Surrogate
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabriella Montez was given a gift that some women just don't have. She decides to be a surrogate for a couple from Arizona at a time where she feels the need to do something more. Will this situation, the past coming back, and meeting a new guy become too much for her?
1. Conception

Surrogate.

* * *

"We want you to have our baby."

I took a deep breath and picked up their profile again. The couple in front of me were Dr. and Mrs. Andrews. Dr. Charles Andrews was a neurosurgeon. He made more money than I could even imagine. He met his wife Abigail Weaver-Andrews in Medical school. She was a nurse. They had a typical love story. They meet each other and fell in love instantly, got married after they graduated. They tried for a baby for years until they determined Abigail's womb was a inhospitable environment.

"But first we'd like to know about you, Gabriella." Mrs. Andrews said.

I licked my lips. "I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm 25 years old. I got pregnant when I was 19 years old. I gave my daughter up for adoption. I was in college and the father wasn't a part of her life. I found a beautiful gay couple who wanted to adopt. So I let them adopt my daughter. She lives a healthy, full life with two fathers that love her more than anything." I took a deep breath again. "When I was 21, my older sister had just finished getting a hysterectomy due to cervical cancer. She asked me if I would carry her baby for her. I carried my fraternal twin nieces for eight months. They were very healthy and I see them all the time. They're perfect." I said with a smile.

"So you've done this before?" Dr. Andrew's asked.

"Yes." I said nodding. "It took me a while for my body to recover from the twins. I finally graduated from college and I work at child care facility working with infants and toddlers. I love what I do but I feel like I could do something more than that."

"So you decided to be a surrogate again?" Mrs. Andrews asked this time.

I nodded my head. "Correct. I'm single, I loved being pregnant both times. I loved seeing people who can't have children see their child for the first time. It's the most amazing thing." I said, with a smile. "That's why I want to do this, for you."

Their smiles grew on their faces. "I never thought we would have a baby. Now I'm getting this chance, it's amazing." Mrs. Andrews said, wiping her eyes. "Thank you so much for this."

"I'm just glad I can help, Mrs. Andrews." I said with a smile.

"Please call me Abby. We will have paperwork drawn up." She said, looking at me.

I got up, smoothing down my skirt. "Thank you." I held out my hand.

"No thank you." Dr. Andrews said, opening his arms. "Come on in, we're huggers."

I smiled hugging him back. I gave a hug to his wife before I left the building. I walked down the street to my sisters office building. I had two sisters, I was the middle child. My older sister was Stephanie, married to Sean, her husband of five years. The girls names were Sadie and Sawyer. My younger sister was Kendall. She was 21 and we lived together. She worked at a local newspaper as somebody's assistant. Steph was a banker.

I went up to Kendall's floor and knocked on her cubical. All she did was play on Facebook all day. I smirked as I watched her update her status. "Supposed to be working but playing on Facebook instead." I read. That's not what the status said, I enjoyed messing with her.

She jumped. "What the hell Ellie?" She smacked me playfully. "What are you doing in the city?"

"I had a surrogate meeting." I said shrugging.

She made a face. "Why are you doing that again? You know it killed you to give the girls over to Steph. How are you supposed to give a baby away and never see it again?"

I sighed, sitting down. "That's not the point Ken. The point is I can have babies and there are people who can't. I did it for Steph. I gave Sydney up to Dominic and Edward." I looked over at her. I started talking more softly. "You saw the look on their faces."

Kendall turned back to her computer. "It's your body."

"Yeah…" I said trailing off. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Salad." She said, starting to play a Facebook game. I rolled my eyes. "Get Fat free salad dressing this time."

"You weigh 93 pounds. I'm going to make you eat some bacon or something."

She rolled her eyes. "105" She said. "I'm planning to keep it that way."

"You're crazy." I leaned down, kissing her cheek. "See you later."

"Later." She said distractedly.

I walked over to the BART station. I went underground and rode BART back home to Fremont. I hopped in my car that was parked at the station and headed over to the grocery store. I went to Safeway and walked around the store. I stood next to a guy in the salad dressing aisle. I sighed, deciding which one to pick.

"Hell of a decision, huh?" The guy next to me asked.

I looked over at him, I noticed he was wearing scrubs. My eyes met his and his blue eyes sparkled. "Yeah. My sister wants fat free. I don't want to buy it if it tastes like shit."

"Touché." The man said. He leaned over and plucked one from the shelf. "This one is pretty good."

"Catalina." I read, taking the bottle from him. I looked at it and turned it around, checking the label. Something I did out of habit. When I was pregnant both times I ate ridiculously healthy. I put the bottle back and picked up the fat free one, sticking it in my basket. "I'll take your word for-" I turned to see the guy was gone. Weird. I shrugged it off and continued with my shopping. I made dinner for the both of us. I had to pick Kendall up from BART and we ate. We said our goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

The next day I had to work. I loved where I worked. My boss sucked but that was to be expected. I loved the kids, they were perfect. "Malia." I cooed. "Mommy is here to pick you up." I checked her diaper quickly before I handed her over to her mom. The little girl smiled immediately. "Hey Theresa."

"Hey Ellie, how was she today?" Theresa asked.

"Really good. She ate both of her bottles without a problem. Went down for a nap and pooped." I said, looking down at the daily chart we were supposed to give the parents. "She scratched her forehead." I pointed to the little red mark. "She didn't cry though."

Theresa smiled. "Thank you Ellie" I smiled at her, waving to Malia. "Say Bye Miss Ellie." She cooed in her daughters ear.

"Ella, can you get Kayden for me?" Helen, a fellow teacher asked me.

"Of course." I picked up the small baby boy who was crying slightly. I rocked him and he relaxed against me. "It's okay Kayden." I said quietly.

He automatically calmed down and rested against me. "Ella, girl, you're a baby whisperer." Helen said, reaching over for the baby. I put him in her arms and she walked off.

"I'm going to go. All my kids are gone." I said, looking around, mentally counting. There were only two children left, she could handle that.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, as I put my apron in the dirty clothes.

I signed myself out and grabbed my things. "Bye Helen." I said. I closed the door behind me and I turned on my phone. I had a call from the Andrews' lawyer. I listened to the message as I got in my car.

"Hello Gabriella, this is Johnathan Green, Dr. and Mrs. Andrews attorney. We have some paperwork drawn up that we'd like to go over with you. Call me back to set up a time…" Mr. Green spoke on.

I called him back and set up an appointment two days from now. I headed home to tell Kendall the news. She wasn't a big fan of my decisions but she supported me the best she could. I set my purse down and I walked in the kitchen. "Hey Ken." I said, watching her make dinner.

"Hey Ellie, you smell like baby formula." She said this every day that I came home from work. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to sign the paperwork in two days." I said, taking a water out of the fridge.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at me, frowning. "You're going to do this?"

"Yeah." I said, taking a sip. "Why wouldn't I?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Gabi, the baby is going to live wherever they live, not in the Bay Area like Syd and the twins."

"I understand that. It's not my baby. It's theirs." I said frowning.

"Just making sure you know that." She said.

I sighed, frustrated. "I'll be upstairs."

I knew where she was coming from, I really did. She was worried about me and my state of mind. I knew that it was going to be their baby. I knew I wasn't going to see it after I give birth to it. I was prepared for that. I could do that. I was doing it for them. Everybody deserved to have the blessing of a child.

I headed back to the city two days later. I worked part time. I had two days that I was off during the week, plus the weekend. It wasn't that bad. It didn't pay great but I had money. I worked through college, except the months I was on maternity leave. I had scholarships that paid for everything. I had money from High School Graduation and College Graduation. My parents were accountants and my sister was a banker. I was good with money.

I moved a stay hair behind my ear and walked into the same building I was at less than a week ago. I found the room we were meeting in. I was instantly greeted with hugs. "Hello Gabriella!" Abby hugged me tightly. "It is so nice to see you again."

I smiled at her. "It's nice to see you too Abby, Dr. Andrews." He gave me a hug as well.

"You know you can call me Charlie." He said, ginning. "Not Dr. Andrews."

I smiled at him politely. Mr. Green discussed the contract. "Charlie and Abby have offered to pay for Medical Care. They would like to reimburse you for 10 thousand dollars. This is not a payment for the child, it is just to pay for your mortgage or food or a car or any necessities you would need while you are carrying their child."

My eyes widened. "Ten thousand, that is way too much. I-"

"Gabriella, we insist. It's really the least we can do for you, you're giving us a baby." Abby said, her eyes glistening with tears. "Please, let us."

I gave them a tight lipped smile. I didn't say yes or no, we just proceeded to talk more about the contract. Just like if the child happened to be miscarried and other 'technicalities' as Mr. Green put them. They were first to sign the contract. When the contract was slid over to me, I glazed over it again, tapping my pen on my thumb. I signed at the dotted line and slid it over to Mr. Green.

"We are going to set up a date to meet in Denver. The Andrews' are going to provide airfare and a hotel for you to stay in." Mr. Green proceeded to say.

"We're going to do this." Charlie said, kind of in disbelief. "We're going to have a baby." He said, hugging his wife.

I smiled at them. "We're going to do it."

* * *

We had to wait until my uterus was good and ready to fly to Denver. It came within the next week. I was put in a nice hotel just five minutes of the best IVF hospital in the United States. I was a little nervous to be here alone and stay here for ten days alone. I would get to see some sight seeing though.

I landed in Colorado and grabbed my two bags of luggage. I was met by Abby and Charlie who were driving me over to the hotel. They were really excited to have this all happening. They were putting a couple of embryos in me just to ensure one would take. It shouldn't be a problem though. I was fucking fertile myrtle. I got pregnant the first time I had sex without a condom. My sister had two embryos put in me and I had twins. I hoped to god I wasn't going to have like six babies inside me at once.

Talking with the couple really calmed my nerves. They were genuine and really nice and funny. They were treating me like family which made me feel extremely comfortable around them. Later that day was when they were going to put the embryos in me. They came with me to the hospital but stepped out of the room during the process.

It was uncomfortable. That was expected, any type of doctor visit where they play around with your reproductive system was uncomfortable. After a short while it was over. They had put four embryos into my uterus. Now all I had to do was wait. I had to wait ten days before they could do a blood test on me to tell I was pregnant.

For the ten days I was in Colorado I spent the first day resting. I missed my kids. I had put in for vacation time because I had to leave for Denver but they didn't give it to me so I quit my job. They had already written me a check. I put it in my safe. I wouldn't cash it yet. If the embryos didn't take I didn't want to rob the couple out of their money.

The couple stayed with me for three days after they put their babies in me. We spent a lot of quality time together. We got to know each other a lot better. They were leaving tomorrow morning and we were spending our last night together at a beautiful ski resort and restaurant.

"Was it hard being pregnant with Twins?" Abby asked me.

She was very curious about pregnancy. She could never go through it and that was heartbreaking. "It was interesting. We were really surprised that it was twins. It got really uncomfortable towards the end but I held them until full term for twins. It wasn't surprising that they were girls though. My dad had been the only male in his family since my grandpa. My mom didn't have any brothers, were a pretty girl dominant family."

They laughed. "You get to see them all the time?" Charlie asked me.

"I see them at least once a week. I used to baby sit them on Fridays and we'd have family dinner but now they're in preschool. I just see them at dinner." I said, taking a drink of my hot chocolate.

"Is your sister going to tell them?" Abby asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, once their old enough to understand. My daughter, Sydney, already knows. She's six."

"How was that experience?" Abby asked me, interested.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I said honestly. "Her father wasn't the best guy. I was blinded by love. He was my first boyfriend, I had no idea what I was doing. He split before I found out I was pregnant. He went to jail for too many unpaid traffic violations. He got out a couple of years ago but I'm not associated with him anymore. The good thing about adopting to a gay couple is I'm the only mommy. I thought that was kind of nice." I said, swirling the dark liquid with the spoon.

They looked at me, watching me intently. "Do you get to see her often?" Abby asked.

"I see her at least once a month. Now that she's in school they invite me to concerts and stuff like that. It's nice being able to see her. The couple was really open to me. They're amazing." I said, smiling.

"We can send you updates of the babies if you'd like." Charlie said. "You've done so much for us, we wont forget about you."

I smiled at him. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Do you have any questions for us?" He asked, rubbing his wife's shoulder.

I shook my head. "I really don't. You guys are like the perfect couple." I said sighing. "I hope I find a love like that one day."

Abby smiled. "You will, you just have to meet the right person." I nodded in response, sipping my chocolate thoughtfully.

"Actually I do have a question." I said, looking up at them. "What if it's multiples?"

"How many are you comfortable carrying?" Charlie asked me.

"I think three is max capacity. I had twins and that was pushing it." I said, laughing.

"There's your answer." Abby said, smiling.

"I guess we'll have to see." I said.

* * *

They had to leave but I got to stay for a little while longer. I was starting to get homesick. I just really wanted to be home. My eleventh day there couldn't wait to get out of here. My stuff was packed two days ago. I had to get the test results and we would have to call them to tell them.

The doctor came in and told me the news. I immediately picked up my phone to call Abby and Charlie. "Hello?" They answered.

"Hi Abby, Charlie. This is Gabriella." I said, into the phone.

"Hi Gabriella." They said at the same time.

"The test results came back and it is 100% positive. You are going to have a baby." I said, smiling. I was happy for them, they finally got their babies.

I flew back home and kissed my sisters cheek when she picked me up from the airport. "So You're pregnant?" Kendall asked me.

I nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"Great I'm going to have to deal with your hormonal ass all the time." She said, helping me get my luggage to the car.

"I'm not that bad. Only when I'm super hungry." I said, laughing. She rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"This is definitely going to be interesting." She said, looking at me. "Dad is pissed that you quit your job by the way."

"I expected that." I said. "I am the black sheep of the family so it's expected."

She laughed. "You're the middle child. It's a part of the stigma."

"I suppose so." I said, getting in the car. Kendall started driving home and I looked out the window. We were turning down our street and I saw a guy walking down the street. He took a double take at me and his blue eyes looked familiar. We quickly drove away, making it to our house.

I took my bags up stairs and laid down on my bed. I was so happy to be home. I got up and walked to my mirror. I lifted my shirt up and put my hands on my flat stomach. I could just imagine me a couple months from now with a big, swollen belly. I still had faint stretch marks from the previous pregnancies. Even after the twins I slapped back into being thin. I guess I was blessed with two abilities. Having babies and getting skinny.

This was going to be a long hard road, but it was going to be worth it. I was going to see the faces of two people who see their child for the first time. The miracle of birth was such a beautiful thing. They were going to be so happy when they see their babies. I was going to be happy for them, no matter how much it will suck.

* * *

**tell me if you love it. tell me if you hate it. don't forget to review**


	2. 10 weeks

When I came home I had a meeting with my ObGyn. He wasn't very surprised to learn I was being gestational carrier again. We had long, quality talks about this every time I came in when I was pregnant with the twins. Since they were twins, I had to go to the doctor more frequently than a normal pregnant woman. We set up my six week doctor appointment and my ten week ultrasound. Abby and Charlie were going to come down for the first ultrasound.

Since I quit my job I was at home way more than I needed to be. I made a deal with my sister Stephanie to pick up the twins from preschool because I had to get out of the house and do something. After I dropped the twins off at home with their dad I took a drive out to San Francisco to see my daughter.

Sydney was my mini me. She had my curly brown hair. My cheek bones, my nose, my smile, my chocolate eyes. She was beautiful and perfect. The only thing she had from her father was his big feet and long skinny fingers. I knocked on Dom and Ed's door. They lived in a gorgeous house in San Francisco. It reminded me of the Full House house. My car was parked on the street with money in the meter. I hated driving in the city but I did what it took to see my baby girl.

Dominic answered the door. He was a tall skinny man. He had dark brown hair and pretty green eyes. He was very attractive. He was the business man, the man of the relationship. He grinned when he saw me. "Ellie!" He wrapped me in a tight hug. "Come in, Syd is napping but she'll be up soon."

He lead me into the kitchen. Edward was shorter of the two. He had dirty blonde hair and an Australian accent. He had lived in Australia for his whole life until he met Dom when he was on a college trip in Sydney. How my daughter got her name. They got married in one of the few states it was legal and moved to California for Dom's business. "Hello Ella." He said, wrapping me in a hug as well.

"How are you guys?" I asked them, taking a seat on the couch.

"We're well. We're in the process of adopting again. Ed has Empty nest syndrome now that Syd is in school." Dom said, taking a seat next to me.

"I do, it's terrible." He pouted.

I smiled at both of them. "I can imagine. I can't believe she's in the first grade already."

"How are you Ella?" Edward said, taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"I'm doing really good. I'm a surrogate for a couple from Arizona who can't have children. So I'm pregnant." I said, looking at them.

Dom gasped. "I didn't know you were selling your womb space. I would have had you fill it up with another baby for us." He joked.

"Dominic!" Ed scolded. "Don't be selfish."

Dom smiled sheepishly. "I'm not being selfish Ed. I'm just saying."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Anyways how far along are you?"

"Four weeks." I said, looking at them. "It's going to be multiples again. I can feel it."

"Speaking of, how are the twins?" Ed asked, grinning.

"They're good, getting big now. They're almost five." I said, crossing my legs.

"Daddy?" There was a little voice coming from the stairs. She was rubbing her eyes. "Mommy!" She squealed once she saw me. She grinned and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too Syd." I said, kissing her forehead gently. I felt my eyes tear up. I saw her at least once a month but it still choked me up sometimes. "How is school going?" I asked, smoothing down her curls as she sat in my lap.

"It's good. We get to play with the big kids at recess." She said, excitedly. I grinned at her. "And were gonna have a Halloween parade in October!."

"Tell mommy what you're gonna be for Halloween, baby." Dom said, watching his daughter proudly.

"I'm gonna be wicked witch of the West! I'm going to have a house on me and everything!" She said, her brown eyes lighting up.

I laughed, kissing the side of her head. "I can't wait to see it Syd."

"We asked her if she wanted to be a princess or a even a fairy. But no, she wanted to be a house with legs." Ed said. "She's silly."

I poked my daughters sides, tickling her. "She is silly." She giggled and squirmed around on my lap.

"Mommy!" She squealed. I stopped tickling her and just hugged her tightly. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too baby." I said, resting my chin on her shoulder.

Dom shook his head. "You guys are twins."

Sydney and I wrinkled our noses at the same time causing both of her fathers to laugh. We had a nice calm dinner together and I played and talked with Sydney just to catch up with her. We said our goodbyes and I went home.

* * *

I had my six week appointment. It was the longest one ever. I had to pee in a cup, do blood work, my doctor got to swab my uterus. It was a good time. My hormones were starting to run ramped. I cleaned my whole house because something was smelling weird. I had to pee all the time and I was starting to get morning sickness.

After my long appointment was over I had to go to the grocery store to pick up food because I cleaned out the fridge and freezer. I pushed my cart down the aisle and stopped in the produce section. I picked up a tomato and sniffed it. It didn't smell really good. So I picked up another. I did this one more time before I noticed someone next to me.

"Are you going to smell every one?" The man asked. I looked over at the guy. He looked familiar. His eyes were familiar. I looked down to see the man was in scrubs. It was the salad dressing guy.

"I thought I recognized you." I said, putting the tomato I was holding in a bag. "You're the salad dressing guy."

He looked at me for a moment. He was confused then he nodded. "I remember that. It wasn't that long ago. Did it taste like shit?" He asked me.

I smirked at him and shook my head. "No. It was pretty good. It's all my sister eats now."

He stared at me a little bit longer. "I don't mean to be weird but I think I know you from somewhere else."

"Where?" I asked, frowning.

"I can't figure it out." He said, sighing. He picked up a tomato, squeezing it thoughtfully. "It feels good, do you want to smell it."

I glared at him. "No." I walked away from salad dressing guy. I grabbed a cucumber and put it in a bag.

"You're not going to sniff that one." I heard him call out. I rolled my eyes to myself and walked over to the fruit. I grabbed a bunch of bananas and some apples. "Ah, you're a red girl." He came up to me again.

"Do you need something?" I asked him, looking at me.

He shrugged. "Just making conversation in the produce aisle. You know, I'm more of a green apple kinda guy."

"That's nice." I said, looking down at the fruit in front of me.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. I want to know your name." He said, looking at me. "We've talked twice. We're bound to meet up in the meat section." He joked, laughing at his own joke.

I smirked. "Gabriella." I said dryly before walking away from him.

He was interesting I guess. I moved onto the dairy. I was eating very healthy for the babies. I was on three different kinds of supplements as well. I was going to miss greasy pizza but I guess eating clean and organic foods would suffice. I had nothing against the pregnancy diet but sometimes you'd just crave something unhealthy and you bitch until you get it.

Somebody walked by with strong, disgusting smelling perfume. I felt my stomach turn. I walked away quickly so I wouldn't blow chunks in the grocery store. "You look a little green." I heard salad dressing guy say.

"So you're stalking me now?" I asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "We happen to be in the same place at the same time."

"Right." I said, grabbing a 2% milk.

"That stuff is just water. Whole milk is the way to go." He said, picking up a carton of whole milk.

"Do you know how much fat is in that?" I said, scrunching up my nose.

He shook his head. "Women."

"Don't 'women' me. Sorry for being health conscious." I snapped at him.

He smiled at me. "Feisty."

We moved onto the bread aisle. "You're going to shop with me?"

"Why not? I love being in the company of pretty girls." I rolled my eyes. "What do you do?"

"I work with infants and toddlers." I said, grabbing a jar of peanut butter.

"Strawberry or grape." he said aloud. He held the two jars in his hand.

"Grape." I said. "Grape is so much better than strawberry. You don't have to crunch on the seeds."

"I like strawberry better." He said, putting it in the cart.

"Then why did you ask?" I asked, looking at him.

"Just being nosy." He said. "Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"I'll tell you it if you want." He offered.

"Let me guess, it will be more fun." I said, reaching up to get something on the top shelf. He grabbed it for me effortlessly and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Gabriella." He said. I looked at him for a moment. I forgot I told him my name. We walked down two more aisles in silence. "Are you going to try to guess?"

"Kyle." I guessed.

He made a face. "No."

"Jimmy." I said, looking at him. He shook his head.

I rambled off a couple more names as we walked down the remaining aisles. "You're way off track, Gabriella."

I shrugged. "I guess I'll have to guess next time we see each other." I looked in my cart and I had everything I needed. "Until then, Salad Dressing guy."

He smiled at me. "Until then, Gabriella." I checked out and drove home.

* * *

At week ten I had to my first ultrasound. Abby and Charlie were coming up from Arizona to be with me. They wanted to be there for the first ultrasound then I wouldn't see them until we find out the gender. I, of course, would be in constant contact with them to give them updates and such.

I picked them up from the airport, they were so happy to see me. I wasn't feeling very well since their flight came in at eight in the morning and I've been up for four hours pretty sick. This pregnancy was definitely worse than the first two. They rushed over to me, hugging me.

"Oh Gabriella, you don't look so well." She frowned, putting her hand on my forehead.

"I've had some pretty bad morning sickness for the last few weeks. Thankfully it's only in the morning but I feel nauseous all day. I'm better now, just really tired. We can get your stuff and head to your hotel." I said, looking at them.

They nodded and smiled at me, walking over to the baggage claim. I waited for them to get their things and We walked over to my car. We put their bags in and I drove them back to their hotel. "So when is your appointment?" Abby asked as I followed them to their room.

"At four." I said, looking at the door. They walked in and I followed. "Beautiful room."

"It's nice." Charlie said, looking around.

"I'll let you two get settled. I have to go take my nieces to school. We can meet up for lunch?" I asked them.

"That will be great." Abby said grinning.

"I'll pick you guys up around noon?" I asked. They nodded and I made my way out.

I drove over to Stephanie's house. I walked quickly inside. "Hi, sorry I'm here."

"Just in time." Steph said, kissing my cheek gently. "Girls! Nina is here!" She called out. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "I'm okay. A little sick. My head is starting to hurt but that's because I've been up since four."

"Nina!" Both girls screeched, running over to me.

I smiled, squatting down to hug them. "How are my big girls?" I asked, kissing them both on the forehead.

"We're good!" Sawyer said. She looked more like our family. She was the smaller of the two. Sadie looked like Sean with our hair. Sadie was the shyer of the two. They were beautiful. "Me and Sadie can sing the ABC's!"

"Wanna hear Nina?" Sadie asked, grinning.

"When we get in the car, okay?" I said, "Get your stuff."

"Okay!" They said, running off to get their backpacks.

"I need the booster seats." I said, looking at my sister.

"In the car." She said, handing me the keys.

"Thank you." I walked outside and getting the booster seats from her van and putting them in my car. The girls came rushing over after they gave their mother a goodbye kiss. I helped them buckle up and handed the keys to my sister when she walked over. "I'll call you tonight."

"Alright, good luck." She said, smirking. She walked over to her car and I got in mine.

"Are you both buckled?" I asked, looking back at them

"Yes!" They said, smiling.

I grinned at them. "Now sing your ABC's."

" A- B- C- D- E- F- G…" They started singing loudly.

* * *

After I dropped them off I went home for a little while to relax. After a 15 minute power nap I had to go pick the Andrews' up for Brunch. They were brunch kinds of people. I didn't really care. I was just hungry. We sat down for brunch and started talking a little bit while we waited for our food.

"Gabriella, How long have you lived here?" Abby asked me, resting her hand on her chin. She was always asking me questions but I understand I have their child inside of me.

"All my life. I was born in Hayward and moved around the Bay Area." I explained. "Did you live in Phoenix all your life?"

"I have. Well I was born in Glendale but raised in Phoenix." She said. "I love it here. The climate is so random. I didn't think it would be so warm out here."

I grinned. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow. I love how unpredictable it is."

"I was born in Tucson. I moved to Phoenix after college." Charlie said. "What college did you go to again? I don't recall."

"I never told you. I went to Stanford." I said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I have a bachelors degree in Child Education."

"Wow, Stanford." Charlie said, impressed. "How'd you manage that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was a hermit in high school." I said laughing. "My family is known for being crazy and outspoken and very outgoing. I am initially the black sheep. I'm quiet. I keep to myself. My sisters took all the wild. I mean, having other peoples children is the wildest thing I've done other than my first and last boyfriend." I explained.

"That's okay. What you're doing is amazing." Abby reminded me, rubbing my hand gently.

I smiled at her. "I know. In high school I had the highest grade point average in California. I could have graduated my Sophomore year but I stayed throughout senior year. I took college level courses when I was starting high school. My parents wanted me to be an engineer or doctor or lawyer. I was on the fast track to becoming a doctor until I got pregnant." They listened to me intently. "After I found out I was pregnant I told my family. We had a very rational discussion. They wanted me to abort the child. I couldn't sleep for days when they told me that. I watched the special on MTV about people who couldn't have kids and I knew right then and there I was going to give the baby up for adoption."

"How did your parents react?" Abby asked me.

"They weren't happy with my decision at first. As I progressed in my pregnancy I sat them down and said look. I'm having this baby whether you decide to give me the support or not. There are many people in this world who can't have children so while you wanted your grandchild to die, I'm going to give it life. I'm going to give it everything I can't right now." I took a deep breath. "I looked into adoption and found the couple who have her now. They have been trying to adopt for years. They wanted a baby so bad and people would not even look twice at them because they were homosexual."

Charlie smiled at me. "That's a brave thing, giving up your child."

"It was hard. I picked out the parents before I even felt it kick. The first time I felt her kick I cried for a week straight. I couldn't give her the life she deserved. When we found out it was a girl, I cried again because I wasn't able to take care of my daughter. When she was born." I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. I took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat. "It tore me apart, handing her over to them. I don't regret it at all though. She's happy and healthy and that's really all that matters."

Abby was wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't imagine how much that would hurt."

"Just as bad as not being able to carry your own child." I smiled at her trying to comfort her. "It made me stronger. It gave me the courage to carry my sisters twins. My goddaughters. I couldn't imagine life without them."

They smiled at me. "You're so strong Gabriella. I'm so glad we met you." Charlie said. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you enough."

"I can't wait to see it today." I said, rubbing my very new baby bump slowly. You could almost tell I was pregnant. I knew I was going to get really big.

We had eaten our food and I showed them around town. I had to drop them off and pick up the twins from school. I took them home to their father and picked the Andrews' back up for my doctors appointment. My back was killing me today but I was more excited to see the babies.

We showed up early and I sat in the office, reading a pamphlet. Abby and Charles were talking amongst themselves. I looked at the back to hear my name called. I got up and we walked in. They took my vitals and I had a brief meeting with my doctor. We moved to an ultrasound room and Abby and Charles came in.

"This is Abby and Charles Andrews, the child's parents." I introduced. "This is Dr. Moore, my ObGyn."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Moore said. "We're going to get started right away." He let the machine warm up a little bit as well as the jelly he was going to put on my stomach. He squeezed some on and moved the device around. "I have quite a bit of news."

"Okay." I said, looking at the screen. He was still moving it around so I couldn't really see anything.

"You're having Triplets." Dr. Moore said. He turned on the sound and a parade of heartbeats sounded.

I looked over at Charles and Abby. They looked just as shocked as I felt. "Three babies." Abby repeated.

"Correct, congratulations." Dr. Moore said with a big smile. "Good luck Gabriella." He started with the measurements and doing everything he needed to check up on. We sat and talked for a while about the precautions I was going to take for having three babies. It was still blowing my mind.

* * *

**In light of Mother's day, Happy Mother's Day! So get your momma something nice. If you're a mommy yourself, than you deserve all the credit in the world. It's not easy raising a child. I applaud you for it. Have a wonderful day and a wonderful rest of the week. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. 18 weeks

"And we meet again." I heard a familiar voice say in my ear as I waited for the elevator to go up for my check up.

I was twelve weeks now and getting bigger every day. I was almost out of my first trimester. I was wearing a baggy sweater, even if it was August. It was pretty cold today. It was still pretty nice though. I was dying in this stupid sweater. I just didn't want people trying to touch my stomach. It got kind of annoying when I was pregnant with the twins.

I looked over to see Salad dressing guy, standing next to me in scrubs. "You work here?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yep. I work in the ER but I have to run up to the third floor lab to get some test results." The elevator dinged. We stepped inside. "Where are you going?"

"Third floor." I said, looking at him. "Are you sure your name isn't Caleb? You look like a Caleb." He shook his head and handed me his badge. "Troy Bolton, RN. Well aren't you fancy." I said handing him back his badge.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at me.

"I come here a lot." I said. "You can guess if you'd like."

"Cancer?" He asked. I shook my head. "check up?" I made a kinda motion with my hand. "Do you have a family member here?"

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

"I give up." He said.

"Then the world may never know." I said, grinning at him, teasingly.

"Do you like music Gabriella?" He asked me.

"Who doesn't?"

"Do you want to go see a concert with me tonight? I have an extra ticket." He said.

"And you want to go with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? We're friends right?"

I laughed. "You barely know my name."

"Come on, we can get to know each other better tonight." He said. "Pleasssee."

I sighed at him. "Only because I hate to see you beg."

He pulled a pen out of his pocket and a packaged sterile alcohol pad. "Write your number down. I'll call you."

I blinked at him. "on an alcohol swab?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. He handed me them as we walked out on the third floor. I sighed and wrote my number down. "You better not loose it Troy."

I started walking down the hall. "Be ready by seven!" He called out.

I shook my head and walked to the other side of the floor where my appointment was. I would have taken the other elevators but I was tired of walking when I got to the first set. I was finished with my appointment and I headed back home. I laid down to relax for a couple hours until I had to get ready to go out with Troy. I rubbed my belly slowly. I couldn't believe I was carrying triplets. I prayed to god if I did this again or had my own kid I wouldn't have four because that seemed like the pattern.

I felt my phone vibrate against my stomach. It was a random number calling me. "Hello?" I answered.

"You didn't give me a fake number." A voice said breathlessly on the other line.

"Of course I didn't." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. I don't know if you actually like me or not. You kinda change your mood every time I see you." He said. "Anyway. I'm on my lunch break and I wanted to make sure you gave me the right number."

I laughed. "You got the right number Troy."

"I can't wait for tonight." He said. I could hear his grin.

"I don't know who exactly were going to see so I'll have to be patient." I said, sighing. I had to pee again. One of the babies was pressing against my bladder. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Text me your address and I'll pick you up." He said.

"Alright. See you Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." He said. I got up quickly, rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

I took a nap and texted Troy my address when I got up. I took a shower and got ready for tonight. Kendall came home just as I was trying to slip my shoes on. "What the hell are you doing?" Ken asked me, watching me squirm around on my bed.

"Putting on my shoes." I said, stomping my foot into them. "There." I said sighing.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm going to a concert." I said, standing up. I looked at myself in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Pregnant." She said dryly. "Who are you going with?"

"A friend." I said as I smoothed down my dress. I grabbed my pea coat from my closet and put it on. It definitely hid my baby bump.

"You have friends?" Ken asked, jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but I'm making them."

She snorted and kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Kenny." I said, giving her a hug. The doorbell rang. "Oh shit." I said.

"I'll get it." Kendall said, grinning widely.

"No! Ken!" She raced out the room and I followed her with my purse in one hand and my phone in the other. She beat me to the door and opened it.

Troy furrowed his eyebrow. "Hi, is Gabriella here?"

Kendall turned around with a wide grin on her face. "You didn't tell me it was a man!" She said.

"Oh my god." I said, slapping my forehead. I walked over to the door. "Hi Troy. This is my annoying little sister Kendall."

"The one who likes fat free salad dressing." Troy said, chuckling.

"Correct." I said, walking over to him. "Bye Ken."

"Use Condoms!… Wait you don't have to!." Kendall called out after us.

"Kendall!" I hissed. She giggled and closed the door. "I'm so sorry. She's an idiot."

Troy chuckled. "It's okay." He opened the door to his car for me. "You look pretty."

"Thank you. You look nice without scrubs on." I said just before he closed the door.

He got into the car and I buckled my seatbelt. He did the same and he started driving. "Well how was your appointment?"

"Brief." I said, taking a deep breath. I dug in my purse and pulled out a bottle of water. I took a quick drink. "How was work?" I asked him.

"Long. So, very long." He said.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the seat. I thought of something and opened my eyes to look at him. "If you hadn't ran into me, who would you have taken to the concert?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. My cousin maybe but he has a kid so maybe I wouldn't have gone."

"That's no fun." I said. "Why'd you get two tickets anyway?"

"I didn't buy them, A coworker gave them to me." He said. "What would you do if I hadn't asked you to come?"

"Sleep." I said laughing.

"You aren't going to fall asleep on me are you?" He asked. We were in traffic now. "We're going to Shoreline."

"The amphitheater? I've been there once. For warped tour back in the day. I was in a phase." I said.

He chuckled. "I'd like to hear a lot about that."

I laughed. "Well you aren't." I said, looking out the window. We drove into a dirt parking lot and parked. We walked into the place with the other stragglers. The concert had already started. We had to make a pit stop at the bathroom before we walked all the way up the hill for our lawn seats. By the time we got up to a nice spot I was exhausted.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I just need to sit down." I said. Troy laid out a blanket and I took a seat. Troy took a seat next to me. "I have something to tell you."

He looked over at me curiously. "Hold that thought. I'm going to get a beer, do you want one?"

I shook my head. "I'd like a water though."

"Alright." He said. I took my Jacket off and held it in my lap, covering my stomach. It was pretty cold outside but I was hot and sweating from the walk up the hill. He came back a short while later with a beer in one hand and my water in the other. "Here you go."

"Thank you Troy." I said, fiddling with the bottle cap.

"What did you have to tell me?" He asked me.

"I'm-" A man who was running tripped in front of us, got tackled by security and rolled down the hill. "Does this always happen?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Sometimes."

The headliner went on and everybody around us stood up. "Well I can't see anything." I said, looking over at Troy.

"Do you want to stand up?" He asked.

"We can stand in a minute." I said, scooting a little bit closer to him. I leaned back on my hand and listen to Troy sing under his breath. After the first few songs we decided to stand up. I put my jacket on again and buttoned it up.

We stood for the rest of the concert. I knew my feet were going to be swollen and I was so tired. Thankfully I didn't have anything to do tomorrow. We got back into the car and we waited to get out of the parking lot. "What were you going to tell me before?"

I looked out the window for a second. I looked over at him. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked at me. "You're.. pregnant."

"Don't worry, it's not yours." I joked. He blinked at me again and looked forward. "It was a joke?"

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"What's your relationship with the babies father?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I'm single, if that's what you're asking." I said, looking over at him. "The situation is complicated."

"Complicated…" He said slowly.

"Yes, Complicated." I repeated.

He stopped talking and we drove home in silence. I took off my jacket, revealing my baby bump to him. He did a double take looking at my stomach. I smoothed a hand down my stomach. He parked in front of my house. "Well…" He trailed off.

"I don't know about you but I had fun." I said, looking at him. "I know you don't understand. Quite frankly, you don't have to and that's okay." I shrugged. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

I unbuckled the seatbelt and got out of the car. I closed the door behind me and walked to the house. It's not like it was a date or anything. I definitely knew I wouldn't be hearing back from Troy Bolton. I walked into the house and Kendall was waiting up for me. "How did it go?" She asked excitedly.

"It was fun." I said, hanging up my coat. "Until I told him I was pregnant. The whole car ride home was pretty much awkward silence."

"Oh well. You don't need men. You have me!" She said, patting the couch next to her.

"I would but I haven't peed in what feels like forever and my feet are killing me." I said. "We'll have a movie day tomorrow." I promised. "Goodnight Kenny."

"Night Ellie." She said with a smile.

* * *

It was Halloween time, Sydney wanted me to come to her school. She was having a costume parade. She was going to be the wicked witch of the west, with a house on her head. I was excited. She was going to look so cute. I drove over to the school and met up with Ed and Dom.

"Ella, look at you. You're glowing." Ed said, wrapping me in a hug.

"You're so cute pregnant Ellie." Dom said, grinning at me.

I laughed. "I don't feel cute but it's alright." I shrugged. "I'm just glad I'm not late."

"My cousin had a day off so he is going to watch with us today too." Dom said, looking over at me.

"He's really handsome." Ed sang, winking at me.

I laughed. "You aren't trying to set me up, are you? If you hadn't noticed. I'm huge." I put my hands on my stomach and felt the babies move around. They must get so tangled around each other.

"I'm just saying he's really handsome." Ed said, shrugging.

"Hey Ed, Dom. Where's Syd? Did I miss her?" A familiar voice said.

"No you didn't miss her yet." Dom said. I didn't bother looking up. I ran my hand on my stomach. "There's someone special I'd like you to meet cousin. This is Syd's mom, Ella."

I felt Dom's hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "Gabriella?" Troy's eyebrow furrowed.

I let out the breath I was holding. "Hi Troy." The doors opened and a line of kids walked by. They started with Kindergarten. I pulled out my camera and waited for Sydney to walk by. She was wearing striped stockings with pretty ruby red slippers. She looked like a walking house but she was beautiful.

"Mommy!" I heard her squeal. She waved franticly and I waved back at her with a big smile on my face. She kept on walking and I sighed.

We waited until the kids had recess. They had to change out of their costumes and the parents had to take them home. When the bell rang a whole mess of kids came rushing out. I stood with my arms crossed in between Ed and Dom. Troy was on the other side of Dom. Nobody has said anything for a while.

"Mommy!" Sydney ran over to me and I picked her up with a grunt.

"You're so big Syd!" I gave her a tight hug and set her down. "Sorry babe, Mommy's big belly is in the way."

She touched my belly. "Hi babies."

"Syd, do you remember your cousin Troy?" Dom asked.

She looked up. "Troy!" She ran over to him and he lifted her up.

I watched them for a minute before I looked over at Ed. "She looked so cute. You did a great job with her costume." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Ella. She loves it. She wanted to wear it all the time." Ed said, chuckling.

"Daddy can I go play now?" She asked Dom.

"Sure baby, go ahead." He said, smoothing down her curls.

I squatted down. "Can you give mommy another hug before you go?" She nodded, hugging me. I kissed the top of her head. "Have a great day at school babe."

"Thanks Mommy." She kissed my cheek and ran off.

I struggled to get up and Dom and Ed helped me up. "Thanks." I said breathlessly. "I should get going. I have to feed these babies."

"Oh Ellie, we should go to lunch!" Dom suggested.

"Yeah, Troy, You're more than welcome to come." Ed added.

Troy scratched the back of his head. "I don't know." He looked at me as if I had an answer for him. I just stared at him blankly.

"It wouldn't bother me." I said, putting my hands up. "I'm just hungry."

He nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great!" Dom said.

We met at a restaurant and I peed before I sat down at the table. They sat me next to Troy. My belly made me sit further away from the table. We ordered our drinks and our food. Ed and Dom just kept looking at us. It was a little awkward because nobody was talking.

"So where did you guys meet?" Ed asked, breaking the silence.

"The grocery store." I said, picking up my water.

Dom raised his eyebrow, looking at his cousin. "We went out to a concert a couple weeks ago but we haven't really talked since." Troy explained to him.

"I told him I was pregnant and it was complicated." I said, shrugging.

Troy eyed me for a second. "It makes sense now. Sydney looks just like you. That's where I thought I knew you from." Troy said quietly.

"She is my daughter."

"You gave up your first daughter but you're keeping this baby?" He asked. "Without a boyfriend?"

I just shook my head. "I told you it was complicated."

"Well make it uncomplicated."

"I don't think it's any of your business. You're the one that hasn't talked to me in six weeks." I said, sitting up.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I had all these unanswered questions. You're very pregnant and I don't think I'm ready for that."

I laughed at him. "We're not dating. Hell, we're not even friends. We're still strangers."

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Dom said, putting his hands up. "Let's take a breath okay?"

I let out a breath and took another drink of water. "How are the triplets doing?" Ed asked.

"Triplets?" Troy squeaked.

I ignored him. "They've been really active lately."

Dom grinned. "That's good. Are Abby and Dr. Andrews excited?"

"They're really excited. They're flying down to find out the genders soon." I said, smiling.

"Are you going to do the friends thing when you name them?" Dom asked.

I shrugged. "It's up to them."

"Wait. So you gave Sydney up for adoption. Now you're having triplets and giving them up for adoption?" Troy asked trying to clarify things.

"Yes." I said, glancing at him.

"Wow." I heard him say under his breath.

"You don't have to be a judgmental prick. You have no idea what you're talking about. Keep your snaky, annoying comments to yourself." I said getting up. I felt some vomit start to bubble up. "I gotta go." I said, grabbing my things quickly.

"Ellie! Wait!" Dom called after me.

I walked out of the restaurant quickly, holding my belly. I made it to my car and got in. I took a few calming deep breaths to settle my stomach. The babies were kicking like crazy in there. I started my car and drove off. I got about half way home and pulled over. I opened the door and vomited everything I just ate. I closed the door, wiping my hands with a tissue. Am I really doing the right thing? I can't back out of it now. I closed my eyes for a second and drove home.

* * *

I laid on the couch just staring at the door. I wanted to be around somebody. I just felt really alone. I picked up my phone and called my big sister Stephanie. "Hey Gabi." I suddenly burst into tears. "Hey, Gab, what's wrong?"

I sobbed into the phone and started talking. It all came out in muffled sobs but what I thought I was saying was. "I met this guy and we went to a concert and I told him I was pregnant. Turns out he's Dom's cousin and he's a judgmental prick. I barely even know him and I don't know why I'm crying."

She chuckled a little bit. "Oh Ellie. You need to relax sweetheart. It's not good for the babies. Who cares about this guy? If he makes you cry than he's not worth it. How about you go run a warm bath and soak in there for a while? After work I can come over and we can have some girl time."

I sniffled. "It's okay. You don't have to come over. I just had a hormonal episode." I felt myself calm down. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked me, concerned.

"I'll be fine Steph." I said. I heard a knock. "There's someone at the door. Probably Jehovah's Witness. I'm going to go scare them."

She laughed. "Bye Gab."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I got up and took off my shirt to show my tank top that barely even covered my stomach. I walked to the door messing up my hair a little bit. I opened the door. "This is really not a good time."

"Oh! I'll come back then I guess. Sorry."

"Troy?" I squinted at him. I felt my cheeks flush. "I thought you were the people that try to convert me." I pulled down my tank top. "Come in."

He walked in hesitantly. I closed the door behind him and picked up my shirt. I put it on and took a seat on my couch. "Um, I wanted to apologize for offending you.. If I did?" He said slowly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was being hormonal. I get really bad mood swings when I'm pregnant." I said, smoothing my hands over my stomach.

"Triplets… that must not be easy for you." He said, taking a seat beside me.

"It's not… It takes a toll on your body." I said, closing my eyes, letting a minor headache pass. "They're not mine."

"What's not yours?"

"The babies… They're not mine." I said, opening my eyes to look at him. "I'm a gestational carrier."

He blinked at me. "Like a Surrogate? People pay you to have their kid?"

"Not exactly." I said.

"God, you talk in circles and you don't explain anything. How am I supposed to figure all this out?" He asked.

I could tell it was a rhetorical question but I decided to answer anyway. "Why do you even care?" I shot back at him.

"Because I thought I liked you."

I laughed. "What? Now that I'm pregnant you don't like me?" I asked him.

"I don't do liars." He said, about to get up.

"That is some bullshit because I have never lied to you." I said, looking over at him. "I know what it's like to be with a liar. Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean I'm a liar. I am not a liar." I hissed at him.

"Hey, calm down." He said, more quietly, noticing his mistake.

I glared a him. "Don't tell me to calm down! I am fucking cal-" I was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against mine. I pushed him away from me. "What the fuck was that?" I asked him, wide eyed.

"A kiss?" He said, looking at me confused.

"I think you need to go." I said, about to get up.

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what I'm doing. In high school, girls used to be all over me and now I can't even…" He trailed off, rubbing his forehead.

"Well get your head out of your asshole and maybe people would like you." I said, sitting back against my couch.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." He said.

I shrugged. "Don't be. It was kind of nice."

He just chuckled in disbelief. "You weren't kidding about those mood swings were you?"

"I'm afraid not." I said sighing.

He pulled me over and I leaned against him. "I want to know everything about you." He declared. I looked at him. "So start talking, I've got time."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. 20 weeks

I had told Troy the story of my life. It seemed like everybody knew it now a days. We hung out when he had a day off but most of the time he was at work. I was twenty weeks and ready to see what the babies were. Abby and Charlie already in town. They were just as excited to see as I was.

I was having weird dreams lately. Most of them involving Troy in some way. They all seemed so real so when I work up my head was spinning. I had one dream where he got hit by a train and I woke up screaming. I had another dream that I had the triplets and their faces were all Troy's face. It was ridiculous.

My bump was huge. I looked like I was almost full term with one child and I was only getting bigger. I invited Abby and Charlie around the house to meet my family. It was the twins fifth birthday and we were celebrating my 26 birthday since it was only 4 days away from the twins. I don't know why but the family party was always at mine and Kendall's house. Ed and Dom are going to come with Sydney too. Troy said he would come if he got off work early enough.

The perks of being pregnant was I didn't have to do anything except get myself ready. I had to get the Andrews' from their hotel. I put my hair up and grabbed my keys. Kendall, Steph and the girls were down stairs already. They wanted to decorate and such. I made my way down the stairs, holding my huge bump.

"Nina! Where are you going?" Sawyer asked. It was a rare occasion to get one of the twins alone. It usually meant they were up to trouble.

"I'm going to get a couple of my friends. You have to stay here with mama and Auntie Ken." I said, stroking her hair. "Where's your sister?"

"Helping mommy." She said, putting her small hands on my baby bump. "You look like you're about to pop Nina."

I shook my head. "Go play Sawyer." Sawyer shrugged and ran off. "I'm leaving." I called out. I walked out the door to see my parents walking up. "Hey mama, papa." I gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aye, you're huge." Papa said, trying to pull his eyes away from the bump.

"I'm only going to get bigger. I have to go pick up Abby and Charlie. I'll be right back." I said.

"Drive safe." Mama called out.

"I will." I unlocked my car, climbing in. I had to sit so far from the steering wheel. I wasn't going to be able to drive soon and I was going to go crazy. I thanked god for my long legs to reach the petals. I drove over to the hotel, picking them up. "Hey!" I said as they got into the car.

"Hey Gabriella. You look really nice." Abby said grinning.

"Thank you. It's hard to sometimes when I'm this big." I said, starting the car back up.

"Who are we going to meet today?" Charlie asked from the back seat.

I licked my lips. "We are going to meet my parents, George and Maria Montez. My sister Stephanie, her husband Sean, the twins Sadie and Sawyer. My younger sister Kendall." I thought for a moment as I drove down the street. "Ed and Dominic Hastings. My daughter Sydney. And maybe my friend Troy."

"Troy… Is this the boy you told me about?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool." I said, pulling into the driveway.

"Beautiful house Gabriella." She said, looking up at it.

"Thank you. It's my pride and joy." I said, cutting the engine and getting out of my car. I waited for them and I walked them over to the door. "Prepare for crazy." I said with a laugh.

"No problem." Charlie said, grinning.

I smiled at him and opened the door. I let them walk in first and they were almost ran over by Sydney who was being chased by both of the girls. "Hey, hey, hey! Slow down." I said.

They all came up to a halting stop. "Mommy!" Sydney squealed, running over to me.

"Nina!" They mimicked her. Sydney hugged me and the twins hugged each of my legs.

"Oh goodness. Girls, I can't walk." I said, laughing.

"Mom, I felt one of the babies!" Syd said, putting her hand on my stomach.

I smiled, smoothing down all my girls hair. I looked over at Abby who just looked at me with a small smile. "Sydney, this is Miss Abby and Dr. Charlie. They're the triplets mommy and daddy, can you give them a hug for me?"

"I'm Sydney." She introduced her self. "I have a loose tooth, you want to see?"

"I'd love to see." Charlie said, leaning down. Sydney opened her mouth, wiggling her tooth with her tongue.

"Sydney Ella Walker-Hastings" Dominic scolded. "Dr. Charlie doesn't need to see your loose tooth."

She giggled and gave them both a hug. The twins followed after her. "That is Sadie and Sawyer."

"I'm Sawyer!" Sawyer said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer, I'm Abby." Abby said grinning.

"This is my sister Sadie. We're twins." She said. "She's shy."

"I'm not shy." Sadie said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Charlie said, as he stood back up.

I walked around with them introducing them to my family. They got on well with Steph and Sean seeing as they had a lot in common. I was falling asleep on the couch. I was so tired. One of the babies was pressed up against my spine, making it really uncomfortable. I sat up, rubbing my back slowly.

"Ellie, your boyfriends here." Kendall called out walking in with Troy behind her.

Everybody's head whipped over to me. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my friend and Dominic's cousin." I said, leaning back against the couch again. "Hi Troy."

"Hey El." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him. "Hello all."

"Hi Troy, I'm Abby. I've heard so much about you." Abby said, giving Troy a hug.

I laughed to myself and closed my eyes. "Oh god, his head is going to get even bigger." I muttered.

"I heard that." He said.

"I don't think she was every this grumpy when she was pregnant with the twins." Kendall said, sitting down next to me. "Don't worry Ellie. I love you anyway."

"Thanks Ken." I said, looking at her just to roll my eyes. "I need a nap."

"You can't nap Nina. We're having a party." Sadie said, climbing in Kendall's lap.

I sighed. "You're right. We should do something fun."

"Cake!" Sawyer squealed.

"Yeah!" Sadie agreed.

"I'm hungry." I said, looking around.

"You're always hungry." Kendall mumbled.

"Somebody help me up." I said, holding up my hands. The twins took one hand and tried pulling me up.

"You're heavy Nina." Sawyer said.

"I got it girls." Troy said. They giggled and ran away together. Troy helped me up.

I breathed heavily. "Thanks, I'm a cow." I said laughing.

"Shush. You're pregnant." He said softly.

"I'm going to go search for food." I said, holding my stomach as I walked into the kitchen. I hummed quietly to myself and I opened the pantry. I stood in it, searching for food. "What do we want to eat guys?" I asked the babies.

"Why are you closed in the pantry?" Troy asked, standing in the doorway of the pantry.

"I'm on a mission to find food." I said. "Can you get that box for me up there?" I asked pointing to the highest shelf.

He grabbed it easily and handed it to me. "No problem." He backed up and I pulled a granola bar out of the box. "Can I have one?" I handed him the one in my hand and picked up another one. I put the box on the shelf I could reach.

"I'm tired." I said sighing. I sat at the table in the kitchen. "I don't think I've slept more than 10 hours in the last three days.

"Do you still have morning sickness?" He asked, looking at me.

"Not really morning sickness but if I get too worked up or smell something disgusting I get nauseous. One of the babies is stuck in my ribs and another is hugging my spine." I sat up to rub my back slowly. "I haven't been doing my prenatal yoga."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do prenatal yoga?"

I nodded. "Sometimes. It helps me get my body back after I have kids."

"If you're hot after giving birth to twins I think you'll be hot after giving birth to triplets." He said, taking a bite of his granola bar.

"Maybe." I said, shrugging.

"I've been reading some books lately." He said. "About pregnancy and stuff."

I laughed. "Why?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Just to get a better understanding of what you're going through."

"Aww, how sweet of you." I pinched his cheek. "You're so nice when you're not a prick."

He laughed. "Thanks a lot El." He said sarcastically. "You look beautiful today." He moved closer to me and moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

The babies in my stomach started to kick really hard. I took his free hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked amazed as the strongest of the kicks hit his hand. "They like hurting me when you're around." I said, letting go of his hand.

He lingered a little longer against my stomach. "They must like me then." He said with a smug smile.

"Sometimes." I said, leaned back against the chair I was sitting on.

"Did you find out yet?" He asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "Tomorrow."

"I might see you then, I have work." He said, looking at me.

"You know, you know everything about me but I know nothing about you." I said lifting a leg up to rest it in his lap.

"I'm a nurse." He said, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I figured that one out already."

"Um, I have an older brother, Micah." He said. "He's a doctor."

"Wow. A family of Health Care Workers, your parents must be proud." I said, looking at him.

He nodded. "They're disappointed that I didn't become a doctor too."

"Why didn't you?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"Wasn't my dream." He said simply. "I wanted to be in the medical field, I knew that but I didn't want the pressure of being a doctor. I wanted a semi flexible schedule but making enough money to support my family."

"That's logical." I said, moving my hands down my belly slowly. "My veins are like popping out." I said, looking down at my knees.

He touched my knee. "That's common during pregnancy, I read." He rubbed my knee slowly. "Has it happened before?"

I shook my head. "Not like this."

Troy nodded quietly. "Will you be a surrogate again after you have the triplets?"

I licked my lips. "Maybe, it depends."

"On what?"

"If I find someone. I'd still get their input. If they're cool with it and I want to do it again then I probably will. But if we're together for a while and planning on settling down I'd want to have my own kids." I said shrugging.

"Do you think you'll find someone who accepts that you've had six kids already?"

I sighed. "I don't know. That's kind of the thing that scares me. I mean, what if nobody wants me? Then What?" I bit my lip, looking away.

"Hey, hey. You'll find someone who will be head over heels for you. They'll treat you like a queen and they will make as many babies with you as you want." He assured, rubbing my knee.

"I hope so." I said, resting my head back. I suddenly sat up, kind of startling Troy. "I think it's cake time."

He chuckled. "I think you're right."

* * *

The Andrews' and I headed over to the hospital the next day. We were finally going to find out the genders of the babies. I haven't really talked to them about names yet. I kind of wondered what they were going to name them. When I had kids, I know exactly what I'm going to name them. I didn't get to name Sydney- her dad's did. Steph and Sean named the twins and the Andrews are going to name the triplets.

I was stuck in my head the whole ride there. I let Charlie drive my car because my back was killing me this morning. I hadn't even noticed we stopped. "Ella?" Abby asked, breaking my thoughts. "We're here."

"Hm? Oh right." I took off my seatbelt and got out the car. Abby held onto my arm as we walked into the building.

"Ellie!" I heard somebody call my name. I turned around to see Troy running up to me.

"Hey." I stared at him for a minute. He licked his lips slowly and I was suddenly so turned on. God, something must be up with these hormones. I hadn't slept with anybody in six years, god I needed to do something.

"El?" Troy said, waving a hand in front of my face. "I lost you for a minute."

I felt my cheeks flush. I caressed the top of my stomach slowly. "Sorry. I'm a little distracted today. What were you saying?"

"I asked Abby and Charlie if they were excited to see what they were having. Then I asked you how you were when you were just staring at me." He said.

"Oh, right. My back hurts a little bit but it's getting better now." I said. I looked over to see Abby and Charlie were gone.

"They went to the restroom." Troy said.

I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"It's alright." He grinned.

I bit my lip, thinking of something. "Do you want to come hang out tonight?"

"Only if you feed me." He said.

"I will." I said with a soft smile. "You know I gotta eat."

He grinned. "I have to get back but I'll come over after I get off at seven."

I nodded. "See you." I watched his ass as he walked away from me. My mouth watered just thinking about what he looked like naked.

"Gabi, let's go check in." Charlie said, breaking me out of my little fantasy.

We headed up the elevator and I checked in. Once I was called they did some routine things. I laid down and they started checking out the babies. After the doctor established the babies were perfectly healthy, He left to go get Abby and Charlie. They sat down and watched anxiously at the screen.

"Alright." The doctor said, putting the device on my stomach. "This here is baby A." He moved it over. "Baby B and finally baby C." I looked at the small fetus on the screen. They were so little. Their heads looked huge compared to the rest of their bodies.

"We'd like to know the genders, if they're in good position." I told the doctor, still watching the screen.

"They're actually in really good position." He said, moving the device back to the first baby. "Baby A is a little baby boy."

Abby gasped quietly. I turned my head to look over at her. Charlie was hugging her tightly as tears formed in both their eyes. "What about baby B?" Charlie asked.

"The second baby is a little girl."

"At least we have one of each." Abby said, smiling at the screen.

"Finally Baby C is a little baby….girl." The doctor announced.

I laughed quietly to myself. "Always dominated by girls." I said, watching the screen again thoughtfully.

Abby and Charlie were hugging each other, crying happy tears for the new additions for their family. That's what I loved about doing this. This made everything so worth it. I felt myself tearing up just watching them. They were so happy to have kids of their own. They were such beautiful people.

"You alright, Gabriella?" The doctor asked me, handing me a tissue.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just being emotional." I said, blowing my nose. "You know now that I think about it, I know which one is which."

"Really?" Abby asked, amazed.

"Baby A is here. I think B's pressed against my right rib cage and C's back by my spine." I said, moving around to get comfortable again. "Have you thought of names?"

"We thought of three boy names and three girl names." Charlie said.

"Let's get you out of here." The doctor said, helping me wipe the goo off my belly.

"Okay." I said, pulling my pants up and my shirt down. They helped me up and off the bed. I felt winded just getting up. The doctor handed Abby and Charlie the ultrasound pictures and walked out of the room first.

"Hey Gabi, are you alright?" Doctor asked, before I walked out of the door.

I nodded. "I'm okay. My emotions are making me crazy lately. I feel like crying over the stupidest things but it's normal. Much worse than the last two pregnancies." I said, sighing. "Everything seems to be worse."

"Being a surrogate and to triplets. It's hard. It's going to be hard for a long time." The doctor rubbed my arm. "You're strong. You can do it."

"That's what I'm telling myself doc. I'll see you next week." I said, giving him a soft smile, walking out the room. I met up with Abby and Charlie. We were about to head out the door when I heard my name being called again. I saw Troy running up and my body had a whole different reaction than earlier. I just wanted to hug him.

"Ella!" He called out. He caught up with us. "So what's the news?" He asked us.

"Two girls and a boy!" Abby said excitedly.

Charlie showed him the ultrasound picture and he and his wife were talking about their kids. I suddenly felt like crying again. I just felt so lonely and god, it hurt. I'm home alone all the time but I've never felt this alone. I frowned to myself biting my lip. My eyes were watering already. I looked up to see Troy looking at me instead of the picture.

I gave him a weak smile and blinking my tears away. "We should let him get back to work. I don't want him to get fired." I said, rubbing my stomach slowly.

"Oh, of course!" Abby said. "It was nice seeing you again Troy."

"Likewise." Troy said, shaking Charlie's hand. "See you later El." He murmured, his eyes lingering on me.

"Bye." I said quietly before I walked over to the car. I took them back to their hotel after saying goodbyes. They were going to take a cab to the airport tomorrow. I drove home and finally broke down in the drive way. I sat in my car for twenty minute crying hysterically.

I felt like I was going crazy. I was fine one moment, sad the next, happy after that. I just wanted to be normal again. I wanted someone who will be there for me. I wanted someone who loved me even if I was fucked up and had kids for other people. I didn't want to be lonely anymore. I was destined to be alone forever. Nobody was going to ever want me and it hurt and nobody was ever going to understand.

After my hormonal episode I finally gathered myself up enough to get out of the car. One of the babies had hiccups, just like I did. I think it was one of the girls. I made it in my house and went upstairs. All I wanted to do right now was sleep. I wanted to sleep on my stomach but I couldn't. By the time I got to my room I was crying again. I had a cramp in my leg this time and I almost collapsed before I got to the bed. Thankfully it went away when I laid down.

* * *

**Hey y'all. cncgrad02- i'm sorry if you don't like this story yet... or ever. It was one of those 'i had to write it to get it out of my brain type things' I hope you eventually like it. Thanks to the guest user, Jess- my externship is going well. I'm learning alot and it got a little overwhelming but it's been a really good experience. to everyone else- i love you guys. Thank you. I appreciate you guys. I started another story last night that i'm reallly excited about. Hopefully it will turn out like i planned. Don't forget to review! **


	5. twenty weeks-night

"Ellie! Your Boyfriend's here!" Kendall called out from down stairs.

I was laying on my bed. I woke up twice from my nap to pee and another two times before Kendall got home. Other than that, I've been pretty much confined to my bed. I felt a little better after my nap. I was starving though but I didn't want to walk down the stairs to walk back up again.

"Send him up." I yelled down to her.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

I had to sit up, my back was killing me. I looked down at my swollen feet and frowned. Everything about me was big now. I heard a knock at the door. Troy came in holding a bag of food. "I bought Taco Bell." Troy said.

I opened my mouth and I swore a slight moan came out. I wasn't supposed to eat fast food due to Abby and Charlie's requests. What they didn't know won't hurt them, right? "Will you marry me?" I asked, looking up at Troy.

He chuckled and took a seat next to me on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. I have to get up every half hour to pee." I said, sighing. "You? How was work?"

"Surprisingly slow for a weekend. They don't like us saying slow, but it was. That's why I wandered the halls for ten minutes waiting for you to get out of your appointment." He said, digging through his bag. "I was headed back to work when I saw you guys."

I looked through the other bag and lifted out a taco. "I haven't had one of these in forever." I said. I unwrapped it carefully. "This shit is so bad for you but I want it so bad."

"A taco won't kill you." He said, taking a large bite of a burrito he unwrapped.

I took a bite of the taco and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck." I said with my mouth full. Troy chuckled from next to me. "Shit that's good." I took another bite.

He watched me, amused. "When's the last time you had Taco Bell?"

"High school." I said, taking another big bite.

He shook his head at me. "You and your healthy eating habits."

"You promised me a Taco." Kendall said, walking into my room.

I looked up at her, surprised. I almost choked. Kendall never ate anything unhealthy. Even when we were kids, her favorite food was salad. "Here, come join us." Troy said.

She grinned and climbed on the bed. "What'd you get?"

"Tacos!" I said, finishing off mine. "Oh shit."

"What?" They asked me.

"That was amazing." I said, wiping my hands with a napkin and rubbing my happy belly. "I'm going to have the worst heartburn though."

Troy frowned. "Do you want a burrito?"

"Oh god yes." I said, taking the one he handed out toward me.

"Are you excited?" Troy asked after we'd finished eating. Me, him and Kendall were laying on my bed. I was laying in between the two of them. We were all so disgustingly full.

"Who?" I asked, sitting up. My back was starting to hurt. Ken climbed over me and laid on the other side of Troy. I put a pillow under my bump and my head on his arm when I laid on my side.

"You." He said, looking over at me.

"Am I excited for what?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"The babies. Two girls and a boy right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am." I said softly. "I'm… yeah, I guess I'm excited."

Kendall sighed. Troy looked over at her. "What?"

"She's not excited." Kendall said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, Kendall." I snapped at her.

"You don't have to put up a front Gabriella." Kendall snapped back at me. "You always do this. Even when you were pregnant with Syd. You pretend like you're okay when you're not. If you keep holding it in, you're just going to burst." She said.

"I'm fine, Ken." I said, closing my eyes.

"This is why I told you not to do this. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." She said softly. "You don't think I hear you crying Ellie, but I do."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Kendall. Stop. Troy doesn't care and I don't want to hear it okay?" I opened my eyes and avoided their eyes. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I plucked a tissue from my box and wiped my eyes. I finished up in the bathroom and washed my hands.

* * *

I walked back into my room, Troy was sitting on my bed and Kendall was gone. "Your parents called." Troy said. I walked back over to the bed and climbed back in. "You okay?"

I nodded my head silently. I tried to curl myself up the best I could with a bump in the way. "They're thinking of putting me on bed rest soon." I said, sighing.

"You've been working yourself up a lot lately." Troy said, chucking softly. His fingers found my hair. He slowly ran his fingers through it.

"I know." I said, closing my eyes. "You know you don't have to hang out with the annoying pregnant sister. You can hang out with Kendall."

Troy chuckled again, shaking his head. "You asked me to hang out, not her. Remember?"

"I was horny. I'm too emotional right now to be horny." I blurted out. It was silent and I opened my eyes to look up at him. "I didn't just asked you to hang out because I was… Oh god." I smacked my forehead.

Troy looked over at me when he heard the smack. He smirked at me. "I know." He moved my hand. "You're face is so red."

I felt myself flush even more. "Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything." He defended.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said, trying to hide my face.

He held my wrists lightly, moving them away from my face. "Like what?"

"I don't know." I said, I looked over at him.

He laid down on his side next to me. He moved a strand of hair out of my face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, looking at him.

"For being an ass to you when we first hung out." He said, sighing.

"You had every right to be. I should have told you earlier." I said.

"I was just… I thought you had somebody already and I started to really like you." He explained softly. "You are literally the most beautiful person I've ever met." I blinked at him. "You're selfless and strong and amazing…" He trailed off.

I gave him a small smile. "I have a lot of baggage. I have too much for a 26 year old."

"I just think you need somebody to help you with those bags." He said. His fingers were in my hair again, behind my ear, down to my chin.

"Nobody should have to deal with that." I said quietly. He pressed his palm against my cheek. I held onto his wrist and closed my eyes, leaning my face against the warmth of his hand.

"You're right El, nobody should. Not even you." He stroked my face softly with his thumb. "Ellie." He said softly.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Yeah?"

He leaned in moving his hand from my face to my waist. His hard stomach pressed against my baby bump. He poked his tongue out to lick his lips. His lips touched mine gently. A zing of electricity surged through me. His hand slid down my thigh. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Do you guys need anything? A condom? God love you." Kendall laughed. "See what I did there? Mean girls… Classic."

I ripped my lips away from his. "Kendall, I swear to god!" I yelled.

She closed the door, laughing. Troy chuckled from next to me. He turned my chin back towards him, kissing my lips gently. He put his hand on my stomach, one of the babies kicked against his hand. My stomach fluttered as his tongue found it's way between my lips.

The temperature skyrocketed in the room. My hands moved up to his chest. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap the best I could with a baby bump in the way. "Am I heavy?" I asked him quietly. He shook his head at me. I pulled him up and pulled his shirt over his head. I felt myself breathing heavier once I got a look at his perfectly sculpted chest.

I pressed my palms against his chest, slowly moving them south. "Ella." Troy asked, looking up at me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." I said quickly. He sat up and I sat on his thighs. He lifted my shirt over my head. He cupped my bra clad breasts which have already grown two cup sizes. They were so sensitive but his gentle touch made me all the more aroused. His fingertips trailed down to the elastic of my maternity pants.

He pulled the elastic down and moved his fingers across the stretch marks that covered my stomach. I broke my eye contact with him. I moved my hands down to pull the elastic back up to cover my stomach. "Ella, stop." He said. "You're beautiful." He said, pulling it back down again.

I sighed. "I haven't done… this in a while." I said quietly. "I'm a little insecure."

He covered his lips with mine. "It's fine, El." He turned and laid me on my back. I hadn't even noticed he unhooked my bra until he pulled it off my chest. He groaned to himself. They were so full, they barely fell off to the side. He kissed my belly slowly. He lifted my hips to pull my pants off. His lips landed on my knee. "When was the last time someone took care of you babe?" He asked, kissing his way up my thigh slowly.

I couldn't see him and every part of my body was tingling with suspense. I knew my panties were soaked through and I wanted him. I wanted all of him. I felt his fingers brush over my panties slowly. "Too long." I said, holding in the moan. My hips buckled as he caressed the outside of my panties.

He moved his hands away from me and I let out a light whimper. He lifted his head and kissed my belly once. "I'm going to take care of you baby." He moved over to my side and kissed my lips firmly. "I'm going to make you forget about any other man that you've been with." He promised, kissing my lips firmly.

"Please." I moaned out, moving my hands to the top of his jeans. My fingers shook as I unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down carefully. I couldn't get them down far. Troy took the liberty of pulling them down for me, pulling them off his legs. He slid off the bed and kicked the jeans off his legs.

I sat up and slid to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. My eyes flicked up to his and I pulled him over by his hips. I pulled them down slowly, his arousal sprung up in my face. He was big, much bigger than Sydney's dad. He was very well groomed, making me a little nervous about myself. Oh, I got waxed a little while ago, it shouldn't be that bad.

My fingers moved down the V shaped trail leading down to his beautiful… "Fuck." He groaned as my hand wrapped around him. I squeezed as I stoked him. He leaked out a little bit. I spread it around the head of his penis slowly. "You're killing me Gabi." He husked out, holding onto my shoulders, steadying himself.

I gave him a devilish smirk. I brushed the tip of my tongue against the tip of the head. His hips bucked and I continued to stroke him. "You can tease me, I can tease you too." I said, rising to my feet. My hands glided around his neck, pulling his lips down to mine.

He moved his hands down my back slowly. He gripped my butt firmly, kneading it with his hands. His lips pulled away from mine, moving their attention to my neck. "I'm not going to hurt the babies… am I?" He mumbled against my neck I shook my head, no. I tilted my neck so he could access it better. He move up to my sensitive ears. My eyes rolled back as he nibbled on my bare earlobe.

Troy's fingers slipped into my panties. His large fingers ran along my wet core. He pulled his hand out and pulled my panties off. I stepped out of them and turning my back toward him. I bent over, my palms pressed against my bed. I felt him slip a finger in. "Please." I begged, gripping the comforter.

I felt his thumb brush against my clit slowly. My heart was beating so wildly, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. He lined himself up against me and eased his head in slowly. I squeaked in pain. He stopped. "Baby, you alright?" He asked, dropping a kiss on my back.

I wanted to cry, he was so sweet. Then he rubbed my clit again, sending me into a sexual daze. "Keep going." I said breathlessly. He slipped in the rest of the way with ease. I bit my lip firmly to keep the groans in. He pulled back and thrust it in quickly. I squeaked again but in pleasure. "Just like that." I said, again breathlessly.

Troy's fingers dug into my hips as he slid in and out of me slowly. My arms were starting to hurt. I dropped down to my elbows and it was just at the right angle. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath. I moaned in encouragement and his hips met my ass at a much quicker pace. Everything was so sensitive I felt like I was about to explode.

"Mmm, Troy. OH." I squeezed the sheets in between my fingers. "I'm ab-" I shut my eyes, dropping my head onto my arms. If it wasn't for Troy holding me up, I'm sure my knees would have collapsed as I came. A moan tumbled out of my mouth as I lifted myself back up. I turned around and took a seat, trying to catch my breath.

Troy stroked himself slowly and I watched as he waited patiently for me. I turned to my side, propping up my belly with my pregnancy pillow. Troy climbed on the bed and I rested my calf on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth slowly. I smiled and watched as he sat back up. He entered me again and I closed my eyes. Troy held onto my leg and buried himself deep in me. I squeezed my walls around him.

He gripped onto my thighs as he moved in and out of me quickly. His eyes were locked on mine. I've never seen him so serious. His eyes, glazed over with lust. He shut his eyes, digging his fingers into my legs. "Fuck, babe. Ah." He let out a strangled moan as he released. He slowed down until he came to a stop.

"Troy." I said breathlessly. He didn't move. "Troy, I gotta pee." I said, laughing a little bit.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He pulled out and I got up quickly, rushing over to the bathroom. I came out and put his shirt on the upper half of my body, I didn't want to stretch it out. I put on some underwear and shorts over it. Troy walked in the bathroom when I walked out. I pulled the comforter off my bed and laid on the top sheet. I rubbed my belly slowly, closing my eyes.

The bathroom door opened then closed again. I heard Troy shuffling around. I opened my eyes. He had his pants on. "Where are you going?" I asked, frowning.

"I gotta go home." He said, walking over to me. I felt my eyes water up. "I have to work tomorrow." He walked over to me. "I'm going to need my shirt."

I shook my head, looking away. I wiped the tears from my face. I got up quickly and pulled off his shirt and threw it at him. "Fine." I walked over my dresser and I pulled a sweatshirt over my head. I sniffed and walked back over to my bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I thought, you out of all people wouldn't screw me over." I said, laughing bitterly.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked me. "I have to go home. I'm not leaving forever."

"Might as well." I pulled my pillow over to me and put it in between my legs and under my large stomach. "At least you didn't knock me up like the last one did." I mumbled.

"Gabriella." Troy said frustrated. I watched him run his fingers through his hair. "Look at me, I'm going to go home, go to sleep, go to work and then I'm going to come see you tomorrow." I stared at him before I turned around. "Do you want me to stay?" I nodded. "Can I go home and get my stuff for work?"

I sighed, nodding. "I guess." I said quietly.

"Hey." He walked over to me, turning my head. He kissed my lips slowly. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." I looked up at him. He stroked my cheek slowly. He kissed my lips again before he kissed my forehead. He walked out of the door and I curled up on the bed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, relaxing against the bed.

"Ella." I heard a voice call my name. I felt a pair of lips on my neck. "El, baby. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked over at Troy. "Hmm, what?"

"I'm back." He said, crawling into bed with me.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed the back of my neck gently. "For what babe?" He asked, rubbing his nose against the back of my neck.

I sighed, relaxing against him. "For putting up with my crazy, hormonal ass. I'm sorry about freaking out. I'm not normally like this, I promise."

He chuckled, rumbling my back. "Don't worry, It's one of the things I love about you. Everybody gets temporarily crazy once in a while."

I yawned, licking my lips. "Where have you been all my life?"

"I ask the same thing everyday, babe."

Troy left early this morning for work. He was working twelve hours today and wasn't sure he was going to come around today. I woke up when Troy left. It took me a while to get back to sleep again. I woke up with a need to pee. I walked out of my room after I peed. I walked into the kitchen and looked for food.

"Hey Ellie." Kendall said, walking into the room.

I jumped. "Shit, why are you home?" I covered my chest. "You're going to make me go into pre term labor."

She laughed. "Sorry. The boss wasn't there so I don't have to be there." She shrugged.

"Oh. In that case, make me some food." I said, looking in the fridge still.

She made a face. "No. You should be making me food. I had to hear you and Troy go at it for like an hour and a half."

My face turned red and I looked at her horrified. "You heard that?"

Kendall laughed, nodding. "Yep. I tolerated it because I like Troy. He's a good guy. If he hurts you, I will cut his balls off."

"We aren't anything official…" I said, looking away from my sister. I grabbed stuff to make a sandwich and started making it.

"Yet." She finished for me. "That boy loves you… whether he admits it or not. It takes one hell of a man to stick around when you're pregnant." She said, looking at me. She shrugged her shoulders. "That's all I'm saying."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. 23 weeks

"We've got names!" I heard Abby singing when I picked up my phone for our daily phone call. I was put on bed rest after I walked around for about five hours on Black Friday. I was 22 weeks now and the triplets were perfectly healthy, good size, and developing well. I was laying in my bed. It was six in the morning. Abby was getting ready for work, we talked mostly in the morning since she had to work all day. She was working as much as she can because she was going to stay home with the triplets until they started school.

"Really now?" I asked, looking at my huge belly. I was covered by a sheet and Troy was laying naked beside me. We agreed to have sex one last time since I was on bed rest until the babies were born.

"We went through a lot of discussion. We aren't going to tell anybody but we thought it would be fair to tell you because you are carrying them." Abby said, I could hear her grinning.

"Are they going to be all the same letter?" I asked, sitting up. I got comfortable against the head board.

There was ruffling in the back ground. "You know, we were thinking about that but Charlie and I don't have the same letter so it wouldn't really be the same." She said. "So we went an alternative route. You know how we are Abby and Charlie. We have a B, D, and an E name."

I smiled. "What are they?"

"The boy is going to be Bryce Charles Andrews." I cooed. She continued. "Dayna Ellie Andrews, because you are so amazing. You really are apart of the family Gabriella."

"You're going to make me cry!" I felt myself tearing up already.

"Aw! Don't cry." She said.

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Let me hear the last one."

"Okay. Eileen Rose Andrews." She said.

I smiled. "They're perfect." I rubbed my belly slowly. "I really like them."

"I'm so glad you do" She said, her smile evident in her voice. "Hey, I have to head off to work. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, have a good day."

"You too. Bye now." Abby hung up and I put my phone down.

I rubbed my back and wiggled my toes. "You alright?" I heard a voice from next to me.

"Yeah, I can't feel my feet." I said, laughing a little bit. I laid back down, lying on my side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, giving me a quick kiss.

"I'm okay, I slept pretty good last night. The babies are pretty mellow this morning, probably because I haven't eaten yet." I said. He pressed his palm against my stomach. I watched him feel one of the babies move around. "Do you want kids?"

He looked up at me, a bit scared. "Um…"

I rolled my eyes. "Not now Troy. Like after you're married or older."

"I'm almost thirty so I'd like to have kids sooner rather than when I'm 45 and can't run after them." He said. "I guess men don't think about it in depth as much as women do. I'd like to have at least one of each though."

"My mom only has sisters and my dad only has sisters, Steph has girls and I had a girl. I wonder if Kendall is going to be the one with all the boys." I thought aloud.

"Boys are so much easier than girls." He said.

"Oh babe, I know. I lived with three hormonal." I laughed. "Well, I guess until they hit puberty and get… sperm everywhere."

Troy burst out laughing. "That is not how it is." I raised my eyebrow. "Some guys have the decency to do it in private."

"I just don't want that… smell all around my house."

Troy chuckled again. "You don't want to get me started on periods."

"Give them some Midol, tampons, and food and they'll be good." I said, waving my hand.

He shook his head at me. "Were you talking to Abby?" I nodded. "How's she doing?"

"She's really good. They picked names." I said, snuggling against him.

Troy kissed the top of my head gently. He rubbed my arm. "What are they?"

"The boy is named Bryce. The girls are Dayna and Eileen."

"Those are nice names." He said, looking over at the clock. "Shit, I have to get ready."

I pouted. "Don't go."

"Hey, I have to. I'll be back at noon with lunch, okay?" He promised, kissing my lips.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked him, rubbing his bare chest.

"Anything you want." He said.

I grinned. "That's my boy." I pulled him down, kissing his lips firmly. He chuckled, kissing me back. He pulled back from my lips. "You need a shower."

He laughed. "Thanks babe." He rolled out of bed and over to the bathroom.

I closed my eyes when I heard the shower running. Things with Troy were great. He took me out for dinner and asked me to be his girl. My family is really happy for me, even if they think any relationship I'd be in right now is a little strange. Ed and Dom were the happiest out of everybody I think. They wanted me to find somebody since I had Sydney.

I sighed, I was so bored. I hated bed rest. I think I'm going to go crazy. It's only been a day. I don't know if I could do this for fourteen or more weeks. I sighed again, loudly. "Do you want me to call someone to keep you company?" Troy asked, walking out in a towel.

"No, I'm fine." I said, rubbing my belly. "I'll call Steph or Ken if I get too bored. I think I might go back to sleep."

He walked over to me and kissed my lips. "Did you figure out what you wanted for lunch?" I watched him get dressed, rubbing his head with the towel.

"No, I'll text you." I said, turning over to look at him.

Troy nodded. He zipped up his bag and walked over to me again. He moved my hair out of my face. "I'll see you soon Beautiful." He kissed my lips slowly.

I smiled with my eyes closed. "Talk to you later." He gave three kisses to my baby bump before he left.

I got up to pee a couple minutes later. The doctor said that going to the bathroom, showering, and eating were the only times I could get on my feet. I took a quick nap before waking up to pee again. I walked down stairs and got a quick snack, bringing it up to bed. It was times like these where I wish I had friends.

* * *

I settled for daytime television instead. Troy came back a little after noon with some food. He sat in the bed with me. "I have some news." He said.

"Alright?" I said, looking over at him. "What is it?"

"My best friend and his wife are coming to town next week." He took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Are they from Albuquerque, like you?" I asked, eating as well.

"Yep, they come down every couple of months to hang out. They haven't been here since September." He said.

I smiled. "That's fun, you'll have other people to hang out with instead of me."

"Whatever El. They really want to meet you. I haven't told them you were pregnant though."

I almost choked. "Why not?"

"Chad and I have this on going prank war." He said. "I'm going to fuck with him." Troy started laughing. "He's going to be so freaked out."

"Chad is your friends name?" I asked him.

"Yep. He's practically my brother. He stayed in New Mexico when I came out here. His wife, Taylor, we've all known each other for years. Everybody said they were going to get married because they came from the only two black families in East Albuquerque." He laughed. "I mean, their names are Chad and Taylor. Anyway. Zeke moved in there in the fifth grade so there were three."

I laughed at him. "That's nice."

"Anyway, they're married now because she likes him for some reason. I love Chad to death but Taylor could do so much better. She just passed her bar exam. He's a substitute teacher."

"Better than a professional baby carrier with a bachelors degree from Stanford." I said, taking a bite of my food.

Troy laughed. "You'll probably get along with Taylor then. You can talk about smart girl things."

I smiled a little bit. "We'll see."

We finished eating and he had to go back to work. I was in the middle of watching a fight on Maury when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said absent mindedly, shoveling low-cal popcorn in my mouth.

"You'll never guess who I saw today." Kendall said.

"Who?" I asked with my mouthful.

"Let me start from the beginning. I was walking to that taco truck down the street, remember the one I took you to that one time. Anyway, I was walking back to work with my taco when I heard somebody calling my name. I was like 'who the fuck is calling me?' Then I look up and saw… you'll never guess… Marco." Kendall said.

I choked on my popcorn. "Marco? What did he say to you?" I turned my attention from the TV.

"He was like, 'hey, I thought it was you.' I looked at him and was like, 'what do you want?' He was like, 'I just wanted to say hi, damn. How's your sister?'" Ken spoke in a man voice for Marco.

"What did you say?" I asked, dropping the popcorn back in the bowl.

"I told him it was none of his damn business! If I didn't have tacos in my hand I would have punched him in the face." She said.

"That's so… weird. He just pops up out of nowhere." I said, sighing. "Good thing he doesn't know where we live."

"He knows where mom and dad live." Kendall reminded me.

"Dad would kick his ass if he showed up at the door." I said, laughing.

"This is true… Well I just had to tell you that. How's bed rest?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's fucking boring. Troy brought me lunch now me and the babies are watching Maury. I think Steph, Sean and the kids are coming over for dinner." I said, yawning.

"Okay, at least I don't have to cook. Oh, We have to pay the mortgage and the cable." She said.

"I'll do it, I need something to do. Fuck I'll balance your checkbook if you want." I said. "I'm so bored I think I'm gonna die."

"I'd say clean my room but that'd be hard to do confined to your bed." She said laughing. "My check book is in my desk drawer."

I laughed. "I'll let you get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too, Ellie. Bye." She hung up the phone. I got up, moving my bowl of popcorn to the other side of my bed. I took a quick potty break before I grabbed my computer, my wallet and Kendall's check book before getting to work.

* * *

I put some lipstick on, looking at myself in the mirror. Troy told me to get ready because he was going to bring his friends over to meet me. I was a little nervous. I looked like I had a beach ball under my shirt. I was 23 weeks pregnant. I still had quite a bit of energy but I was still on bed rest. When I was home alone, I walked around the house like nothing was wrong. I didn't feel like I should be on bed rest but I guess my doctor knows what he's doing.

I took a deep breath and smoothed down my dress. It was flow-y at the bottom, making my bump smaller than it was. It made my boobs look huge though. I had to put a camisole under it. I put on some flats. I needed to get a pedicure. I fixed my hair and picked up my room a little bit, fixing things here and there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

I turned around to face Troy. "Technically, but I don't want to. I'm tired of being inside."

He grinned at me. "You look so beautiful babe."

I put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Thank you." I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me. He nudged his nose against mine before he kissed my lips slowly.

He rubbed my belly slowly as he pulled away. "Chad is going to shit himself."

"Are they here?" I asked him, resting my hands on my belly.

"Yeah they're down stairs." He said.

"Troy! Rude." I picked up my phone and walked towards the door.

"Let me help you." He said as we got to the stairs.

I rolled my eyes. "I walk up and down these stairs all the time." He still held my hand all the way down the stairs. "You're ridiculous."

He kissed my lips quickly as we got to the bottom of the stairs. We walked into the living room and a man and a woman were standing there, talking quietly. "Chad, Taylor this is my girlfriend Gabriella. Ellie this is Chad and Taylor."

"Nice to mee- Dear god." Chad said getting a look at my bump. I smoothed it down, accenting it's size.

"Chad!" Taylor slapped his arm "Sorry about my husband. He talks out of his ass sometimes. I'm Taylor Danforth. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Gabriella Montez. Troy's fiancé." I said.

"What!" Chad said, looking over at Troy.

I giggled. "I'm just kidding. Troy and I have only been going out for a couple of weeks. He knocked me up a while back in the bathroom of the grocery store."

Troy smirked at me. Chad closed his eyes. "Wait, it's yours?" Chad said trying to make sense of this all.

"They are. It's Triplets." Troy said, rubbing my belly.

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "I think I'm going to need a minute." Chad said, walking into my kitchen.

"Triplets?" Taylor asked.

"I'll go talk to him." Troy said, following Chad.

I took a seat on the couch. "They're not his. He's pranking Chad." I said, looking over at Taylor.

She gave me a smile. "I figured. But you're really pregnant?"

I nodded. "I'm pregnant, with triplets. I'm a surrogate."

She raised her eyebrows again. "Really?" She looked away. "Is it hard? Giving birth?"

"I'm not gonna lie. It hurts like a bitch." I said, rubbing my belly. "It's so worth it when you see a little baby and their parents who are so happy to see it."

"You've done this before?" She asked, interested.

"I had my sisters twin girls. She had cancer, had to take it all out." I said. "I had a daughter too. She got adopted."

"Wow so this is the third time?" She asked me. "Does it get easier?"

I laughed. "I had one baby then two and now three. It's supposed to but I guess for me it's not." I rubbed my belly. She took a deep breath. She had an uneasy look on her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded giving me a tight smile. "Can I… touch your stomach?"

"Go ahead. One is kicking another one has hiccups. The other one must be sleeping." I laughed. She took a seat next to me and hesitantly put her fingers on my belly.

"I don't feel anything." She said.

I took her hand and put it under my belly button where a baby was kicking. She felt a kick on her hand and looked up at me shocked. "Can you feel it?" I asked, smiling.

"It's amazing!" She said, putting her other hand on my stomach. "Wow." She said quietly.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" I said smiling.

Her small smile faltered. "Oh god." She said breathlessly.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" I asked her quietly.

"You're good! You're good Gabriella! You had me going." Chad said walking into the room.

I looked up at them confused. "I told him." Troy explained.

I laughed. "Oh. I was really convincing huh?"

"Tay, they're not his!" Chad said.

Taylor smiled. "I know. I felt one of them kick. You have to feel it. It's crazy."

"May I?" Chad asked.

I nodded. He walked over and put both hands on my belly. I moved his hand over to the left a little bit. His mouth turned into a perfect 'o'. "Did you feel it?" I asked him.

"That's so cool!" He said. He put his ear to my belly.

"They aren't talking in there Chad." Troy said chuckling.

"You never know." He said, frowning.

Taylor laughed at her husband. "Never a dull moment with him."

"I can see that." I said smiling.

I really liked Chad and Taylor. They were really cool. I don't know but there was something about Taylor that was a little distracting. As I got to know her through out the day I knew she was really smart. She put up with Chad's sometimes obnoxious sense of humor. She was very professional. She had a great poker face but there were moments that she looked like she was lost in space.

They were supposed to come back tomorrow to hang out some more. I decided to take a bath. I sunk down into the warm water and moved my fingers up and down my stomach slowly. I wondered what it was going to be like when I have the triplets. They would be in Arizona with their parents. I would be here without a job. I would try to go back to normal. Would I be a surrogate again? What happened if I got pregnant with Troy's baby? I would be terrified…

I gasped sitting up. I finally figured it out. Taylor was pregnant. That's why she was acting a little weird around me. I am definitely going to talk to her tomorrow. I sat back. I wonder if that's what she was feeling. She is probably scared to death. At least she's married. She'll never have to do it alone. She's a lawyer so she has money or is going to have money. I wonder how Chad is going to react.

The next day they came back over and I was dying to talk to Taylor alone. We were all sitting on the couch. "Taylor, what was Troy like in high school?" I asked her.

"A lunk-head. All they did was eat, sleep and breathe basketball." She said laughing. "Troy was a bit of a playboy. He was the captain of the basketball team. Everybody thought he was going to go pro."

I looked over at Troy. "My dad wanted me to go pro or become a doctor… mostly both." Troy corrected.

"Coach was Troy's dad. Troy lived in the gym and he wasn't a playboy. All the girls threw themselves at him but hoops never had time for them. Right hoops?" Chad said, nudging him.

"Right." Troy said with a small smirk. I giggled at them.

"What were you like in high school?" Taylor asked.

"I wasn't social with anybody but my sisters. I was a nerd basically." I said.

"You're smart though. Getting paid to have people babies." Chad said.

I licked my lips. "I'm not getting paid. I'm giving people who cant have children a chance to have children." I looked over at Troy. "Can you get me some water?"

"Sure babe." He said standing up. "Come on Chad. Get your woman something to drink too."

Chad got up and they walked into the kitchen. I turned to Taylor. "Does he know?"

She looked at me alarmed. "Does who know what?"

"Chad." I said. "Does he know?"

"About what?" She asked, nervously.

I got up and took a seat next to her. "I apologize if I'm wrong but you know what I'm talking about." I put a hand on her stomach.

Her eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"I've been three times. I know a pregnant woman when I see one." I said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed.. I'm petrified." She said, breathlessly.

I smiled, sympathetically. "I know the feeling. Have you been to the doctors yet?"

"No I have an appointment when we get back." Taylor said.

I rubbed my tummy slowly. "You should tell him sooner than later." I said. "My daughters father doesn't know he has a daughter. He was a jackass though. He was long gone before Sydney was born."

She frowned. "That's terrible."

I nodded. "I know, but now she has two fathers that love her and that's all that matters." I said with a small smile. "It's really all that matters."

* * *

**Lol hisboo13- i know the sex was a little weird... but she's a surrogate not knocked up by some random dude. **

**It's tuesday and i'm home. I seriously miss all you guys and all your sweet reviews. I've been working hard on this new story i've just thought up. I'm trying to tackle writing all these stories at once and my externship and school but i guess writing is not the hardest of those three things. I think i'm going out of town this weekend so i'll do the best i can to upload... i might bring my lap top JIC. I want to make a tumblr or a twitter or something where i can talk to all of you like all the time... cause we're friends right? lol. Leave a review saying if you think I should make one or not. I'll probably tweet the dumbest things. bahaha. Anyway. Lemme know! Don't forget to review!**


	7. 24 weeks

**Sorry Guys! This is the real chapter, i promise!**

* * *

Taylor and I got pretty close the couple of days that they were here. We exchanged information and I told her that if she had any questions, she could ask me. Chad was actually really funny. I loved being around them. Even though we didn't grow up together, it felt like I had real friends… it was nice. Troy had to go back to work. He was working double shifts to catch up with some money.

I was still on bed rest. I was bored out of my mind. I needed to go Christmas shopping. I was avoiding doing it online because I like to walk around and browse before I bought something. Kendall was telling me she was running into Marco more often. He said he wanted to meet up with me. I was debating on seeing what he actually wanted. Ken and I were afraid he was going to follow her home one day. He hadn't gone around my parents house yet, which was good.

Being 24 months pregnant with triplets made me feel like I was just being pumped up with air. Every part of my body was getting bigger it seemed. The doctor said I was right on track with my weight though. I just wanted this pregnancy to be over. I didn't remember being this impatient with the twins. I don't know. I guess it was different circumstances.

My phone rang around noon. It was the week before Christmas and for the record I had resorted to online shopping. "Hello?" I asked, resting my bottle of water on my big belly.

"Can you fucking talk to him? because I'm tired of talking to him." Kendall said, frustrated.

"Sure." I said dryly. Oh god. I picked up the granola bar I was eating and took a bite.

"Hello?" The deep familiar voice I was once in love with came over the line.

"Can you stop harassing my sister Marco?" I asked him with my mouthful.

"If you go to dinner with me." He said.

I laughed "Why the hell do you want to go to dinner with me? You broke up with me over five years ago."

"Gabriella, please?" He begged. He always called me by my full name. It was irritating as hell.

"Fine. It's going to be at my house and Kendall's going to be there." I said.

"That's fine. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Deal. Put my sister back on the phone." I ordered.

"Adios Gabriella." Marco tried to say smoothly

"Suck a dick Marco." I said in a nice tone.

Kendall laughed. "Oh I wish he would have heard that." She sighed. "What's up?"

"We're having dinner with Marco tomorrow night. Give him the address. Troy is coming but don't tell him that." I said, yawning.

"I don't know how you're tired. All you do is sleep all day." She said.

"Bite me." I said, hanging up. I felt really sassy today. I don't know why I was like that.

Troy chuckled as he came into the room. "What was that?"

"Just talking to Kendall." I said before he dropped a kiss on my lips. "How's work?"

"Busy. Everybody is trying to get in and out before Christmas." He said, handing me a bag of food.

"What are you doing for dinner tomorrow?" I asked him. I took out my sandwich, carefully unwrapping it.

"I don't know babe." He said, sleepily.

"You're coming over for dinner with me, Ken and Marco." I said, taking a bite.

He perked up at the last name. "Marco? Who is Marco?"

"Sydney's Sperm Donor." I said, covering my mouth as I spoke.

Troy's face seemed to darken. "What the hell does he want?"

I shrugged, swallowing. "He wanted to talk; he was bugging Kendall so I invited him over. He doesn't know your coming." I took another bite.

"That isn't going to turn out well. He went to jail right?" Troy asked.

I laughed. "He ran too many red lights, didn't pay the bill or go to court. It's not like he killed anybody."

"I'm just saying." He defended.

"He doesn't even know about Sydney so don't bring her up. He doesn't need to know about her." I said, looking at him seriously.

"I won't. I won't risk having Syd taken away from Ed and Dom." Troy said, rubbing his hand over my pregnant belly. "How do you think he's going to react to these guys?"

"I think he'll hit the ground running." I said, watching him kiss the side of my belly.

"Hello Babies." He said, talking against my shirt.

"They say hello." I said, eating another bite. "They missed you these last couple days."

"I missed them too, huh guys?" He asked, moving his hands along my belly feeling each of them kick out. "Only 14 more weeks to go."

"I know. I'll be fat and baby-less." I said, chewing my food. "You keep bringing me food like this. You're going to make me fat."

He chuckled. "I'm just giving in to your demands baby." He said, giving me a forehead kiss. He checked his watch. "I should get going."

I frowned. "Don't go, you just got here."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss on my pouted lip. "Baby, I have to get back to work. I have the day off tomorrow and we can do anything you want to do. We can even get out of the house, but don't tell your doctor." Troy said with a sly grin.

I immediately perked up. "Okay. I'm holding you to that." I gabbed his face and kissed him firmly. "You can leave now."

He scoffed. "Alright, El. I feel the love." He started to get up but I pulled him back, connecting my lips to his. I brushed my tongue out to meet his. His tongue twirled around mine before he nibbled on my lip and pulled away. "Mmm, that's more like it."

I smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye beautiful girl." Troy gave me another kiss before kissing my stomach and walking out of the room.

Troy came over a little before 11 the next day. He ordered me to get up and get in the shower when he walked in my room. So I got up and got in the shower like I was told. I got dressed and brushed through my hair before leaving it in it's natural curls.

I grabbed a pair of socks and shoes before walking over to my bed. I slipped my socks on quickly then dropped my shoes on the floor. I slid my feet in and tried to reach down "Need help?" I heard Troy ask from behind me.

"Please." I said. I watched him get up and set my foot on his leg. He tied my shoe before doing the same to the other one.

He lifted me up and kissed my lips gently. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." I said taking a deep breath. "Where are we going today?"

"We are going to the city, of course."

I frowned. "That's going to be a lot of walking."

"I got it covered baby." He said, kissing my lips again slowly.

I gathered my things and I wrapped myself in a coat. We walked down stairs. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked, holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

I shrugged. "The city, want to come?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. I laughed as she ran upstairs.

"You don't care if she comes?" I asked Troy.

He shrugged. "Kendall's awesome. And I have another surprise for you when we get there."

"Can we go to the aquarium?" I asked him, taking a seat on the couch.

"Anything you want to do babe." He twirled a strand of hair around my finger.

"Kendall! Hurry up!" I yelled. "I love my sister to death but IF SHE DOESN'T HURRY UP."

She laughed. "I'm coming!" She ran back down the stairs, changing into warmer clothes. Her long brown hair, identical to mine was thrown up in a bun. She rushed over to me with her purse. "Alright!"

"Help me up." I said, holding my arms up. They helped me up and we walked over to Troy's car. "We taking BART?"

"Yes." He rubbed my waist.

"I'll drive! I have a parking thing." Kendall said, pointing to her car.

I nodded, shrugging. We headed over to Kendall's car and I climbed into the back. I stretched my legs out as Troy sat in the front. I put my legs up as we drove down the street to the BART station. Kendall parked and we got out of the car, walking in. We bought our tickets and waited for the next train.

I leaned my back against Troy and he wrapped his arms around me. Kendall was watching us. "It's sad that my pregnant sister can find a great guy like you Troy."

I laughed. "Maybe if you went grocery shopping once in a while you would have met him before me."

Troy chuckled. "Check the salad dressing aisle. It's like speed dating."

"What the hell are you talking about anyway Kendall? You've had way more boyfriends than I had and I'm five years older than you." I said, resting my head against Troy.

She sighed. "I guess that's true. One of them wanted to go out with you remember? Ollie had a thing for my 'Nerdy-hot older sister'"

Troy laughed. "Ollie was a pervert." I said, rubbing my belly.

"Oh well. Good things come to those who wait." Kendall said. "Hopefully Tonya will hire another hot intern." She spoke of her boss.

"Maybe." I said shrugging.

* * *

The train came and we got on. I sat by the window. Troy sat across from me and Kenny sat next to me. "Steph is going to be so pissed that we're going to the city without her." Kendall said.

"She's a mom, she has duties." I said.

"So are you. You're supposed to be on bed rest." Troy mentioned.

"If my doctor asks, I'm going to blame it on you babe." I rested my feet in his lap.

"Did the pick names yet?" Ken asked, rubbing my belly.

I nodded. "Bryce, Dayna, Eileen."

"Eileen is cute." She said with a soft smile. She leaned over, resting her head on my arm.

I loved Kendall. She was my best friend. She was an amazing person. I loved living with her, her and Steph always made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Even though Steph is five years older than me and ten years older than Ken. We were always really close. I would do anything for them, just like they would do anything for me.

I felt Kendall squeeze my hand as if she read my thoughts or was thinking the same thing. "I love you Ellie."

"I love you too Kenny." I said softly.

"Did you start the Ellie thing?" Troy asked my sister.

"Yep. I got tired of saying Gabriella and everybody else in the world called her Gabi so I started to call her Ellie and now everybody calls her Ellie or Ella." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Stephanie is the only person in the world that still calles me Gabi." I laughed. "Some pretty generic nicknames huh?"

Troy chuckled. "Please. My name is Troy. My grandma calls me Troysie. Chad calls me Hoops and those are the only two nicknames I have."

"I'll give you a nickname. I'm the master nickname giver." Kendall said. "I'll call you T."

"How original." I snorted.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I should give you a new nickname babe." He said, rubbing my shin. "Other than Gabi, El, Ellie, or Ella."

"Lay one on me." I said, putting my free hand on top of my bump. Man I needed to pee.

Troy thought quietly. "Brie."

I scrunched my nose. "Like the cheese?"

He nodded, grinning. "Like the cheese."

"It fits, cause she stinks."

"Shut up Kendall." I said, laughing.

"Brie." Troy repeated. "I like that."

We got off BART and took Muni over to Pier 39. I held Troy's hand as we walked down. We were surrounded by shops and people. Kendall was on the other side of me. We walked slowly, trying not to bump into people. I didn't feel like getting elbowed in my stomach today. We took the elevator up to the Aquarium and walked into the shop.

"Mommy!"

I felt somebody cling to my legs. Sydney pulled away, grinning. "Hi baby! I would kneel down to hug you but I don't think I could get back up again." I said laughing.

"It's okay. You have some big babies in your belly." She said touching my stomach.

"I know! They're going to get bigger."

"Momma I hope you don't explode." She said, hugging my leg.

I laughed. "I hope I don't either. Can you say hi to Troy and Auntie Ken?"

She nodded rushing over to the people beside me. Ed and Dom were standing there grinning. "I love watching her with you. She adores you." Ed said, coming over to give me a hug. "You look fabulous."

I laughed. "I should; all I did was sleep for the past three weeks."

Dom grinned at me, giving me a hug as well. "I see you and Troy are getting cozy. I told you this would happen." He said to his husband.

"I'm the one who said you should have hooked them up a long time ago." Ed countered.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Anyway, are you sure you're up for walking through the aquarium?"

"Yes, but I have to pee first." I said. They both pointed the way and I wadded over to the bathroom quickly. Once I came out we all went in and walked along the dark areas slowly. Sydney loved the exhibits. Troy stayed with me the whole time and Kendall, Ed, and Dom were switching off with Sydney.

"Does it make you sad you can't see her everyday?" Troy asked as we found a bench to take a quick seat on. We were watching Sydney rush around.

I took a deep breath, my legs were starting to feel tingly. "Of course. I wish I could take care of her everyday. I was nineteen when I had her. I was in my second year of college. My boyfriend just left me, I was living in a dorm. I couldn't take care of an infant. I wasn't emotionally, mentally or financially ready for her."

"You're the strongest person I've ever met." He said, kissing my ear gently. His arms were wrapped around my chest, snugly. "You're a great mom. You're going to be an amazing mom when you have kids that you keep."

I laughed at his wording of choice. "I'll do anything for my kids. All six of them."

"It's going to be hard." He said. "When the triplets are born."

I nodded. "I know. Thankfully, I'll have you here to support me." I licked my lips. "Abby was saying how I could go live with them for the first month or so. I can help them and maybe breast feed for a little bit. She says she wants all the nutrients the babies can get."

"Would you go?" He asked, kissing my ear once again.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I want to. I don't know if it would make it harder to leave them."

"Mommy, Troy, come on! We have to go on the flat conveyor belt." Sydney started tugging on my hand.

"I'm coming Syd." I said. Troy got up and helped me up.

"Conveyor Belt. I didn't know what the hell a conveyor belt was when I was six." Troy said. I giggled at him, grabbing a hold of his hand.

We took the elevator down and saw the Jelly fish. We moved on to the tube with ,indeed, a conveyor belt to move people along. It felt nice to stand there and not walk. I leaned up against Troy, poor guy. I was stuck to him like surper glue. He always propped me up with a grin on his face. I turned to him and gave him a gentle kiss before we walked off of the conveyor belt thing.

Sydney and Kendall were intrigued by the giant squid floating around in the glass they didn't see us walked past. We found another bench in front of the elevator. I frowned a little bit. "I guess being this pregnant makes me no fun."

"You're plenty of fun but we don't want you to go into pre term labor. We don't want you to have the babies at the aquarium." Troy said, kissing my forehead.

"This is true." I said, rubbing my belly. "The breaks are nice."

"Syd doesn't even notice." Troy pointed out, literally pointing to her. We watched her squeal in excitement at the fish with one of her dads. The other and Kendall were following behind.

We all went back in the elevator going back up to the second floor. I stopped for another bathroom break before we went on and got to the more interactive part. I took a seat on the bench and Sydney dragged Troy over to the sting rays. Ed and Dom both sat next to me.

"I don't want to touch anything that can kill me." Ed said.

"Sting ray's can't kill you." Dom said, rolling his eyes.

"Steve Irwin, Hello?" Ed replied, making me giggle.

"You guys are hilarious." I said, leaning my back against the back of the bench. "How was Troy with Syd before we met?" I asked them quietly, watching him.

"Troy came over when he could. He'd fresh out of college trying to get his career established. I'm just glad he stayed here and didn't go back to Albuquerque." Dom said. "It's nice to have family here."

"How are you guys related?" I asked curiously.

"Our moms were twin cousins. They were born on the same day within minutes of each other. My mom had me early, like 20 or something. Troy's mom had gotten herself established, got married then had Micah. I'm not that older than he is." Dom said. "But then she had Troy and I came over all the time to hang out with them."

I grinned. "Were you guys close?"

"When we were little but we drifted apart. Now that were older we're getting closer again."

I nodded. "He's pretty great."

"He's always been a good kid." Dom said. "I'm really proud of him. I'm glad he found a good girl like you."

I laughed to myself. "I don't really think I fit the definition of good. I'm going to have six kids before I'm thirty."

"You had one kid. Five of them aren't yours." Ed reminded me.

"You know what I mean. I'm glad he came back into my life though. He could have just walked out and I'd have never saw him again." I watched as they walked back over here.

"Mommy! I touched the thing!" She said excitedly.

I smiled at my daughter. "Which thing?"

"The sting ray." Kendall reminded her.

"Yeah that! It was so cool!" She grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it babe." I said, giving her a tight hug.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. She and Troy helped me up and we walked through the gift store. Troy spoiled the little girl. He bought her anything she wanted which was two stuffed animals, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. I shook my head at him. I'm sure he knows better. We walked down further to a restaurant at the end of the pier. We got seated and I sat in between Sydney and Troy.

"Mommy." She said. I looked over at her. She pulled out her two jellyfish stuffed animals. "I want you to have one just like me. You can have the purple one because it's your favorite color." She handed me the purple jellyfish, holding onto the pink one.

I smiled at my little girl. She was so precious. "Thank you baby." I kissed her forehead. "You're going to make me cry. I love you, so much."

"You should thank Troy, he bought them." She said.

I smiled over at Troy. "Thank you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome beautiful." He said, his lips grazing my ear.

We all ate before we took Sydney down to the merry-go-round. Troy and Kendall took her on it while I stood and watched with her fathers. I was debating on telling them about Marco. I didn't want them to be mad at me. I clutched the jellyfish in my hands along with the bag of picture we all took together. I guess I should tell them, just in case something did happen.

"I have to tell you guys something." I said, looking over at them.

"What's that?" Dom asked.

"Marco, Sydney's birthfather is back in town." I said, sighing.

"Have you seen him?" Ed asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "He's been talking to Kendall. I invited him over to dinner to get him off my back. Kendall and Troy are going to be there. I'm not going to tell him about Sydney."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dom asked. "Stress isn't good for the babies."

I nodded my head, in agreement. "I know, but I figure once he sees that I'm pregnant and I'm with Troy he'll run for the fences." I said, rubbing my belly. "I don't know what he wants, I doubt that he'd want me back anyway. I just want him to leave Kendall alone."

"Well if you need anything or anything happens you can call us. Dom can kick his ass." Ed said, rubbing my arm.

I laughed. "Thank you guys. I'll let you know how it goes."

"You know, Ed and I talked about this. We're not opposed to him seeing Sydney." Dom said. "So it won't be the end of the world if you tell him about his daughter and he'd want to see her."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen, you know? He's never hurt me or anything but I don't know if he's changed or if he's on something. I guess I'll find out tonight." I said, watching Kendall, Troy and Sydney come back over.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review!**


	8. 32 weeks

**Lol i apologise in advance for the spanish part. I used a translator and like 99 percent of the time they don't make any sense. **

* * *

"Oh god, he's here." I said nervously as the doorbell rang. I wiped my hands on a towel. "Kendall, can you answer that?"

"Sure thing." She said, walking over to the door.

Troy stood next to me. "Hey, everything is going to be fine." He assured me, kissing my forehead. "You need to relax." He rubbed my bump gently.

"Hey." I heard Kendall say. "Come in."

Marco stepped in and I looked up. "Gabriella, wow, you're glowing."

"I am pregnant." I said dryly. "This is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy, Marco."

Troy shook his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Marco."

"Likewise, Troy."

"Let's take this party into the dining room, Shall we?" Kendall said, trying to break the ice. We headed over to the dining room and Troy sat next to me and Marco across from me.

"So how have you been?" I asked Marco as we started serving ourselves.

"I've been good. I traded in the Mustang for an Audi A6." He said. "I moved to LA for a couple of years but now I'm back."

"I see." I said, again, dryly.

"What have you been up to, Gabriella?" He asked me.

I hated when he called me by my full name. It just pissed me off and my raging hormones didn't help. "Well after you left me, I hit bump in the road but I finished college. I had my sisters twins now I'm having triplets." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh and by bump in the road I mean, I had your kid."

Troy looked over at me. "Can you pass me the pepper?" Kendall asked.

"You had my… kid?" Marco asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." I said.

He looked around, "where is it?"

"With her fathers." I said, finally passing my sister the pepper.

Marco blinked at me. "Her… her fathers?" He was just confused.

"Yep." I said, taking a bite of my food. "This is really good Kendall."

"Thanks." She said, smiling brightly.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having a kid?" Marco asked.

"Well let's see. We broke up before I even found out I was pregnant. You went to jail then I never heard from you again. From all of that, when was I supposed to tell you? You wouldn't have even cared anyway." I said, taking a sip of my water. "It doesn't even matter anymore. She's six. She lives in a stable household and she is loved by the two most important men in her life, her fathers."

"_¿Tu deja que mi hija sea adoptada por los gays?" _Marco spoke in perfect Spanish.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes. Why does it matter that they're gay?"

"_va en contra de Dios" _His eyes got darker.

"Oh please, you haven't been to church since you were six." I looked over at Troy. He was just eating quietly, watching us go back and forth.

"So these are what Novellas are like?" Kendall said, eating and watching us. "So dramatic, right Troy?"

He chuckled quietly. I rolled my eyes at my sister. She was the only one in the family that didn't know Spanish. _"¿Son estos sus hijos?"_

"The triplets? No. I'm a surrogate." I said, rubbing my belly slowly. "What are you doing with your life?"

"I'm looking for a job." He said, his whole attitude changing. He's always been hot and cold.

"I see." I said, starting to eat again. Troy's hand rest on my thigh, squeezing gently. I smiled over at him. One of the babies decided to play kickball with my bladder so I got up.

"Where are you going?" Marco asked me.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "To the bathroom" I spoke under my breath when I walked past him. "_pendejo_."

"Oh I understood that one!" Kendall called out, laughing.

I shook my head, locking myself into the bathroom. This was already one long dinner. After I came out we finished eating. We cleaned up before walking into the living room. I sat against Troy on the love seat, curling my legs up next to me. He kissed the top of my head as I snuggled into him.

"So Troy, what do you do?" Marco asked.

"I'm a RN." Troy said, Marco just blinked at him. "Registered Nurse." Troy clarified.

Marco smirked. "You're a male nurse."

"Tell me again what you do, Marco." I said, smirking right back at him. The smirk fell off his face. "That's right. You don't have a job. You better think before you say something disrespectful about somebody's profession when you don't have a fucking job."

"I don't remember you being this feisty, Gabriella."

"People change." I spat at him. "But then again, some people don't."

* * *

After Marco had left I suddenly felt exhausted. I was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for three days straight, which I would do if I didn't have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I said goodnight to my sister before Troy walked me up the stairs. He picked out some clothes for me and turned on the TV as I changed into them. I crawled in bed next to him and he automatically wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm exhausted." I said, yawning loudly.

"You had a long day today." He said, moving my hair out of my face. "How are you feeling?"

"It was so nice to get out of the house, but look at my feet. They're like balloons." I lifted my foot up the best I could. "And I can't get deep foot massages because the stupid lady that gives me pedicures says that there's nerves and stuff that can make me go into preterm labor."

He chuckled at me, kissing my forehead. "Hey, relax. I'll see you tomorrow after your appointment. We can go to lunch and I'll take you home, okay?" I just nodded my head. "Your mom is still taking you, Right?"

"Yeah." I said sighing. "I miss driving, but my big belly is in the way."

"They'll be out before you even know it." He gave my belly a couple kisses before he kissed my lips. "They like me in there, don't they? Every time I touch your belly I feel at least one of them kicking around."

I smiled, "Yeah, they definitely like you." I curled against him. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"I'll be gone by your Eight AM potty break." He said.

"I don't care. I just don't want to be alone tonight." I said, letting my eyes close.

"You won't baby. I'll be here." He said comfortingly. He placed a kiss on the top of my head. Troy got up to turn off the lights. I slid down and made myself comfortable. He crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I mumbled tiredly.

* * *

When I finally hit thirty weeks I felt like I was going to die. I was so uncomfortable. I hated moving. I could only get into a semi comfortable spot long enough to sleep in the middle of the day. I was still on bed rest of course and since the new year passed Troy was put on a lot more shifts. The only time I really left the house was for doctors appointments.

I was at my weekly one now. I needed to get these babies out of me as soon as possible. I tried to relax but one of the babies was stuck in my ribs another one was literally sitting on my bladder and the other one was kicking my kidney. I tired pushing on my stomach to get them to move around but they weren't budging.

"Gabriella, long time no see." My doctor joked. I just rolled my eyes to myself. "How are you feeling?"

"Like complete shit. When is the soonest I can have these babies?" I said, sitting up with his help.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to stick it out until thirty eight weeks unless you go into labor before or your blood pressure goes up. Hold your arm out for me." I did as I was told and he wrapped the cuff around my arm. He turned on the machine. "Have you been in bed?"

"All day everyday except to eat and pee." I didn't mean to be so sarcastic I was just fed up. This pregnancy was the toughest one out of all three. If it was this bad now I can't imagine what it would be like giving birth to them. I tried not to shudder at the thought.

"Good, good. Your BP is a little high, nothing to be alarmed about. My suggestion is do some meditation, deep breathing, really really light yoga, just stretch. Stretching can help you relax more and get some pressure off your body." The doctor said with a bright smile.

I'll like to stretch my foot up his a- "Thanks, doctor. I'll see you next week." I interrupted my own thoughts before I got carried away.

"Call me if you need anything, Gabriella!" He called after me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the lobby. All the women sitting there looked at me with pity. I was huge. I felt huge, and I was still going to get bigger. I pressed the elevator button to go down and shifted my cramping legs. I walked in the elevator with a woman who was a little bit smaller than I was.

"God they need to put chairs in these things." I said, more to myself then the lady next to me.

"Right? We should put that in the suggestions box." She laughed a little.

"Twins?" I asked, motioning to her stomach.

She nodded. "I get induced on Friday. I have to come every three freaking days it seems." She sighed.

"Been there, done that. Triplets." I said, rubbing my belly.

"I don't know how you do it." She said. "These two babies are killing me, I don't know how you can handle three."

"Me either." I said sighing. The elevators opened and I walked out the door. I took a seat in the little waiting area. Sometimes Troy would come out and sit with me for a minute or he'd take me out to lunch or breakfast. He said he'd try to get out and come say hi but her didn't know if he could.

I leaned back. I took a couple of deep breaths like the doctor told me too. I started feeling really relaxed. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall I was sitting by. The babies had calmed down, it was like they were all sleeping right now. It was nice to have a moment of peace inside my belly.

* * *

"Brie, baby. Wake up." I heard somebody coaxing me out of my sleep. A warm hand ran against my leg. "Brie you have to wake up." A familiar voice said.

"What time is it?" I groaned, stretching out my arms, one hit the wall next to me. I opened my eyes to see I was still in the hospital. Oh god, I fell asleep in a hospital, how embarrassing.

"It's a little after noon." He said, kneeling in front of me.

I groaned. "Oh god, I've been sleeping here for an hour."

Troy gave me a warm smile. "Give me your phone, I'm going to get your mom to come pick you up."

I frowned. "I want to stay with you. I miss you."

"I miss you too but I'm only on my fifteen. I've spent five of that finding you and waking you up baby." I felt the tears well up in my eyes before they started rolling down my cheeks. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." He said softly, wiping the fresh tears from my cheeks.

"I'm so tired and I'm so done being pregnant. I don't want to do this anymore." I said, sobbing my little heart out. "I want to hug you without this stupid bump in the way. I want to have sex Troy. I want sex but I can't. I'm tired of laying in my bed alone all day. I'm tired of not seeing you."

Troy frowned at me, rubbing my thigh comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright. I know you're really overwhelmed right now and I'm sorry I can't be there to help you. On my day off in a couple days I'll spend the whole day with you, I promise." He said, kissing my forehead.

I sniffled, still crying. "You have to sleep sometimes. They've been working you too hard. I'm going to call the Union."

Troy laughed a little bit. "Baby we're not a part of the Union."

"Why the hell not?" I asked, frustrated.

"I don't know baby, but give me your phone okay?" I just handed him my whole purse. He pulled out my phone and pressed a couple buttons. "Hi, Mrs. Montez. This is Troy…. Yeah, that Troy. Gabi fell asleep after her appointment. I just found her and I would give her a ride home but I have to get back to work in five minutes…. Yeah, of course… I will… okay, I'll tell her… I'll talk to you later, bye." He put my phone back in my purse.

I sniffled to myself and wiped my tears with my shaking hand. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go either but I have to get back to work." He said. "I'll sit here with you until I have to go. Then Louie, the security guard, will sit with you until your mom comes. He's really nice guy. You'll like him, I promise."

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't really do anything. "I'm hungry." I announced, putting my head back on the wall.

"Me too, I haven't ate since six last night." Troy said, taking a seat next to me.

I frowned at him. "Why haven't you eaten?"

"I was sleeping then I had to come here, this is the first break I had all morning."

I burst out in sobs again. "I'm sorry, I ruin everything."

He shushed me, letting me cry on his scrubs. He rubbed my back slowly. "You don't ruin anything, I promise. You have no reason to be sorry, okay?" I gripped onto him for dear life. I really didn't want him to go. He just held me for a minute or two. "Babe, I really have to get going now."

"No." I whined, gripping him tightly.

"Baby, I'm going to get in trouble if I don't get back." He said softly in my ear. I sighed, releasing him. He lifted my chin up and wiped my tears. "Hey, I'll see you soon, okay?" I just nodded. He gave me a soft kiss. "Behave."

I finally cracked a smile and rolled my eyes. "Bye Troy." I croaked out.

Just like he told me a security guard came and sat with me. We talked for a bit until my mom walked in. Louie, the security guard, made me get into a wheel chair and wheeled me out to my moms car. He helped me in before saying bye to the both of us. Mom drove me home but left shortly after, leaving me alone again.

Later that night I had just laid down from my three o clock in the morning daily pee. I snuggled against my pregnancy pillow before I heard my door open and close. I was way to tired to even think about what was going on. Before I knew it there was a hard body behind me. I felt lips on my shoulder and I knew exactly who it was.

I woke up a little bit later to see Troy sleeping beside me. When I came back from the bathroom he was awake. "Hey." I said, climbing back into bed.

"Hey, I felt you get up." He said, closing his eyes again. "God I'm so tired."

"Are you going to spend all day sleeping with me?" He hummed and nodded. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." He mumbled, kissing my shoulder like he did previously.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone a couple days later.

"Hi Gabriella, it's Abby Andrews!" Abby said excitedly. "I was just calling in to check up on you."

"Hey, how are you?" I said, sitting up in my bed. I turned down the TV I'm sure she'd want to talk a while. I hadn't talked to her in a couple days. She, like everybody else but me, was busy with work.

"I'm good, we just finished the babies room. It is so cute. I think you're going to love it. I'm going to send you pictures when we hang up. How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm hanging in there. Six more weeks to go." I said, rubbing my baby bump. "Still on bed rest. Still bored."

"You don't have that much longer left. Hang in there." She said. "They aren't going to induce you any earlier?"

"No. Only if they're something wrong with the babies or if my blood pressure is high." I sighed. "I just need to get through these last couple weeks." I said.

"I'm so proud of you. Charlie and I are so thankful that you're doing this for us. We love you and we would do anything to make these next few weeks go by quicker. I'd trade places with you in a heart beat if I could."

I nodded to myself. "I know."

"We wanted to know if you wanted to fly out a little early? Maybe have the babies here."

I shifted uncomfortably. She sounded so hopeful. "Um, I don't think so. I mean. I want my sisters here with me. They're really the only ones that can talk me through it. I'm still thinking about coming down there after."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "Okay. If you change your mind, we can fly you out here." I felt bad but I wanted to stay here. I didn't want to go to Arizona after. I wouldn't want to leave the babies. "Well, I'm going to let you go. I'll call you in a couple days." She sounded her normal self.

"Okay, I love you guys too. Hopefully these last weeks will go by fast. I'll talk to you later." I said into the phone.

"Talk to you later." She said. "Bye."

We hung up and I laid back down into bed. I felt my first Braxton Hicks contractions. I furrowed my eyebrows. It was coming soon. I could feel it. It was going to be in the next couple of weeks. Thank god. I had a lot to worry about inn the next couple of weeks. Troy's birthday was soon, I had to give birth, I was going to deal with some really bad post partum depression.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I needed a vacation soon. After the triplets are born, after I get back to looking decent. After all the paperwork goes through. I heard the doorbell ring then the door open. "Gabi! I brought you two little surprises." I heard somebody call out.

I knew it was Stephanie. She is the only one who ever called me Gabi. I figured she brought the girls. I was right when they came running in my room. "Nina!" The sat on either side of me, hugging me tightly.

"Hi babies. How are you guys? I miss you." I kissed each of their foreheads.

"I'm good Nina. School is fun!" Sadie said, cuddling up to my side.

"I can't keep up with them." Steph said, walking in my room. She put her purse down and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, pregnant. I just had my first couple of Braxton Hicks that I was able to feel." I said. "I'm enormous."

"Shit!" She said as I took the blanket off my belly. "You were never that big with the twins."

"Mama you said a bad word." Sawyer reminded her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said, smoothing down her daughters hair. "My guess is the end of February."

"God I hope. I can't wait to get these babies out." I said. My nieces were infatuated with the moving fetus' in my belly. They were trying to poke and prod them the best they could. They were so silly. It didn't hurt me so I didn't really mind. "Can you hand me that bottle of Tums?"

Steph handed me the bottle and I ate one of them. "I don't know how you can eat those." She made a face.

"I have heart burn like you couldn't believe. I'll probably need three of these." I said, keeping the bottle close. "Can we go eat? Please say that's why you came."

Stephanie laughed. "Yes, I come to steal you from your bed and feed you."

"You are my favorite sister right now." I said, laughing. She rolled her eyes. "Get up and get ready preggers." She smacked my shin lightly, encouraging me to get up.

"Honey, if it involves food you don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

**Happy Memorial Day weekend. i might upload another chapter later... i definately will tomorrow. I love you guys. This not uploading during the week thing is weird. I still haven't decided about the twitter thing yet. I'll talk to y'all later. I love you! Don't forget to Review.**


	9. Birth

Troy had flown to Albuquerque for his birthday, which also happened to be Valentines day. He came back three days later. We spent our first valentines day and his birthday in my bed with Chinese food. We watched stupid movies and just enjoyed being together. We went to bed early because he had to go to work the next morning but it was a good day. It got me in high spirits.

I was sitting in bed on a Wednesday. It was a little before noon. I was eating carrot sticks and watching Maury. This was what I did, everyday. Every single day. I felt a slight cramp in my stomach. The cramping has been happening a lot lately. I sighed, rubbing my stomach. "Are you ready to go get out guys?" I asked the babies.

I continued eating feeling cramps every now and again when I was paying attention. I went to the bathroom. My plug fell out the other day but when I had the twins it fell out a couple weeks before they were born. I saw a little bit of blood. I furrowed my eyebrows. I decided to take a shower before I called my doctor, just in case I had to go straight to the hospital. I got out of the shower and called my doctor. I wasn't really in pain. I was uncomfortable but I was uncomfortable for the past 10 weeks.

The doctor told me I should go to the hospital or go to emergency. I packed up my things slowly and called Abby. After two rings Abby picked up. "Gabi! Hello!" She said, chipper.

"Hey Abby." I said, picking up my bag. Fuck I'd have to have somebody pick me up. "My doctor says I'm in labor, I'm about to leave for the hospital. I don't know if I'm in full labor or not. I'll call you to check in."

"Oh my goodness! Okay! I'll call Charlie and we'll be waiting. I'm so excited. Oh my god. I'm SO excited." She squealed like a teenager.

I laughed. "I'll call you soon. Bye Abby."

"Bye!" We hung up.

I called my sister. "Hey, are you at lunch?" I asked, immediately when she picked up.

"No, but I'm about to go on lunch. Why? Do you want to bring me some food?" She asked, laughing.

"No, I'm in labor and I have to go to the hospital." I said.

"Shit! I'll be there in five." She said, hanging up.

I laughed to my self. Typical Steph, she always had to worry about everything. I picked up my bag making sure I had everything I needed. I turned off my lights and the TV. I rubbed my belly. "You guys are ready aren't you?" I asked, them.

Stephanie came and picked me up. I called Kendall on my way over to the hospital. "Which door do you have to go in?" She asked, parking.

"I kind of want to go into emergency. I want to see Troy." I said, climbing out of the car.

"Emergency it is." She took my bag and walked slowly with me towards the doors. "Are you in pain?"

I shook my head. "I don't really feel anything but I was bleeding, doctor said to come in."

"Childbirth is so weird." She said, shaking her head. We walked into emergency and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, yeah… I'm kind of in labor." I said, rubbing my huge baby belly.

"Right! Card." I handed her the card and she ran it through the system. She printed out paper work and handed it to me. I took a seat and started filling it out while I waited.

"Hey, I'm going to go back to work. I'm going to work through the rest of lunch so I can drop off the girls at mom and dads and head straight over here." She said, kissing the top of my head. "Keep those baby's in baby sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Will do." She left and I finished my paperwork.

"Gabriella Montez." A lady called out to me.

I stood up and gave her the paperwork. She took me to a room where I got checked out by a doctor. I was definitely in labor. I changed into a hospital gown and they wheeled me out of the room on my bed. We wheeled right past Troy. He took a double take and ran to catch back up with us.

"Brie, what are you doing here?" He asked, walking quickly with the other nurses.

"I'm in labor." I smiled up at him. "Come see me when you can?" I asked, rubbing my thumb against his hand.

He nodded, grinning. "I'll be up there as soon as I can." He kissed my hand. "Take good care of my girl." He told the other nurses before running back to the Emergency ward.

They took me on an elevator and wheeled me up to the third floor. They hooked me up onto some IV's before leaving the room. I picked up my phone to call Abby to tell her it was time. Now we were playing the waiting game again. I did what I did best. Sleep.

* * *

The doctor woke me up to check me. I was already at four. I already told them I wanted an epidural even if I wasn't feeling anything. I had to give birth to four things, I didn't want to feel any of it. They were gonna come back in another hour and check me to see if I got to five. I looked at the clock. It was three o clock. Abby and Charlie were already boarding a plane to come over here.

There was a knock at the door. I opened my eyes to see Troy walking over to me. "Hey beautiful girl." He said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I don't feel any contractions but I'm already at four they told me." I said, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I've been worrying about you. I knew you were here all alone and I didn't want you to be alone." He said, holding my free hand.

"I've been alone all day everyday. I don't think this will be any different babe." I said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I came through Emergency so I could see my sexy male nurse." I grinned at him.

"I'm glad I got to see you, otherwise I'd have no idea you were even here." He moved my hair back and kissed my forehead. "I get off in a half hour. So after I go home and shower I'll be here to sit with you."

I smiled at him. "You don't have to baby."

"Hey, I want to." He grinned, giving me another kiss. "Oh and those nurses thought I shockingly calm for my girlfriend to give birth to triplets."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Finish working, I'll see you later." He winked at me before he walked out of the room.

The doctor came back and I was close enough to five. They gave me an epidural and I fell asleep again when I was turned to my side. I heard a knock on my door it seemed like five minutes later. I looked at the time and I was asleep for an half hour. Abby and Charlie walked in.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling at them. "I would face you but I'm stuck like this until the nurse turns me over."

The went to the side I was facing and laughed. "It's fine Gabriella. How are you feeling?" Abby pushed my hair back.

"I'm fine. I got an epidural about a half hour ago. They should be in here soon to help me turn." I said. "How was the flight?"

"It was good. Quick. We checked into a hotel and we rushed over here. We didn't want to miss anything." Charlie said grinning.

"You didn't have to miss any surgeries did you?" I asked, frowning.

He shook his head. "No. I've been doing some administrative work because I knew that the babies would be born soon."

I smiled at him. "Good. Are you excited?"

"We are so thrilled. We have waited so long for this day to come." Abby said tearfully. I smiled.

"Well hopefully you'll have your babies by tonight." I said, optimistically.

They took a seat, getting themselves comfortable. The nurse came in and turned me over just as Troy walked in. "Hello everybody." He said. He greeted Abby and Charlie with hugs. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked dropping a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm good. Sleepy. I wish you could cuddle with me." I leaned my cheek against his hand.

"Me too. How about you get some rest while I take Abby and Charlie to get some food?" He suggested, looking over at them. "How does that sound?"

"That's fine, we're gonna be here for a while." Charlie said shrugging.

Abby looked at me and I nodded. "Okay. Call us if anything happens."

"I will." I said, watching the couple go out.

Troy kissed my lips slowly. "Sweet dreams beautiful." He said, kissing me again. He pulled my blankets up and turned the lights off before he walked out of the room.

I was woken up an hour later by my doctor who wanted to check me again. I was about five in a half. He said he'd be back in two hours. I went back to sleep. I got woken up again by the phone this time. I reached over for it and barely could pick it up but I managed.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hi Ms. Montez. Your sister Stephanie wants to know if you want to see your daughters, Sydney, Sawyer and Sadie." the receptionist asked.

"Yes! Bring them all in. Everybody." I said.

"I'll see what I can do Ms. Montez." She said with an evident smile in her voice. I hung up the phone and sat my bed in the upright position. I know I wasn't supposed to move very much but I needed to get comfortable. I put a pillow behind my head as a wave of people came in.

"Mommy!" Sydney ran over to me. She pulled herself up on the bed and sat next to me carefully. She wrapped her arms around me the best she could. "We brought everybody to see you mama. Stephy, Kendall, grandma, grandpa, daddy, daddy, Uncle Sean, Sadie, Sawyer, Troy, Miss Abby and Doctor Charlie." She named each and every one of the people in the room.

I laughed. "Hey guys. I can't believe they let 13 people come in here." I gave a round of hugs and kisses. The girls sat on the edge of the bed with me.

"Your dad and I have to leave soon. We're going to take the twins so Sean gets some sleep tonight." Mom said. "Update me often, Stephanie Marie."

She rolled her eyes. "I will. Girls, say bye to everybody."

The twins hugged me tightly, each giving my belly a kiss around the monitors. They left with my parents and my brother in law left shortly after. "Then there was eight." Troy said, sitting on the doctors chair next to me.

"We should get going. It's a miracle we made it here with no traffic. Hopefully traffic won't be bad when we get back to the city." Dom said. "Take care of her cousin."

"Will do." Troy said grinning.

"I don't want to leave mommy." Sydney said, pouting.

She laid next to me on the bed. I kissed her forehead. "When I get out of here we're going to spend the whole day just me and you, how does that sound?"

Her face lit up. "It sounds good. Maybe you and Troy can sleep over and we can camp in the backyard!"

I giggled. "That sounds great baby. I love you."

"I love you too mommy." She kissed my cheek before running over to her daddies.

"Love you Elle." Ed said, blowing me a kiss.

"Love you guys." I said, waving to them.

"They're so awesome." Abby said, watching them walk out.

I nodded. "I know. I'm so lucky I found them." I said, touching my belly. I blinked my tears away and looked over at Troy. He just looked at me lovingly. He was such a great supporter. Kendall was dozing off on Stephanie's shoulder. Steph was reading a magazine. Abby and Charlie were on their phone constantly sending updates to their families.

I was starting to fall asleep with the soft strokes of Troy's fingers on my hand. Before I could actually sleep the doctor came in and checked me. "We're at seven people!" He announced, scaring me a little bit.

"Thank god." I said, "Three more to go. They're always take the longest."

"You're doing great, Gabriella. Let's get some more rest and hopefully we'll have babies before midnight." I looked over at the clock. It was 7:45 but it felt like midnight. "I'll be back soon." He said, peeling off his gloves.

I sighed. "I just want to be done." I said quietly to Troy.

"I know you do." He said, smoothing my hair back. "You're going to do great." I closed my eyes. "Babe, I think I'm going to head home. I'll get some sleep and be over in the morning, okay?"

I opened my eyes again. "Don't go!" I said, clenching his hand in mine.

"Brie, I have to work at six. If you let me go now, I'll be back by three. I promise." He said.

"Promise?" I asked, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I promise." He repeated. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back before you even know it."

I let out a shaking breath. "If you aren't here by three then I'm sending Kendall for you."

He chuckled, kissing my lips slowly. "I'll be here." He lingered for a minute before he left for home.

* * *

The doctor came in an hour later to break my water. By the time midnight rolled around I was feeling a lot of pressure. I pressed the nurses button like four times. Everybody was sleeping in the room and I didn't want to wake anybody up. I felt like I needed to push. "Kendall!" I hissed. "Kendall!"

She sat up. "Hm?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Can you get a freaking doctor? I'm about to push these babies out without any help." I said, loudly.

She sat up quickly, accidentally smacking Stephanie awake. She rushed out the room and Steph sat up. "What's going on?" Abby asked, hearing all the commotion.

"I need to push." I said, gripping the bar of the bed.

"Charles wake up!" She said, smacking her husband awake.

A mess of nurses and equipment came rushing into the room. My doctor let everybody stay but they had to stay out of the way. Stephanie and Abby were both holding a leg. Charlie and Kendall were by my head. I started pushing and a half hour later Bryce Charles Andrews was born at 1:50 in the morning. February 27th. He was five pounds even, 13 inches. Four minutes later Dayna Ellie Andrews was born. She was four pounds seven ounces. Finally at two in the morning, Eileen Rose Andrews was born. She was four pounds five ounces. They were all thirteen inches exactly.

I didn't get to see much of the babies. They were all shipped away because they were premies. After I had the placenta and they cleaned me up, I sat there for a minute. "Ellie, are you okay?" Kendall asked me. She stayed with me while Steph called people. Abby and Charlie followed the babies and tried to get into the NICU.

I looked over at my sister and burst into tears. It was all over now. When they went home they were gone forever. I'd only get to see them every once in a while. I carried them for a long time. I didn't want them to just leave. I was feeling really overwhelmed. All I wanted to do was sleep forever. I missed Troy. I let out a sob that shook my body. I brought my shaking hands up to my face.

"Ellie! We got pictures! Do you wanna- Why are you crying?" Abby asked frowning.

I put on a fake smile. I tried to calm my sobs. I blew my nose and reached out for the camera. "Let me see." I said quietly.

She handed me the camera and I flipped through the pictures of the little babies. They were beautiful They all looked like Charlie, especially Eileen. I let out another harsh sob and gave them back their camera. All I wanted to do was curl up, but I couldn't. I covered my face with my blanket and tried to cry quietly.

Kendall, Abby and Charlie all tried to calm me down. When Stephanie came in, she stopped them. She just sat by me and held my hand. I cried even harder. I didn't cry in the hospital when I had to give Sydney up. I didn't cry when I had the twins. I just felt like everything was just coming to me all at once. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to do this.

I calmed down to sniffles after a while but somebody tried to talk to me and I burst into tears again. I just wanted to be alone but nobody would leave the damn room. Kendall had just stopped crying herself. Kendall had always been sympathetic toward me. She felt all the pain I did. Stephanie was still sitting in the same spot as she was before. Charlie was hugging his wife. I knew she felt bad about me crying but I felt even worse I was making her feel bad. She didn't deserve it.

I looked over to the clock and Troy wasn't here yet. It was five after three. I took a drink of water and picked up my phone. I had no texts or missed calls. I was starting to get a little worried. I handed my phone over to Stephanie and pointed to Troy's name.

She was just about to call when he rushed through the door. "Hey baby, sorry I'm late." He said, rushing over to me. "Hey, why are you crying?"

I burst into tears again and he looked at me alarmed. "She's been crying for over an hour now." Stephanie said quietly.

"Can I talk to her alone for a minute, guys?" Troy asked, looking at everybody. They nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. I started to calm down again, taking deep breaths. He wiped my tears. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breaths. "I don't know if I can do it." I said through hiccups.

He frowned. "Do what?" He asked, climbing in bed with me. I leaned my head against him. He kissed my forehead.

"Pretend like I'm fine until I feel fine again." I said, sniffling. "I don't think I'm that strong anymore."

He shushed me and rubbed my arm. "It's okay. You don't have to be strong. I know you're hurting. You've been strong for so long. Nobody expects you to be strong all the time." He said, kissing a tear off my cheek.

"Can you call in sick today? I really need you." I said, feeling myself tear up again.

He nodded his head, leaning it against mine. "I'll walk down soon to go talk to my boss okay?"

"Don't get fired." My voice cracked.

Troy chuckled, making me feel a little better. "I won't babe, don't worry." He let my bed lean back a little. "Can we Try to sleep for a little bit okay?"

"I can't feel my legs." I said quietly.

"The feeling will come back soon. I'll get a nurse and let everybody back in." He said, giving me a kiss on the lips.

I nodded. "Okay." I said softly.

He walked out and my sisters walked in. Abby and Charlie followed them. They didn't say anything to me though. I just sniffed, looking up at the ceiling. The nurse and my doctor came in. He gave us an update that they're on a little oxygen but they should be breathing on their own in no time. They were ready to move me into a recovery room.

I got wheeled down the hall. Troy took all my stuff and the nurses helped me back into bed. I felt my legs start to tingle to life. They took all the wires off me and Troy climbed in bed with me. My sisters left to go home and shower and stuff. Abby and Charlie didn't really want to go but they left to go get a shower as well. I curled up to Troy and clung onto him for dear life as I started to fall asleep again.

* * *

**I forgot i promised y'all a chapter. Here it is. See y'all next weekend. Hopefully the week will go by quick! Don't forget to review!**


	10. going home kind of

I woke up and Troy was gone but Abby and Charlie were back. I closed my eyes again. I just wanted to sleep some more. "Ellie are you awake?" Abby asked quietly.

"Abby, let the poor girl sleep." Charlie said.

"I'm awake." I said quietly.

"Troy wanted to me to tell you he went to go get something to eat with your sisters. We were gonna go but we wanted to stay with you." Abby said. I watched her walk over to me and put her hand on mine. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." I said, wiggling my toes around. I felt the overwhelming urge to pee. I sat the bed up and slid my legs off the bed. "Can you help me, Ab?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, helping me off the bed. She walked me slowly to the bathroom and I closed the door, using the sink as a guide. I sat on the toilet and sighed in relief. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." I called back. I took my time in the bathroom. I got up, washing my hands. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed slowly. I climbed back in bed and relaxed against the bed.

The doctor came in and looked at me. "Good Morning, Gabriella. Or good almost afternoon. The babies are off the oxygen and we should be bringing them in the room in the next hour. Are you ready to officially meet them?"

I gave him a tight lipped smile and I nodded. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yes, be careful." He ordered.

I nodded. "Of course." I said, taking a deep breath. "Oh, and before you leave can I get some breakfast or something? I'm starving."

"Sure thing. I'll let a nurse know." The doctor said before walking out.

I climbed off the bed slowly and grabbed my bag. "I'm going to go take a shower." I told Abby and Charlie.

"That's fine. We're going to go see the babies again." He said, getting up. "They moved them into the nursery."

I nodded, giving them a tight smile. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I loved Abby and Charlie but god they would not leave me alone. I was starting to miss bed rest. I pushed myself off, setting my bag on my toilet. I pulled out my towels, hanging them up. I turned on the shower before I pulled my hospital gown off.

I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like a saggy mess. My boobs looked like they were ready to explode. They were so sore. I grabbed my shower bag and stepped in the shower. I took my time in the shower, mostly on my hair. When I got out I put my hair in a towel and dried myself off carefully.

I put some clean underwear on and some sweatpants. I put one of Troy shirts I had packed over my head. I didn't bother with a bra. I took my hair out and I rubbed it with a towel. I hung both of them up to dry. I brushed my hair through and left it down for now. I collected my things and put them back in my bag.

I walked out of the room. Steph, Kendall, and Troy came back. "Hey." I said, setting my bag down. I climbed in my bed and Troy gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Nice shirt." He said, grinning.

I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks babe."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing my arm. I noticed he changed out of his scrubs. He must have went home before or after breakfast.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm hungry."

Troy frowned. "Shit, we should have brought you something."

"It's okay. I have breakfast coming." I said, my eyes drifting over to my sisters. "Can you guys braid my hair?" I asked quietly.

They both looked up at me, then at each other. "Okay." Kendall said.

"Where's your brush?" Steph asked. I pointed to my bag. I crossed my legs and scooted up. They both sat behind me and I gave them each an elastic. Stephanie brushed through my long brown hair again. They split it in two and they each started braiding one side. I closed my eyes.

"Breakfast." A nurse sang walking into the room. "Hey Troy."

I opened my eyes. "Hey Rachel." He said. I looked at the young nurse in front of me. She was pretty but I was way to damn tired to be jealous. I looked at Troy out of the corner of my eye. He went back to playing on his phone and the other nurse left.

They were finished with my hair and I moved the bed in an upright position. "Thank you." I said, pulling my tray close to my chest. My breakfast wasn't really breakfast. It was more like lunch. Soup and a sandwich. I didn't really mind though.

I took a sip of water before I started eating. I ate half of my sandwich and most of my soup. I opened my pudding and took a couple bites of it. I pushed the tray away, wiping my face and putting my napkin over the tray. I looked around at my sisters. Kendall was watching me and Steph was looking at her phone.

Stephanie smiled. "Gab, look at this." She got up and showed me a picture of a little pink baby wrapped in a blanket.

I smiled. "Sydney."

"She was beautiful… Just like the girls." She showed me a picture of two pink babies this time. I smiled. "I miss my babies."

"You can go you know? You don't have to sit here with me. I'll probably have to be here for the next two days." I said. "Go be with your family."

She frowned. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Steph, I'm fine." I said.

"Nah, I think I'll stay." She said.

"Just go. You don't want to be here, so go." I said, laying my head back down.

"Take a nap Gabi." She said, pulling my blankets up higher.

I rolled my eyes before I closed them. I wanted to be alone again. I couldn't wait to get back home. I couldn't swallow the thick lump in my throat. I turned to my side and turned away from my sisters. I let the tears roll down to my ears. I tried to sniffle quietly, letting out a silent sob. I felt a hand run along my back slowly.

There was a weight next to me now. I felt a smooth cheek against my ear. "It's gonna be okay." Troy said quietly, kissing my cheek gently. He laid with me until I calmed down. There was a knock on the door and Troy climbed off the bed. "Hey."

"Ellie, we have some visitors." Abby said. "Look at them, they're beautiful."

I rolled to my back, wiping my cheeks off. I moved the bed to sit up and I saw three pink babies huddled together in a rectangle bassinet. The nurse pushed them over to me. "Do you want to try feeding?" She asked.

"Okay." I said quietly. I took off the shirt I was wearing and the nurse handed me baby. I tucked one under my arm, like a football. I eased my nipple into the babies mouth and Bryce latched on quickly. I held Eileen in my other hand and she latched on to the other one. I closed my eyes as they sucked on each of my breasts.

I looked down at the babies in my arms. Eileen's eyes were wide open. She was looking right up at me. I ran my thumb across her face gently. I wanted one. Well I had one, but I wanted one to keep. I wanted to see it everyday, watch it grow. I wanted a lot of kids. I already given birth six times but I wanted a baby of my own.

When I was about to burst into tears the nurse told me it was time to switch. She handed off a baby to Abby and the other to Charlie. She handed me Dayna and she had a little trouble with latching on but she did. I tried to relax but having a baby suck on your nipple was kind of uncomfortable.

Dayna was finished and I put my shirt on. I wiped her little mouth and handed her off to Troy next to me. "What do you want me to do with her?" He asked , alarmed.

"Burp her, Troy." I said. I pointed over to Abby and Charlie who were patting their children on her back.

He looked at me, wearily. "Okay…" I put the small baby on his shoulder and patted her back gently.

I watched him as he burped her. Despite his apprehensiveness, he was really good with her. She burped loudly, making everybody laugh. I just cracked a smile. He wrapped her up in her blanket and held her in his arms. I think he fell in love. I started dozing off as they started switching the babies around.

Troy stayed for the rest of the day. The doctor told me I would be going home tomorrow morning with the babies. Well without the babies. Troy had taken them to get a rental car. They had car seats for each of them. I had to make a decision tonight about whether I was going to go with them tomorrow night. It was really a lot to think about.

Abby and Charlie watched their babies sleep. Stephanie and Kendall Left a while ago. I was pumping when I wasn't breast feeding. The couple was ecstatic to actually feed their own children. Troy was sitting on the bed with me and I was laying against him.

"Do you think I should go?" I asked him in a quiet whisper.

He turned to look at me. "If you want to." He matched my whisper. "You don't have to stay for the whole month. Maybe a week or two. It's all up to you."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Let me sleep on it for a couple minutes." I said.

"Alright." He kissed my forehead and I cuddled against him. He stroked my arm slowly, coaxing me into sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I knew what I had to do. I told them the plan and they agreed. I fed the babies before falling back asleep again. I got up every couple of hours to feed the babies. I couldn't get back to sleep in between feedings. I counted the holes on the ceiling to occupy my time.

I was quiet while we were getting everything ready to leave. I signed my release papers and Abby and Charlie had finished the babies paperwork. Though they were the biological parents, I still had to carry them out. I get settled into the wheel chair with three babies in my arms.

Troy had to go back to work but he'd come by later. I wheeled out and we got into the rental van. We all took a baby and strapped them in. They were all coming back to my house. They had checked out of the hotel and were going to stay at my house until they had to go. We pulled up and we each took a baby inside.

I let us inside and we set the babies down. The lawyer was coming over in an hour to finalize the paperwork. In the mean time, I changed into comfortable clothes and started on laundry. I missed my bed dearly. The rest of the day was pretty slow. I'd feed the babies then talk to Abby and Charlie.

"So you're going to go?" Troy asked, looking at my luggage at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm only going for two weeks." I said, cuddling against him.

"Are you sure you want to go? Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" He asked me, pouting like a child.

I gave him a small smile. "You're going to be working. I need something to keep me busy. I'll be back before you know it." I said, rubbing his chest slowly.

He leaned over and kissed my lips gently. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said, leaning my forehead against his lips.

"You're going to call me everyday?" He asked, pulling my closer against him.

"Of course. You better answer too." I said, closing my eyes.

He chuckled. "I will. Don't worry."

"Ella, we should get going." Abby said, holding one of the babies.

"Okay." I said, getting up. "Can you get Kendall for me?"

Troy nodded and walked up stairs. He came back down a minute later with Kendall. They helped me take my stuff to the van and put the babies in the car. I hugged my sister tightly. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I didn't trust myself to talk because I know I'd just burst into tears. I gave Troy a hug next. He kissed my lips slowly. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the kiss.

I licked my lips slowly after I pulled away. "I'll see you soon." He said quietly.

"I'll miss you." I hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too." He gave me one last peck. "You should go before they leave you."

I gave him a small smile and let go of him. I blew him and my sister a kiss as I got into the van. We landed in Arizona four hours later. The babies were hungry but thankfully we still had bottles to feed them. We put the babies in their SUV and drove over to their house. It was huge. There were two cars sitting in the driveway along with another SUV.

They warned me that their families were coming over tomorrow. I guess I'd just make myself invisible. I pumped for a while and I was producing a lot of milk. I felt like a cow. I called everybody to know I landed safely, I didn't talk long though. I found the spare bedroom which was right next to the babies room. I had brought my stuff up there. I needed a nap. Once I laid down, I wanted to go home.

I had been up with the babies most of the night. It seemed like every time I put one to sleep another one started crying. Either Abby or Charlie were up with me most of the night. At the few hours they weren't with me, I felt at ease. I've been in a bad mood since I went into labor. I hoped I could snap out of it. After all the babies were sleeping, I pumped the rest of my milk out, storing it in the freezer with all the rest of the leftovers. I went straight up to bed again. I felt like I could sleep forever.

When I woke up, I heard people down stairs. I looked at the clock. It was 11 and my bladder was about to burst. I rushed quickly to the bathroom and washed my hands when I was finished. My nipples were leaking. I needed to pump again. I got comfortable on my bed and watched TV as I pumped. I had gotten used to the odd feeling of my nipples being tugged on in the last 48 hours.

My stomach growled. I finished up my pumping and took a quick shower. I got dressed. I put a bra on and my boobs looked amazing but they hurt so bad. I put on one of my favorite t-shirts that I stole from Troy. I put some jeans on and slippers. I brushed my hair, leaving it down to dry into curls. I walked down stairs and was instantly greeted by Abby.

"Ellie! You're up! We didn't want to wake you." Abby gave me a tight hug, pressing firmly against my sore boobs.

I gave her more of a wince than a smile. "I'm just going to put these away.." I said, holding up the bottles. I slipped passed her and put the bottles in the fridge. I took in a quiet moment before an older lady gave me a hug.

"Thank you for giving me grandchildren. I thought my Gail would never have kids. Thank you so much." She looked at me before hugging me again. "My you're so beautiful."

I gave her a tired smile. "Thank you. Abby and Charlie are great people."

"I'm surprised you're actually here. I thought you'd be at home enjoying your peace and quiet without Abby breathing down your neck. God only knows she's gonna be a helicopter mom." Mrs. Weaver said.

I giggled quietly. "I have all the faith in her."

"Me too. Hopefully she won't shelter my grandbabies too much." She gave me a sly grin.

"Mom she's not going to tell you their names. We are waiting until everybody to get here." Abby walked in with a baby in her arms. It was Bryce. He was wearing a pink onsie.

"Why is b- he wearing a pink onsie?" I asked Abby, confused.

She looked over at me alarmed. "This isn't…." She trailed off snapping the buttons off the onsie. She looked in his diaper. "Shit! Charlie!" She walked out of the room.

I turned to Abby's mother. "I'm going to go help them." I walked into the living room where Abby was holding Bryce in a pink onsie. Dayna in the blue onsie and Eileen with a green onsie. I took one of the babies from her. "Let's go upstairs for a minute." She nodded and we walked together up the stairs.

Charlie was already in the babies room, looking for clothes. "Charlie, I can't tell our kids apart!" Abby said, setting each baby in the crib they shared for now.

I took the onsies off each baby. "Let's do a test. This one." I pointed to Eileen.

"Dayna." They both said.

"That's Eileen. Eileen has the birthmark on her arm. It looks like a bruise." I showed them. I put her in a yellow onsie. "Eileen in Yellow."

"Okay." Charlie said, letting out a breath.

"Which one is this?" I pointed to Bryce.

"Dayna"

"Bryce."

"Correct. It's Bryce. Bryce has the darkest hair, he is also the biggest baby." I put the blue onsie on him. "And Lastly this is Dayna. Dayna has the least hair out of the three." I said, putting her in a pink onsie.

"Eileen Yellow, Bryce blue, Dayna Pink." Abby said.

"Make note of the colors you put them in. It makes it so much easier." I said, rubbing Bryce's belly. I wrapped Bryce up and handed him to Charlie. I did the same to Eileen and passed her to her mother. I picked up Dayna and wrapped her up. "Crisis Averted."

"Thank God for Ellie." Charlie sighed. "We're going to have to get used to this."

"You will. You guys are naturals." I smiled encouragingly. They both gave me a one armed hug and we walked the babies down the stairs. I handed the baby in my arms off to one of their relatives. I found food in the kitchen.

I spent some time socializing with their family. I fed each baby one at a time a couple hours later. I put them all to bed and decided to take a nap myself. Only thirteen more days until I get to go home. Thirteen days until I get back to Troy. Thirteen days until I start up my life again.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered. I couldn't sleep, so I had been laying in the bed for a good half hour. Luckily my phone rang.

"I miss you." Kendall said sighing.

"I've been gone for like one day." I said. "But I miss you too."

"I've been staying at Steph's because I don't want to be home alone." She said. "I'm home now to do some laundry and it's creepy quiet."

I laughed a little. "How did you think I felt being home all day every day for like three months?" I asked her. "Turn the TV on, it helps ease your mind."

"I should, huh?" She said, I heard the washer close. "How are things over there?"

"I feel like a human cow." I said. "I've been pumping and sleeping most of the day. They're stocking up for when I leave. When they start to run low they're going to mix it with formula."

"How are you feeling?" She asked me. I heard her shuffling around.

"I'm okay. I wish I was home but I think being here for a little bit will calm my nerves about the babies." I said. "You know I worry excessively."

Kendall snorted. "I know."

"I'm counting down the days."

"Me too sissy." She said quietly. "Come home soon."

"I will. I love you, tell everybody at home that I miss them. I'll be home soon." I said.

"I will. We love you and miss you too." She sighed. "Bye Ellie"

"Bye Ken."

* * *

**I was going to give a few people a surprise in their inbox today but i thought that wouldn't be fair. So i uploaded this and i hope y'all enjoy it. Today was a long day and i'm exhausted. But i missed you guys. Y'all can PM me if you get as bored as i do. I might give you something to read. ;) I hope y'all are liking it. I seriously need to finish this story.. i don't even know if i'm halfway done yet. Hopefully it wont be super long. I have lots of stories that i need to finish actually. I hate leaving stories unfinished but i have like a whole folder of unfinished "writers block" stories. It kills me. Okay, now i'm just talking out of my ass. This is what happens when i feel comfortable with people... i just go on and on and you know, half of the time it don't even make sense. So to all who actually reads these: I'm sorry and I love you. Don't forget to review**


	11. Officially home

After five days went by it seemed like they've set into a routine. Abby and Charlie were getting up at night with the babies. I only helped out if one of the were taking a nap or all three babies were screaming at one time. I took pride in calming the baby I was holding down the fastest. I was still pumping and feeding. They were stocked for a couple of days since I was there.

I didn't feel needed anymore. I did my job. I carried the babies. I delivered three healthy babies. I helped out when needed. I provided them with food. Now I just wasn't needed, except for food. I hated feeling unwanted. I was ready to go home.

My hormones were still crazy. I had dropped a good 20 pounds when I gave birth. But I gained at least 50 when I was pregnant. I still had a lot to loose to get back to looking a little bit normal. Breast feeding was doing me good. My boobs were sore all the time but there wasn't really much I could do about that. I figured my poor vagina was destroyed. I didn't even want to think about it.

I was thinking about going home early. Abby and Charlie always tried to assure me that I was so helpful and they didn't know what they'd do without me. But I missed my house, my sisters, my parents, my daughter, my nieces, my Troy. I had daily conversations with my sisters and parents. Troy called when he could but he was working a lot. I was ready to break down.

"Ellie, I think the kids need to be fed." I heard Abby call me. I rolled my eyes. I was tired, so tired.

I got up and walked out of the room I was staying in. I felt as if that room kept me sane. I walked into the babies room and looked at the sleeping babies. I looked at the time. I would let them sleep a couple more minutes before I woke one up.

They could finally tell their kids apart. Eileen has been shortened to Leeny, Dayna was D and Bryce was Brycey. Their family has been coming in and out non-stop for the past week to see the babies. They seemed more like a zoo exhibit rather than infants.

A little cry broke my thoughts. I got up and picked Dayna up before she woke her siblings. She calmed into my arms and I put down one side of my breastfeeding tank top. Dayna latched on quickly as I started rocking in the chair. I hummed quietly to her, stroking her face slowly. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back.

"Hey." A quiet voice said, startling me. I jumped and Dayna started crying. "sorry!" Abby said quietly.

Dayna's sudden cries woke the other two babies up. I closed my eyes again, annoyed. I took a deep breath and continued to rock the baby in my arms. She calmed down, latching back onto me. Abby picked up the other two babies. She bounced them, shushing them. I felt my head start pounding.

Dayna detached herself and I threw a burp cloth on my shoulder and burped her quickly. "Let's trade. Give me Leen." I said, bundling up Dayna. We switched the babies in our arms and I switched boobs. Eileen latched on to me to stop crying. Bryce's cries turned into little whimpers.

Abby set Dayna in the crib and focused on Bryce, relaxing him. I looked at the time. It was getting pretty late. Charlie was passed out on the couch when I went upstairs. Bryce relaxed and fell asleep against his mothers shoulders. Eileen finished and I burped her as well, she took longer but burped the loudest. I wrapped her up and we switched again.

Abby watched me start to breast feed Bryce. "How many kids do you want?" She asked quietly.

"five." I said, focusing on the baby in my arms.

"Do you think you're going to have five?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll see." I said.

"I always wanted a big family. I didn't expect three babies at once though. I didn't care once they told me I couldn't get pregnant." She said, looking over at her kids. "It's hard."

I nodded. "It's only going to get harder."

She sighed. "I guess so. I don't know if I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can." I said, watching her.

"I need a shower." She said, touching her hair.

"Take a shower." I replied.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay with them before I take a shower." She said, adjusting one of the girl's swaddles. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got it, they'll be fine." I said. "Go take a shower."

"It's fine, I can wait." She said.

I tried not to sigh. I switched sides to make sure he was getting as much as he needed. I couldn't wait to go back to the room. He finished up and I covered myself before I started to burp him. He seemed like he didn't want to burp.

"I'll do it." She said, holding her arms out for him.

"It's alright, I'll burp him." I said, rubbing the baby's back soothingly. I started patting again. He spit up on the burp cloth.

Abby looked at her son, concerned. "Is he okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "All babies spit up sometimes." I said. "It'll get worse with formula." I wiped his little chin and sat him up, holding his neck up.

"Aren't you going to hurt him?" She asked worriedly.

"No." I said a bit too sharply. I took a quick deep breath. "He's fine, I promise." Bryce let out a small burp and I made sure he didn't have any spit up on his clothes or his blanket before I swaddled him up. I got up, laying him on the right side where he liked to be. Dayna usually took the middle and Eileen was on the left.

"He's a little close to the side." She said, she picked him up and moved him.

"He usually likes the right side." I said.

"But I don't want to wake them up to move them." She argued quietly.

I closed my eyes, wiping my hands on my tank. "They're your kids, do whatever you want. Goodnight." I said stiffly, walking out of the room. I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. I really wanted to go home. I felt the hot tears well up in my eyes. The slid down my face and I reached over for my phone.

I curled up the best I could and called Troy. "Hello?" He answered groggily after two rings.

"Hey." I said, sniffling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked, sounding more awake. "Is everything alright?"

"I just wanna go home Troy." I said, letting out a sob.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked, I could hear his frown.

I tried to calm myself down to talk semi-coherently. "I'm just tired. I don't feel like I'm needed anymore. I'm just like feeding machine." I sobbed a little bit. "I miss you and everybody at home."

"We miss you too baby. You only have a couple more days there."

"She's driving me crazy. I know they're her kids but she's acting like I've never touched a baby before. I've had six fucking kids. I worked with them for three years. I think I know what I'm doing by now." I said frustrated.

He let out a quiet sigh. "She's just being an over protective mom."

"God, I know but everything is just annoying me. These stupid fucking hormones are killing me Troy. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed with my sister down the hall and my boyfriend next to me." I wiped my face. "Is that too much to ask?"

"You know you can always come home. You don't have to be there. If you're really that unhappy then you can fly home anytime." He reminded me.

"Will you lay in bed with me for three days when I get home?" I asked, calming down a bit more.

"Probably not right when you get home." I frowned to myself. "But you know how you were taking about getting away for a little while?"

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"I've been looking into little vacation spots… How does Mexico sound? We can stay somewhere close to the beach, in a safe area. We can sunbathe all day and drink all night. Or whatever you want to do." Troy said.

I felt a small smile creep onto my face. "That sounds amazing actually."

"How does the beginning of June sound?" He asked.

I frowned again. "That's like three months away."

"I know babe, but that's the earliest week I could get off." He said, "I already put in time so it better be good."

I giggled. "That's fine Troy. It gives me enough time to loose thirty pounds."

"You'll look fine baby."

"Troy, I just had triplets. Don't patronize me." I sniffled again. I found myself laying down. "I miss you."

"I miss you more. You know after dinner the other day I went to your house. Kendall was there. I told her I left something in your room. But I didn't. I just laid on your bed for five minutes because I missed you. I told her I couldn't find it." Troy said shyly.

I almost exploded, he was so adorable. "You are the cutest fucking thing."

Troy chuckled. "You're killing my ego here babe."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Troy. I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"I'd rather talk to you than sleep baby." He told me.

I smiled a little. "Thank you for talking to me. I needed somebody to calm me down."

"Anytime Angel. You can vent to me, or my voicemail if I'm working, anytime." He said chuckling.

"Goodnight Troy." I said, twirling the bottom of my hair.

"Goodnight baby." He said before we hung up.

* * *

I had booked an earlier flight home. I was just done being in Arizona. I loved Abby, Charlie, and the babies but I was ready to start my life again. I lost ten pounds while I was in Arizona. I'm glad I only had twenty more to go. I had my bags packed for three days now. I felt a little better. It was early in the morning before I had to leave. Abby and Charlie were sleeping. I got up super early anyway. I thought it would be good to spend some quality time with them before I left.

I was over their crib, I just fed them and they were all wide awake. I smiled down at the babies. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said, rubbing each of their bellies. Bryce gurgled a little bit. "You guys will miss me too?"

I smiled at the three babies. I gave each of them a kiss and stared at them for a minute. They all gave me a crooked smile at the same time. It melted my heart. That picture would be engrained in my heart forever. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I promised myself I couldn't cry. I shut my eyes for a minute, gathering myself.

I let out a breath and looked back down at them. "We had some good times together. We met Troy and we liked Troy don't we?" I asked them quietly. "You guys went to your first country concert… even if that night didn't end too well. I hope you guys will remember me because I'll never forget you." I touched Eileen's small head. "I love you Leeny. I love you Day. I love you Brycey boy."

They all stared up at me. Dayna wrapped her hand around my finger. Bryce was sucking on a finger on my other hand. I stroked Eileens cheek lightly. I pulled my hands away, swaddling each of them tightly. I put them in the order they liked to be in and hummed quietly. I watched as they fell asleep slowly.

By the time Charlie and Abby got up, it was time for me to leave for the airport. Abby was going to stay with them and Charlie was going to take me before he headed over to the hospital he worked at to talk to his boss. "I can't believe you're leaving so soon!" Abby cried and flung her arms around me.

I hugged her back. "Yeah, take good care of them." I said.

"Thank you so much for everything. We are never going to forget you Gabriella." She assured me.

I gave her a soft smile. "I'll never forget you either." She gave me another hug. "I should get going."

"Oh, have a safe trip! Call or text when you land alright?" Abby said, letting go of me finally.

"I will. Bye Abby." I said quietly. She gave me a sad smile as I lugged my luggage out to Charlie's car. He helped me put it in and we headed off to the airport.

I checked my bags in and Charlie and I sat down for some coffee. "We really are going to miss you Ellie." Charlie said, giving me a small smile.

"I'll miss you guys too." I said. "I miss the babies."

"They're going to have to get used to us, 24/7." He said, sipping his Starbucks. "I'm terrified of being alone with them all at the same time. I'm the one who suggested that you should come and help out for a little while. You know Abby thinks she can do anything and everything. I'm scared."

"It's alright to be scared. You have three new people to worry about. Your whole life is turned upside down, but they make everything, everything worth it." I said smiling. "Sometimes I wish I kept Sydney, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't have my nieces, I wouldn't have my education, I wouldn't have half of the things I do now. That's why I wanted to have the triplets for you guys. You both seemed so put together and eager. You both can provide a stable home that not many people can. You are going to raise happy and healthy children. Nothing else matters."

He gave me a wide smile. "I'm going to miss you. You have this light around you all the time. You're the strongest person I've ever met. I can't thank you enough… that's why I want to give you this." He slid me over a check faced down.

I picked it up and looked at it. "I can't take this, we agreed on 10 not 15." I said, frowning.

"Gabriella. We were willing to give you 20. Keep it. Use it for that vacation you wanted to go on. It's yours." He said. "We love you, we want you to have it."

I took a Deep breath. "Thank you. Expect gifts and cards during holidays."

"You too." He grinned.

"I should head in." I said, pointing towards security.

He got up and gave me a hug. "We'll be in touch soon." He said.

"Good luck. Make sure Abby doesn't smother them." I said, grinning.

He laughed. "I'm going to need luck for that. Bye El."

"Bye Charlie." I said, picking up my bag. I waved after I walked through security.

I felt a sense of calm. All my anxieties rolled away. I was confident they were going to be great parents to their children. I was ready to move on with the rest of my life. I took a seat in my terminal and texted Troy, letting him know I was on my way home. I couldn't wait to get back home to him.

* * *

When my flight was called I found my seat and looked at my check before I put it into my wallet. The plane took off and within the next hour and a half it landed at Oakland airport. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited to get up. Once signaled I grabbed my things and walked off the plane. I found my way to the baggage claim.

I stood at the conveyor, waiting for the luggage to drop. I saw somebody put something over my head and clasped around my neck. I jumped, startled. My hand reached up to wrap my fingers around the small charm around my neck. I turned around to see Troy behind me.

"Welcome home baby." He said with a lazy grin.

I threw my arms around him, jumping into his arms. I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his neck. God I missed him so much. He set me down and rested his hands on my hips. I grabbed his face and kissed him firmly. He pressed his hips against mine and I pulled away from him. He stole a quick kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you" I said, just resting my lips against his.

"I missed you more." He argued. "It feels so weird to hug you without a giant baby belly in the way." He chuckled.

"I like being this close to you." I said, resting my forehead on his. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

"You look so hot, by the way." He said, grinning at me.

I laughed. "I look better, but I'm not 'hot' yet." I said, smiling at him.

"You were always hot. Even with three babies kicking you from the inside." He kissed my lips slowly before he pulled away from me. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better." I said, smiling. "I'm glad to be home."

Troy wrapped his arms around me from behind. I rested my self against him, watching the luggage turn around the conveyor. "Which ones are yours?" He asked, kissing my ear gently.

"The purple ones." I mumbled.

"I think I see one." He said, loosing his arms from me.

"Don't. Let's stand here until it clears out a little more." I said, snuggling against him.

"Guess what?" He asked. I responded with a hum. "I took the day off so I can lay in bed with you all day."

I stood up quickly. "Let's get the luggage."

He chucked and followed me to the conveyor. We grabbed my two suitcases and we rolled them to his car. He put my stuff in the trunk and closed it. I pushed him against the trunk and kissed his lips firmly. I licked his bottom lip as I pulled away. He grinned devilishly as we separated to get into the car.

He drove me home and helped me haul my things up the stairs. We dropped them in the doorway and he kicked his shoes off hopping on the bed. I pulled my shoes off as well and climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Do you need to call anybody?" He asked, kissing my head.

"No, we're going to see them tonight anyway. I'm sure everybody will come over." I said, wrapping my arms around Troy.

"I'm so glad you're back." He said, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Me too." I said with a soft sigh. I felt a smile drift on my lips as he caressed my waist. "You know, even though I'm not pregnant I still have to pee every ten minutes it seems like."

He chuckled. "Go. Don't pee on the bed."

"Babe, it wouldn't be the first time." He rolled his eyes and I giggled, climbing out of the bed.

I went to the bathroom and stared at my self as I washed my hands after. I finally got a good look at the necklace he gave me. The charm at the top was a clear, two in the middle were an orange and the bottom three were purple. I smiled. Birthstones. Syd was born April so her birthstone was diamond. She was a lucky girl. The twins were born in November so they had topaz/citrine whatever the hell you wanted to call it. And the triplets were born in February so they had a amethyst. The necklace was perfect.

* * *

**Just one today. the second chapter of Missing will be up tomorrow. Go review all of them. lol. Don't forget to review.**


	12. five months

I'd been back at home for over a month now. I've been working out a lot, spending lots of time with the twins and Sydney. Syd and I even had a day in the city to ourselves. I missed my girl so much when I was in Arizona. I missed the triplets but Abby and Charlie sent me pictures once a week of them.

They were adjusting well into parenthood, just like I thought they would. I was happy that they were happy. That's why I did it in the first place. Even though I regretted the decision for a couple seconds, I'm so glad I did it. I was so happy with everything.

I was starting to look for work again. I probably wouldn't go back until after my little vacation with Troy. Things with Troy were going great. Today was our five month anniversary. April the 18th. Troy, of course, had to work. I didn't mind though. He promised me dinner and I promised him a little surprise when he got home.

I had cleaned up my room, but it didn't matter because I was leaving for Troy's in a couple minutes. "Do you have to go?" Kendall asked me.

She hated being alone, which she has been for a little while since I was going to Troy's more. He offered me to move in but his place was way too small for me and I hadn't talked to Kendall to see if he could move in with us yet. We've only been in a relationship for five months. It was still early. We had all the time in the world.

"Yes, Kendall. I have to go. It's five months. That's a big deal. I've never had a relationship last this long." I said.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "You've only been in one, terrible, relationship Gabriella." She pointed out. "I miss you when you're gone."

"I miss you too but you gotta cut the cord sometime, Ken."

"Bite me."

"I'm saving you from all of the…." I was trying to find the right words. "Things you don't want to… hear." I said, she rolled her eyes again.

"Is that all you guys do? Have sex? You haven't done anything ever. Well except go to the city that one time, but that didn't count because you were with me, Syd and her dads." She said sighing.

"Well if I didn't have my seventh little baby at home to worry about then we'd do more things." I said.

"What the fuck ever." Kendall rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Remember that girl you were friends with when you first left for college. Whitney… or was it Winnie?"

"Her name was Nicole."

Kendall laughed. "I was way off, but anyway, remember when she got a boyfriend and she ditched you. Yeah, that's how I'm feeling right now."

"We've been together for five months." I said. "Why are you talking about this now?"

"Because three out of those five months you were pregnant and the last two months you were confined to your bed. So it's like we had to see each other. Now I only see you sometimes when I'm at home because I work." She said sighing.

I frowned. "I didn't know you felt like this."

She shrugged. "I just miss you. I'm not used to having somebody occupy your time."

"Hey, I'll stay home more often." I said, waving her over to me. I was sitting on my bed now and she was standing by my door. She walked over to me slowly.

"It's not like I don't want you guys to be together because I do. Troy is awesome but he still can come over. I don't care. You don't have to worry about me. I just hate being alone and I swear this house is haunted." I laughed. "Or maybe I'm paranoid, I don't know. He can come over, hell he can move in for all I care I just want you, or somebody, home."

I smiled a little bit. "You wouldn't mind if Troy moved in?" I asked. I was glad she said that. It means I would have to bring it up and we could talk about it now.

"No, I don't care Ellie. He makes you so happy and I'm so happy for you." She said, hugging me tightly. She pushed me back on the bed and laid on top of me.

"I'm glad you said that, because I've been thinking about it. He asked me to move into his a while ago but that place is too small and I don't want to leave my house or my baby sister." I kissed her cheek. She made a face at me.

"I love you Ellie."

"I love you too Kenny." I said, pushing her off me. "I gotta finish up."

"I'll let you finish, but when Troy moves in you have to promise me one thing."

I quirked an eyebrow, watching her. This should be good. "What's that?"

"Please, for the love of god, don't get pregnant." She begged.

I burst into a fit of laughter. "Do worry Ken, no more babies for a long time."

"Thank the lord... at least wait until after you guys get married." She said as she walked out of my room. My sister was way too much.

* * *

I got to Troy's house and I tidied up his place a little bit. I was a little nervous for tonight, only because I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I don't know if we were going to have sex or just talk. We hadn't did it since I was first put on bed rest. I was healed, the doctor told me the other day. I didn't need stitches or anything when I gave birth so that was a plus. I hadn't been really feeling up to it but I think I was ready tonight.

I washed the sheets and the extra pair of sheets that I bought Troy. I don't know why men insisted on only having one set of sheets. Now he has two and they were both clean. His bed was made and his carpet was vacuumed and his fridge was cleaned out. I checked the time quickly and hopped in the shower. I washed my body and shaved before I got out. I put a cute lacy bra on. It had matching panties but I deciding against the panties.

When I recently went to the gynecologist, he put in an IUD. I didn't have to worry about birth control. I didn't use any before because I wasn't having sex but now that I am, I'm making sure I am not having any more babies unless I want to. I shimmied myself into a new dress and some black heels. I was almost back into my pre baby size. I couldn't believe I almost lost 50 pounds in a little over a month. Thank god for good metabolism and pumping and dumping.

I didn't pump and dump for long. Once my body realized I wasn't breastfeeding anymore, my boobs shrank considerably. I've been working out like crazy, eating super healthy again. I felt really good and I looked really good too. I had a good almost ten pounds until I was back to my pre-baby size but I was shooting for less than what I weighed before.

I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror to hear somebody come in. "Damn." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and Troy groaned. "I didn't even hear you come in." I said, looking at him.

He was holding a grocery bag. "I don't think I can focus on cooking with you looking like this in my bedroom." He husked.

A small smirk rose on my face. I walked over to him slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. I took his grocery bag. "Take a nice cold shower and get ready for dinner. I'll start it." I said, walking away with the bag of food.

I set it in the kitchen and started looking through it. He had some fresh vegetables, a cantaloupe, a small box of chocolate dipped strawberries. Mmm, strawberries. I finished pulling out the rest of the stuff and Troy was finished, dressed , and ready by the time I had put the stuff away.

Troy walked into the kitchen. "I realized I had no idea what you're making so I just put it away for you." I said, smiling. I leaned up to kiss his lips. "I'll just be in the living room." I turned to talk away.

He grabbed me by the waist, pinning me against the cabinet. He captured my lips in a firm kiss. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip slowly. His tongue danced against mine as he gripped the back of my thigh. I ripped my lips away from his, pushing it back. "Mmm, not yet." Troy mumbled, attacking my neck with hungry kisses.

"Troy, come on. I'm hungry. Gotta feed me before you sex me."

Troy stopped and chuckled, pulling away from me. "God, I love you." He said, in midst of his laughter, then he stopped abruptly. He just realized he just told me he loved me for the first time. "I-uh…I mean…uh"

I smiled at him. I watched him wrack his brain to figure out what to say next. I licked my lips, leaning back against the counter. He bit his bottom lip nervously, finally looking me in the eye. "Are you done?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He nodded. "Good. Did you mean that?" I asked him, suddenly feeling shy. I played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Of course I do." He said softly. He tilted my chin up. "I wasn't supposed to tell you now. I was going to make this big romantic dinner and then tell you then but I guess not now." He said sighing in defeat. "I love you."

I smiled at him. "Since when?"

"Since when? God, I don't know. Maybe when I brought you tacos, that night you told me you invited me to hangout with you because you were horny and we had sex for the first time. Or maybe it was when I saw you had fallen asleep in the doctors office, when you were pregnant with the triplets. I had to wake you up. I stared at you like a creeper for a good minute before I woke you up. All I wanted to do was go home and fall asleep with you." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Or maybe when I walked into your hospital room and you hadn't stopped crying since the babies were born and I finally calmed you down. I don't know but I do know is that I love you."

I pulled his lips in and kissed his lips slowly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being the first guy to tell me he loves me and means it." He rested his forehead against mine and I laced my fingers in between his.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to get a girl like you." Troy kissed my fingers. "I just want to let you know that you don't have to feel pressured to say anything back. I just wanted to tell you because I want you to know how I feel about you." He said, softly.

I smiled at him, resting our intertwined hands on my chest. "I don't feel pressured. I wanted to see how much I could milk out of you before I tell you I love you too."

Troy chuckled. "You're naughty."

I gave him a devilish grin. "More naughty as you think."

"I think I do know how naughty you are." He said, leaning down to kiss my lips again. "You are very naughty and very, very sexy."

"And very, very hungry still."

Troy chuckled and pulled away. "Alright, let's make you some food."

* * *

After dinner and a couple glasses of wine, we were sitting on the couch with my bare feet in his lap. He pressed his thumbs into the bottom of my feet and I moaned. Troy grinned at me as he massaged my left foot. Fuck, if I knew he gave good foot rubs he could have been doing this for the last five months. He switched to my right foot and I squeezed my thighs together, weirdly turned on by this.

I bit my bottom lip, watching him take his time massaging my foot. "Why couldn't you do this when I was pregnant?" I asked him.

Troy chuckled. "I didn't really think about it, honestly."

I pulled my foot away from him and kissed his lips slowly. "I have a surprise for you." I grinned at him.

He smirked at me. "Well you can show me after I pee."

I giggled quietly, getting off him. "I'll be in your bed." I walked into his room, laying down on his bed. I laid on my stomach facing the door and his eyes darkened when he saw me. I smirked at him. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Hell yeah." He husked out. I stood up and stood in front of him.

I pulled my hair out of the way. "You have to unwrap me." I said with a soft smirk he couldn't see. He kissed the back of my neck, slowly unzipping my dress. He peeled off the top. I turned around to face him. He thumbed my hardening nipples outside of my lacy bra. He moved his hands down to pull the rest of my dress off.

"Lord, have mercy." He said breathlessly, admiring my naked figure. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. My hands made their way down his, dare I say- perfect body. I unbuttoned his slacks and let them drop to the ground.

I kissed his lips slowly. I stroked him outside of his boxers slowly. I let my hand drop and I pushed him back to the bed. He fell back onto the bed and I climbed on top of him. I kissed his chest making my way over to his ear. "When is the last time somebody took care of you baby?" I repeated his words from the first time we had sex.

I watched him lick his dry lips. He didn't respond though. I pulled off his boxers slowly. I cupped his balls with one hand and stroked him until he was hard and ready. I was a little hesitant about oral. I hadn't really done that before but I decided to suck it up. Figuratively and literally. "Sweet Jesus, Baby." He hissed out as I wrapped my lips around the head of his penis.

"Is that okay?" I asked pulling away from him briefly. I flicked my tongue against the tip. He groaned in response. I mist be doing something right, I mused. Troy pulled me away from him and laid me down. I reached over for the condoms I placed in his night stand. I rolled it on him.

Troy pressed his body against mine. It was so different having him face to face without a big baby belly in the way. He kissed my lips slowly as he eased himself inside of me. I sucked in a breath, shutting my eyes tightly. "Relax." He said quietly. He rubbed my clit slowly. My hips bucked up and he sank into me fully. I relaxed. "Are you okay?" He asked me, stroking my cheek.

I nodded my head. "It's very sensitive." I said, licking my lips.

"We can stop if its-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "It's okay. Keep going."

Troy brushed his nose against mine before capturing my lips again. Troy made love to me slowly, his lips rarely leaving mine. He urged me to come to my peak before he did. Once he arrived, he rolled off me, disposing of his condom. He pulled me against him, kissing my shoulder.

"Did it feel okay?"

I nodded my head. He was so cute when he was concerned. "It felt amazing. You have nothing to worry about babe." I assured him, turning to face him. "I love you, Troy."

He closed his eyes giving me a sleepy smile. "I love you too, El." He buried his face into my hair. I closed my eyes, stroking his strong arms that were wrapped around me. "Five months." I said quietly. More to myself than him.

"The rest of our lives to go." He said, kissing my shoulder again. A smile formed on my face, gripping onto his arm tighter.

* * *

I woke up around midnight, ready to go again. I sat up and looked over at Troy. He was passed out. I sighed, tapping his chest. "Troy, babe, wake up." He stirred a little then rolled toward me. "Trooyyy." I sang in his ear, rubbing the inside of his thigh.

"Hm?" Troy grumbled. I leaned down kissing his lips slowly. "What time is it?" He asked rolling on his back.

"About midnight." I said, my hand resting just below his belly button.

"Why are you awake?" He asked, his eyes still closed. I licked my lips, kissing his lips firmly. I pried my tongue in his mouth. I stoked him slowly. "That's why you're awake." Troy said, pulling his lips away from mine.

I giggled against his lips, rolling on top of him. I rested my forearms against his chest. I looked at him. "We can go back to sleep if you want." I said, doodling on his chest on my finger.

He licked his lips. "Hm, well we'll have to see." I puckered my lips, waiting for his answer. He just looked at me. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I placed it on the ground and pressed my boobs against his chest, watching him. He nibbled on his bottom lip for a second. "I guess we can sleep later."

He pulled me up and kissed my lips firmly. I grinned against his lips. He ran his hands up and down my waist. "I don't think you mind waking up like this, do you?" I asked him giving him a small smirk.

"Not at all." He said, kissing my lips again firmly. He pushed me up and reached over for a little foil packet and he handed it to me. I rolled it on his length before sinking down on it. I let out a small moan, letting him completely fill me.

I pressed down on his chest, rocking my hips against his. He guided my hips before he rolled on top of me. He flicked his tongue against my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you." I whispered quietly to him before I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you so much." He said quietly. "Oh god." He groaned as I squeezed my walls around him.

I arched my back against him. He put a hand my back, supporting me up. He sucked on my neck firmly. Troy moved his hands up rolling my nipple between his fingers. I moaned quietly, tightening my legs around his waist. "Shit Troy." I said breathlessly. I felt a familiar tightening feeling. He kissed me on the lips and I lost it. My body writhed under him and I dug my fingernails into his arms.

He slowed his pace emitting a long groan. "Fuck." He moaned, holding down my waist. "Ah." His face tightened up as I milked every last drop.

I pulled him close to me keeping him inside of me. I ran my fingers though his hair as he rested on top of me. We laid there in silence for what seemed like hours. "Do you miss Albuquerque?" I asked him softly.

"Sometimes. I miss my parents, my brother, Chad and Taylor. I don't really miss New Mexico, just the people." He said, his voice vibrating my chest. He pulled out of me, tossing the condom. I took advantage of the moment and went to the bathroom. I washed the make up off my face and grabbed one of Troy's t-shirts from his drawer. I put on the lacy underwear I was supposed to put on earlier and laid down in bed.

Troy pulled on some boxers when he got out of the bathroom. "Why don't your parents ever visit you here?" I asked him as he crawled into bed with me.

"They do, just not often. They think it's more logical for me to visit because they're over there." I stroked his chest slowly as he spoke. "I told them about you. They want to meet you."

I smiled a little bit. "Really? Do you think they'll like me?"

"They'll love you babe, just like I do." He kissed my swollen lips softly.

"They won't… judge me… for the life choices I've made?" I asked, resting my head right on his shoulder.

"I've already talked to them. They want to meet you. They wouldn't want to meet you if they didn't like you already." He said, looking at me. "You know, we can fly down there and spend a weekend with them."

I laughed a little bit. "You've already planned this, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged. How does the first week of May sound?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Good, but we have to be back by the ninth because that's Kendall's birthday." I said, kissing his chest gently. "We do the same thing every year. We eat at this little restaurant called Dino's, then we go see a movie. It doesn't even matter if all the movies are crappy that year, we still go see one. Then we do gifts and at night we do something as a family." I smiled to myself.

"Sounds great. Why don't they do it on your birthday?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Since Kendall's the baby, I always planned something nice for her. She's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her." I laughed to myself. "Like I told her today. She's like my seventh little baby."

Troy chuckled. "I bet she didn't like that."

I shook my head, giggling. "No, she didn't."

* * *

**Happy thursday! I'm hungry. Don't forget to review!**


	13. weird day

Kendall was surprised when Troy didn't move in right away. I wanted him to live with us but the relationship was still new, I thought I could wait a little bit longer. Troy's shifts were picking up again so I was spending more time with Kendall. She was ironically getting annoyed with me, but she loved me anyway.

I was on my way to bring her Starbucks when a voice stopped me. "Gabriella."

I turned and looked behind me. "Marco." I said, confused. "Hi?" I wasn't really sure what to say.

"How are you?" He asked, glancing down at my flat stomach.

"I'm good, how are you?" I hadn't heard from him since the time I told him he had a daughter. I guess he didn't really care.

"Good, I'm good. I just saw you and thought I should say hi." He said. "You had the babies?"

I nodded. "Yeah, two girls and a boy." I said with a small smile. I was about to say something else when a woman walked up to him.

"Hey baby, there you are. Wh- Oh, hi. I didn't realize you were talking to somebody." She said, giving me a smile. "Hi, I'm Nikki, Marco's wife."

Wife? I kept my poker face. I juggled the coffees I had in my hand to shake her hand. "Gabriella." I said, smiling. "How long have you been married?" I asked, still smiling.

"Five, We've been together since high school but five years married. It would have been six but…" She trailed off rolling her eyes. "How do you know Marco?"

I glanced at him. "Oh, we went to college together. He was in a couple of my classes." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh, how fun. Too bad you never finished college. Huh, babe?" She patted his chest. "It's okay, I still love you."

I gave her a small smile. "I have to go meet my sister. It was nice seeing you again, Marco. It was so nice to meet you Nikki."

"Oh, you too!" She said grinning.

I shot Marco a look that could kill and walked away from them. I can't fucking believe it. I was the girl on the side. I was fuming. I wasn't just mad at me and Marco. I was sad for his wife that had no idea what the hell went on. What a fucking dirt bag. I felt so sorry for her.

I went up to Kendall's office and set her coffee down at her desk and sat down. My brain was still trying to process what just happened. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. I realized Kendall was talking to me. "Ellie? Are you lost in there? Anybody home?" She said, poking my forehead.

I shook out of it. "Sorry… I just. You'll never guess what just happened."

"What?" She asked me, turning her attention away from her Facebook game.

"I just saw Marco." She made a face of disgust. "And his wife."

"What?" She said, almost choking on her coffee.

"Yep, Wife. Guess how long they've been married for?" I asked her.

"Oh, god. I don't know."

"Almost six years. Oh, and they've been together since high school."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

I shook my head. "Nope. I was the girl on the side." I said sitting back in my chair. "Poor girl, don't even know how terrible her husband is."

"This has been the most exciting day in a long time." Kendall said, sipping her coffee. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" She asked me.

"I'm meeting Syd and her dads for lunch then I have to pack for this weekend."

"Oh yea, meeting the parents. You guys are so serious." She said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm kind of nervous." I admitted.

"Why? They're going to love you." She said, turning back to her game.

I sighed. "That's what Troy keeps telling me but I don't know." I said. I shook out of the feeling again. "I guess I should be heading out. I have to meet them at the Fisherman's Warf at noon."

"Okay. Is Troy coming over for dinner?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's going to spend the night so you can take us to the airport or something. We're going to make enchiladas."

"Ohh, good. That sounds amazing." She sang. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, love you." I said, picking up my coffee.

"Love you too." She said as I walked out of her office.

* * *

I walked down the street and hopped on a cable car. I laughed to myself, I felt like a tourist. I got to the Warf and walked into the restaurant. I got led over to the table. "Mommy." Sydney ran up to me and I picked her up. I looked up and locked eyes with Marco who was sitting two tables away with his wife.

I panicked and almost dropped her. "Whoa, sorry baby." I said, snapping out of it. I kissed her. "I missed you, how have you been?"

"Good, I'm almost out of school." She led me over to the table and I glanced over at Marco and Nikki again. I caught her eye and she waved at me. I gave them a small wave back and took a seat next to Sydney. "Mom I'm going to be in the second grade next year!"

I smiled at her. "I can't believe it, you're growing up so fast."

"Hey Ellie." Dom said, looking at me wearily. "What's going on?"

I licked my lips. "I'll tell you in a minute." I said. "Hi Ed. I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too." Ed said. "You look really good, by the way."

I smiled at him. "Thank you! Five more pounds to go."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Girl you are looking hot. Cousin must be all over you."

I giggled and shook my head. "Something like that."

"I need to go potty." Sydney announced.

"Do you want daddy to wait for you?" Ed asked her.

"I'll be right back. I'll be fine." She said, getting out of her chair and skipping to the bathroom.

"Are you watching her?" Ed asked.

"Yes, so what's going on?" Dom said, turning his attention to me.

"Sydney's biological father is here. I ran into him earlier and it turns out he's married and I was the 'other woman' in college." I said, quietly. They leaned in to listen to me. "He's sitting two tables behind us." I said, glancing at Marco and Nikki. They were talking amongst themselves.

"No shit." Ed said, surprised. He turned around to get something out of the pocket of his jacket. "His wife is pretty, can't really see him." He said when he turned around.

"I bet you they're going to come over here when they leave. She's too nice to not say something." I said.

"Did you wash your hands Sydney Ella?" Dom asked. I turned around to see my daughter rush over to us.

"Yes and I didn't sit on the toilet seat." She said.

"That's my girl." Ed said, smiling at her.

"How's the adoption process going?" I asked them.

"They've been sending out our profiles again, but we hadn't heard anything." Dom said, frowning a little bit.

"If you need a new letter of rec, I'll happy write one for you. Or go with you if you need me." I offered.

"Thanks Ellie." Dom said with a grin. "We're going to wait it out for a while."

"I get to meet Troy's parents this weekend." I said taking a deep breath.

Dom's face lit up. "They are going to love you! When I talked to them last, I told them all about you. They couldn't wait to meet you."

I nibbled on my bottom lip nervously. "Really?"

Dom nodded. "They just adore Sydney." Syd looked up when she heard her name. She leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm glad. I'm just a little nervous but I'm sure everything will be fine." I said, playing with my daughters long curls.

"Mommy, are you going to come home and hang out with us?" She asked me.

"I don't think so baby. Maybe if you ask your fathers you can sleep over at Mommy's house with Auntie Kendall on her birthday?" I said, looking over at the guys.

Sydney got excited. "Oh, please daddy, please?" She begged.

I smiled at them. They just looked at each other. "We'll think about it." Ed said finally.

"If you're a good girl then maybe they'll let you." I said, kissing the side of her head. She nodded, coloring on her page.

"Hey Gabriella." Marco and Nikki walked up to the table.

"Hey." I said, giving the guys a glance before looking up at them. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yeah, it was really good." Nikki said, smiling.

"Guys this is my old friend, Marco and his wife Nikki. Marco, Nikki. This is Dom and Ed and my daughter Sydney. They're her adoptive fathers." I explained.

Marco was staring at Sydney who was coloring. "Mommy had me when she was young. My real daddy didn't care so now I have two daddies." Sydney said, looking up.

Nikki grinned. "You are just the cutest little girl. She's smart too. Two daddies are always better than one."

"Yep!" She said, turning back to her coloring.

"That's so brave of you, all of you. It must have been hard." Nikki sympathized. "Right Marc?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, quietly.

"Who wouldn't want such a beautiful little girl?" Nikki sighed, looking at Sydney. "Well we should get going. It was really nice to meet you all."

Dom smirked. "You too."

"Say Bye Sydney." I said, playing with her hair.

"Bye!" She said, smiling up at the couple.

"Bye." Marco said, looking at me.

They walked away and I looked over the guys. "That was awkward." Ed said, providing some comic relief.

* * *

I took a trip to the grocery store and still made it home before Troy. I started on the meat and went upstairs to start packing for the weekend. Packing would be easy because we were only staying for a night. We were coming back late Sunday night. Troy had the day off Monday so we were just going to hang around the house for a little bit.

God, it's been a really long day. I rubbed my forehead, zipping up my small suitcase. I set it by the door and walked back down stairs to check on the chicken. I started preparing the sauce when I felt two arms wrap around me. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes.

"Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Long day?" Troy asked, kissing my shoulder.

"You have no idea." I said sighing.

"Let me get changed and you can tell me all about it." He said, giving me a kiss to the cheek.

"Alright." I said, covering my mouth to yawn. He went up stairs and I took the chicken out to cool off. I stirred the sauce and started getting everything else ready. I hummed quietly as Troy walked down the stairs.

Troy walked over to me, kissing my lips slowly. "Hey baby." He grinned. I rested my head against his chest. He rubbed my back slowly. "How was your day?"

"Long." I said sighing. "Come on, help me shred the chicken." I said, pulling away.

He nodded and helped me. "Why was it so long?"

"So I ran into Marco, long story short turns out he is married and I was the other woman back when we were dating. His wife is really nice and I felt really bad for her because I mean she's married to Marco." I shivered. Thank god he dumped me when he did. "Then I saw Kendall, then I met up with Syd and the guys for lunch and they were sitting two tables away."

"Marco and his wife?" He asked, picking up his second piece.

"Yep. They came and talked to us. It was so awkward." I said, sighing. I laughed a little bit. "But Sydney… that girl totally put him in his place."

"She's awesome." Troy said grinning. "Like her mom."

I smiled. "She is really awesome."

"I bet she was really excited to see you."

"She always is. I love her so much Troy." I said quietly. I held a piece of chicken in my hands, spacing out.

"I know you do baby. That's why you did what you did. When we get married and have more kids, you're going to be a great mom to them. You already are a great mom to Sydney. She adores you." Troy said, kissing the side of my head.

"I wish I could spend more time with her though." I said sighing.

"When she gets older I'm sure she'll come to you about things only you can explain to her. Like women stuff." Troy said. "She's always need you around. You'll get to spend plenty of time with her. Dom already told me when she goes through her troubled teenaged years they'll ship her over to our house."

I giggled. "They probably would." Troy started assembling them while I started on something else. I smiled to myself. I was so lucky to have Troy and Syd in my life. I washed my hands, setting the pot on the stove and turned it on. I wrapped my arms around Troy from behind.

"I love you." I said sighing.

"I didn't do anything."

"I know, I just love you." I said, he walked us over to the sink and he washed his hands. He dried himself off with a towel before he turned around. He kissed my forehead slowly.

"I love you so much, baby." He kissed my forehead down to my lips.

I kissed his lips slowly, leaning into him. "I don't want to lose you, ever."

"You won't baby. I love you way too much to let you go." Troy played with my hair. I smiled up at him. "Nothing can change my mind now." He said, resting his forehead against mine.

* * *

"Will you stop? They will love you. How many times do I have to tell you?" Troy said, putting his hand on my knee.

We were on the plane headed down to Albuquerque. I was very nervous, I couldn't stop shaking my knee. He stroked it slowly to try to calm it down. I gulped, sighing. I just wanted them to like me. I didn't want them to hate me. We were going to see Chad and Taylor while we were here too.

"I won't believe it until I actually meet them." I said. "How much longer until we land?"

"The seatbelt light just turned on so it won't be that long." He said, I leaned against him. He played with my hair as the plane descended. "Chad said he has a surprise for me. I bet it's another prank."

"Maybe." I said shrugging. "Who knows what he's up to?"

"Taylor. She's always in on them." Troy said chuckling.

"They always get you, don't they?" I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes at me. I put my hand on his that was on top of my knee. "I can't wait to hang out them again. They were really cool."

Troy nodded. "That's why we're best friends."

I rested my head against Troy's shoulder as the plane finally touched ground in Albuquerque. We waited until we could get up, grabbing our carry-on. We didn't bother with luggage since we were only staying a weekend. I put my bag around my shoulder, my purse on my arm and rolled the small suitcase behind me. Troy had a back pack and a duffel bag. He held my hand as we walked out of the airport.

"Who's picking us up?" I asked him.

"My parents couldn't because dad had a meeting and mom is at work. So I'd like to introduce you to my baby." He said, grinning. We were now in the parking lot.

"Your baby?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes." He stopped at a lightly rusted, mostly restored, beat up, pick up truck. "This is Baby." He said, throwing his stuff in the back.

"This is your baby?" I asked skeptically.

"Baby got me though high school." He took my suitcase and my other bag putting it in the back. He walked me over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "Be gentle, she's a classic."

I finally let out the laughter that had been bubbling up inside of me. Troy frowned a little and closed the door. He got in on the drivers side, with a frown still on his face. He started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. We went over a speed bump and the whole truck squeaked. "This thing isn't going to break is it?" I held onto the handle with a death grip.

"No." He said grumpily. He was mad I was laughing at his 'baby.'

"So how many chicks did you get to drive around in your baby?" I asked him, smirking.

Troy lightened up a little. "You're the first girl that has been brave enough to ride in here."

"I had no choice. This is my ride." I said, flatly.

He rolled his eyes. "Not even my mom wanted to ride in here. So you're the only one."

I grinned, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Aren't I so lucky?"

He gave me a quick peck before turning back to focus on the rode. "Yes, you should consider yourself lucky. Baby is quite temperamental. She likes to break down when somebody new is in the cab." Troy said.

"Shit Troy. We're going to get stuck in the middle of nowhere, aren't we?" I said, sighing. "I'm not going to push it."

Troy chuckled. "I was joking. It only breaks down once a week." I gave him a look. "It hasn't broken down since senior year, okay?" He said, tickling my side. I held his hand and cuddled against him.

"I guess baby isn't that bad," I admitted kissing his arm.

"She likes you." He said, kissing my head. "And I love you."

We pulled up to a really nice house in a suburban neighborhood. It was hot. It was barely past ten in the morning and I swore it was eighty degrees. "Is it always so hot?" I asked, feeling the heat come over me once I got out of the barely air conditioned truck.

"Yep." He said, pulling all of our stuff out the back.

"Your house is so pretty." I said. "Makes me miss mine."

"You'll love the inside. Come on." He carried my stuff and opened the front door.

"Air." I said, thankfully as I walked into the cool house. I closed the door behind us, leaning against the cold walls, taking in the inside of the house. I let out a breath. "Your house is amazing."

"Come on. Let me show you my room." He said, leading me up the stairs. We walked into a blue room at the top of the stairs. There was a Lakers poster on the wall, lots of trophies, and one bikini poster. I giggled to myself when I saw it. I walked over to get a good look of the pictures on his wall. They're some of him and Chad, him with a whole group of guys, Four Varsity basketball team pictures, and one of him and a pretty blonde girl.

"That is Shar. We dated for a couple of weeks but she broke up with me. We're still friends. We talk sometimes. She's married to my other buddy Zeke. They live in New York." Troy said.

I smiled, turning to look at Troy. "She's pretty." I took a seat on his bed next to him. "I wish I went to high school with you guys. You guys look like you always had so much fun. High school was torture for me. I tried to get in and get out with out somebody begging me to do their homework or help them with a project or read their research paper."

"But I bet you did all of them anyway, because you're you." He stroked the small of my back.

"You're right." I said, nodding. "I over exerted myself but I used it to put on my transcript and I got into Stanford so it must have been good."

Troy smiled, kissing my lips slowly. "We're meeting Taylor and Chad for lunch. We have a half hour to cuddle if you want." He said.

I grinned. "You know me well." I kicked off my shoes and climbed up to snuggle with his pillow. He kissed my lips again before he wrapped his arms around me. Our legs tangled together and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**WHAAAT. Plot twist. Bet you didn't see that comin. ;) Um, it's hot as hell and i'm melting. I need to invest in a slip n slide or something. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Family Emergency

Troy and I were waiting in the restaurant for Taylor and Chad to get here. I had a feeling I knew what their little surprise would be. I played on my phone and Troy was telling me a story about something that happened at work before he left. He stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Hey Troy! Hey Gabi!" Chad said holding the hand of his pregnant wife. She was very visibly pregnant.

I smiled at them. "Hey! Taylor, you look great."

She huffed out a breath and sat in the chair across from me. "I feel like an elephant and all I want to do is sleep and eat. I don't remember the last time I went number 2."

"Taylor." Chad said, nudging his wife.

I laughed. "I know how you feel. One day you won't be able to stop. You seriously look beautiful. How far along are you now?"

"Twenty-nine weeks. Thirty weeks on next Friday." She said, picking up her menu.

"Wait, when did you get pregnant and why didn't anybody tell me?" Troy said, looking over Chad and Taylor. "Did you know about this?" He asked me.

"Surprise!" Chad said, smirking.

I rubbed Troy's back. "When she was here after New Years I kind of guessed." I said shrugging.

Troy looked at everybody then grinned. "Congratulations man! You're going to be a father."

Chad smiled. "I know, it hasn't really sunk in yet."

I looked over at Taylor. "Do you know what you're having?"

Taylor shook her head. "Nope, and we won't know until it's born. Chad's dying to know. I want it to be a surprise."

I smiled. "Surprises are always nice. I knew Syd was a girl. When I was pregnant with the twins Sadie was the only one in the right position so we knew we were going to have one girl but we weren't sure about Sawyer until she came out. Her name was going to be Sawyer anyway."

"Sawyer is a cute name for a boy or a girl." Taylor said. "We haven't even thought about names yet."

"I'm sure everybody will give you ideas." I said, looking up at her.

She stared back at me blankly. "Everybody already has. Emily is a nice name. You know your great grandpas middle name was Percy." She rolled her eyes.

"And once you give them your ideas they 'don't like it'" I said, rolling my eyes with her.

"Exactly!" She laughed. "That's why we are picking it and not telling anybody until the baby is born."

"Smart idea." I said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Are you excited?"

"I was terrified at first. I still am but I'm more accepting of the idea now. I thought I'd never have kids. I thought I was going to be a workaholic. I am still but I think this baby will change me for a better. I'm already married so baby is the next step, right?" She asked, biting her lip.

I laughed a little bit. "Don't ask me. I had a three babies before I met someone I think I'm going to marry. I guess you're doing it right."

She shrugged her shoulders as the waiter came over. We ordered our food and started eating when it came out. I listened to Chad, Taylor and Troy talk. They stated reminiscing about high school. I didn't mind. I loved hearing how Troy grew up and what he was like in high school.

They made me less nervous about meeting Troy's parents. Everyone said they would like me but I just wasn't great with people sometimes. After lunch we said our goodbyes to Chad and Taylor and headed back to Troy's parents house.

I sat on Troy's bed, texting my sister Stephanie. The girls had to go to the dentist today and she was telling me how it was going. I told her about Chad and Taylor. I put my phone on my chest and Troy jumped up on the bed.

He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips slowly. My phone vibrated and I reached over for it and read the message. Troy took the phone out of my hands and kissed me again slowly. "What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"Giving you a kiss." He said, kissing me again.

I pulled away. "I was busy." I reached for my phone.

"Steph can wait five minutes so I can kiss you." He said, pulling me against him.

"Or you can wait five minutes while I text her back before I kiss you." I said, kissing his lips slowly, grabbing my phone. I rolled off the bed and finished my message to Stephanie. I put my phone on the dresser and looked over at him. "Was that so hard?"

He smirked, sitting at the edge of the bed. "That was excruciating."

I walked over to him and kissed his lips slowly. "When are your parents going to be home?"

"Mmmm, not for a while." He said, kissing my lips slowly.

I smiled against his lips. He put his hands on my butt pulling me closer to him. He pulled me on top of him, kissing his lips firmly. He put his hand behind my head, deepening my kiss. His tongue brushed against mine. I pressed my chest against his.

His hands ran up and down my body slowly. They froze when we heard the garage door open. I giggled and pulled away from him. "Or sooner than we think."

"Man, this is like high school all over again. Their sixth sense is cock blocking." He said, sitting back up. I planted my feet on the floor and I kissed his lips gently. "I love you."

I smiled, kissing his lips again. "I love you more."

He ran his hands against the back of my thighs slowly. "You're so beautiful."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips slowly. "You're handsome."

"Troy, are you home?" I heard a mans voice say from down stairs.

Troy and I looked at each other. "Yeah, dad." He stood up. "We'll be right down. Come on."

He laced my fingers with his and lead me down the stairs. I watched my step and we stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You must be Gabriella." Troy's father said. "Wow, Troy didn't tell me you were this beautiful."

"Dad." Troy said, looking at his father.

I giggled, blushing at him. "It's so nice to meet you…"

"Jack." He finished for me. "Welcome to Albuquerque and our home. I hope Troy showed you around."

"Yeah, we walked around a little bit. You have an amazing home." I said, looking around the living room.

"I'm sure Lucille will be happy to know that. Are you guys settled in okay?" He asked, looking at the both of us.

"Yeah, we had lunch with Chad and Taylor." Troy said, squeezing my hand.

"She's getting big now. Chad showed me an ultrasound picture of the baby a couple days ago when he was teaching at East." Jack said. "Your mom should be here soon, we're going to go out to dinner tonight."

"Sounds great." Troy said, looking over at me. "We're going to be in the living room."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute." Jack said as we walked around him towards the couch.

"I told you they would like you." Troy said.

"You don't know if he liked me. He just met me. What if I tell them everything and they don't like me?" I asked him as he sat down.

He just sighed. "Brie, Baby. Listen to me, they will love you. You need to relax." he encouraged, pulling me down with him.

I sighed and leaned against him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby." He whispered against my ear. "I love you so much, I know they will love you too." He pressed a soft kiss to my head before wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned up kissing his lips firmly. "Hey! I'm- oh hi." Troy pulled away when we heard a woman's voice.

He wiped his mouth. "Hey mom! I thought you weren't going to be home till later." He stood up, wrapping his mom in a tight hug.

"I told my boss that my baby boy was coming to town and she let me off early." She smiled at him, kissing his forehead before she turned to me. "You must be Gabriella."

I gave her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too honey." She reached out and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back. "You can call me Lucille. I'm so glad you guys came down here."

"I missed you ma." Troy said, reaching over for my hand again.

"Well I'm going to go get changed and then we'll all get to know each other." Lucille said, walking up the stairs past us.

I looked over at Troy nervously. "You'll be fine." He said, kissing my hand.

Jack took a seat next to us on the couch. "So how was the flight?"

"Wasn't that bad." Troy put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him. "How was work?"

"Long." Jack said with a sigh. "I'm happy you're home, even if it's just for a weekend. Me and your mom miss you."

"I miss you guys too." Troy replied.

They talked amongst themselves and Lucille came down the stairs, with her purse. "Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"I need to go get my purse." I said, looking over at Troy.

"Go get it." He encouraged, kissing the side of my head. I headed up the stairs and grabbed my purse. I grabbed Troy's wallet on the way out and walked back down stairs. "Thanks baby." He said after kissing me lightly, shoving his wallet in his pocket.

* * *

We headed over to the restaurant. We sat in a booth and talked quietly as we waited for our food. I glanced down at my phone, there was a picture of the triplets Charlie just sent me. I smiled to myself. They were so beautiful. I nudged Troy and showed him.

Troy grinned. "Look at them."

"Look at who?" Troy's mom asked.

I tensed up, quickly taking back he phone. "Um," I looked over at Troy.

"It's a story for later, Ma." Troy said, rubbing my back to calm me down.

"So Gabriella, tell me about yourself." Troy's mom said, crossing her fingers together, resting her wrists on the table.

I licked my lips. "Um well, I'm 26. I have a bachelors degree in Child Education. Right now I'm in between jobs but I'm actually thinking about opening up my own daycare." I said, looking at Troy.

He looked at me surprised. I hadn't told anybody about my plans of opening up my own day care. He grinned at me. "I think you should." He said grinning.

"What about family sweetheart?"

"I have two sisters. Stephanie is older, she has twin girls. Kendall is younger, she lives with me. I also have a daughter. She was adopted by Dominic and Ed. My whole family lives in California pretty much." I said, taking a quick sip of my water.

"Right. Sydney is such a sweet girl." Lucille said with a smile. "How did you and Troy meet? Troy told me but I want to hear it from you."

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly before taking another drink. My palms were a little sweaty so I wiped them on my jeans. "We first met in the salad dressing aisle of Safeway. We ran into each other again a couple weeks later in the produce aisle. Then we ran into each other again at the hospital that Troy works at. I had a doctor appointment and Troy was working. He invited me to a concert and we went. We didn't talk for a couple weeks after that."

She frowned. "Oh how come?"

I looked over at Troy worriedly, he put his hand on my back. He leaned over and kissed my ear gently. "It's okay."

I licked my lips, gaining the courage to release my baggage on my boyfriend's parents. "We didn't talk for a while because I told him I was pregnant." I said, looking at her. Her face turned kind of pale. "I was a surrogate for a couple in Arizona who couldn't have children."

"I overreacted and jumped to conclusions, but we're past that now." Troy defended giving me a smile.

"You wer serious about that? I thought you were joking." She said.

Troy glared at his mother. "Why would i joke about something like that?"

Jack grinned at me. I could tell he was the more laid back parent. "That's very courageous of you. Healthy baby?"

I nodded. "Yes, they were healthy. I gave birth to triplets… Two girls and a boy."

Both of their eyes grew wide. "Triplets?" They asked simultaneously.

I nodded again. "Yeah."

* * *

The rest of dinner was awkwardly quiet. It reminded me of the car ride home with Troy after the concert. When we got back to the Bolton household I said a quiet goodnight before rushing up to Troy's old room. I got changed and climbed into bed.

I texting my sisters, giving them the details about dinner. Troy hadn't come up yet. I curled up under the blanket and put my phone on the charger. I felt out of place again. Something in their eye told me that I wasn't worthy of Troy. Maybe I was just being dramatic but I just wanted to go home. I closed my eyes, sighing to myself.

Troy came in a couple minutes later, closing the door behind him. He shuffled around a little bit but I didn't stir. "Brie, are you awake?" He asked me quietly. I didn't feel like talking, not tonight. He climbed into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me. We laid there for a minute. "I know you're not asleep. I want to tell you I talked to my parents. They were rude and I'm sorry."

"You reacted the same way… and I didn't even tell them about the twins." I swallowed. "I don't want to talk right now." I said quietly.

He sighed. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Troy."

"Goodnight."

I took my time getting ready in the morning. I skipped breakfast to avoid the awkwardness and took my time curling my hair. We didn't really have anything to do today. We had a whole day before we left tomorrow. I put some light make up on before I packed up all of my things.

"You alright?" Troy asked me, walking in the door. "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine." I said, pushing my hair back. "I was just getting ready."

He frowned a little bit. "You missed breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry." I said, unplugging my phone. I checked my messages, sending a quick text to my sisters. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"Not really sure." He said, looking at me.

I put my phone in my pocket and took a seat on the bed to put my shoes on. "Alright." I said, pulling on my shoes.

"I think I might show you around Albuquerque for a little bit." He said, walking over to me. He leaned down to kiss me. I gave him a quick peck before I got up.

"We should get going or something." I said, putting my sunglasses on my face. I grabbed my purse and waited at the door for Troy. He sighed, grabbing his wallet and keys. He walked down stairs with me. His parents were sitting on the couch. "Good morning." I said quietly.

"I'm going to give Gabriella a tour of Albuquerque. I'll call you to see what you want to do for lunch." He said to his parents.

"Alright son." Jack said, looking at us. "Have fun."

I gave him a small smile before we walked out to the truck. I got in and closed the door, sighing to myself. Troy got in the truck and started it. "Where are we off to first?" I asked him.

"My sanctuary." He said, giving me a grin.

I give him a soft smile. "I can't wait to see it." I looked out the window as we drove through his home town. Albuquerque was a beautiful city. The red dirt reminded me of Arizona, where Abby and Charlie live. We let the breeze roll in the window. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind against my face.

He showed me around East High and all his favorite places in it. We went out to lunch with Taylor, Chad, Troy's parents and Chad's parents. Chad's parents were really nice. I spoke mostly with Taylor because I still felt a little awkward with Troy's parents.

Troy showed me around a couple more places before we went back to his parent's house. I set my stuff up stairs before taking a seat on the couch in the living room. Troy sat down next to me. "So what's the matter?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He frowned at me. "You've barely said a word all day."

"I was talking to Taylor." I said, looking over at him.

"Fine, you've barely said a word to me all day."

"I have nothing to say." I said simply. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and took a peak at it. It was Steph. I pressed ignore, setting my phone on my lap.

"I know that's not true. You always have something to say… Can you just get that, please?" He asked.

I looked down at my vibrating phone again. I sighed, answering it. "Hello?"

"Gabi!" Stephanie said quietly. She sounded like she as crying. "Sawyer…"

I sat up immediately. "What about Sawyer? What happened?" Troy looked over at me, alarmed.

"We were eating a late lunch and there was something in whatever she ordered… her face turned blue. First I thought that She was just choking but her throat closed up and she fainted and Sadie was freaking out and I was freaking out and Sean was at work so I sped over to the hospital. Mom had to pick Sadie up and I haven't seen or heard about Sawyer since I got here and I'm shitting myself Gabi." She burst out in sobs. She was already talking quickly in the first place.

"Why haven't they told you anything?" I asked her. My chest tightened and I felt like I was about to cry myself.

"I don't know! Sean is on his way. He was in a meeting and I needed to talk to someone. I haven't called Kendall yet. I needed to call you Gab. I don't know what's going on."

I got up quickly. "What hospital are you at?"

"Stanford." She said. "We went to Ikea than we went out to lunch and Stanford was the closest hospital."

"I'm coming." I announced to both Troy and Steph. "I'm getting the first flight over there."

"Oh Gab, you don't have to." She said, sniffling.

"I know you might not understand but she's my baby too, okay?" I said, getting all choked up. I was already crying. "I'm going to go."

"Hurry." She whispered before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and sniffled. I walked up to Troy's room and grabbed my things. Troy was following me. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I have to go." I said, making sure I have everything.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I made my way down the stairs. "Sawyer is in the hospital and my family needs me right now."

"What happened to her?" He asked, concerned.

"She ate something… I guess she had a really bad allergic reaction and she passed out. Steph hasn't even heard from the doctor."

"What's going on?" Troy's Dad asked. I looked over at Jack and Lucille. They were eyeing my bag.

They looked up at me. "My daughter is in the hospital and I have to go."

"Is Sydney alright?" Lucille asked concerned.

"It's not Sydney. It's Sawyer. One of the twins. I gave birth to them too. I don't have time to explain, I have to go." I said, picking my bag up.

"I was just about to start on dinner." Lucille started.

"Mom, please." Troy said, grabbing his keys. "I'll be back, Come on El."

* * *

I rushed over to the truck. Troy drove quickly over to the airport. I gave him a quick kiss and ran into the airport. I bought the first ticket leaving to the Bay Area. It was landing in San Jose but that was better than waiting for three hours to get to San Francisco. I was a little nervous about turning off my cell but I had to. I waited anxiously to get to California. I ran off the plane when I landed, grabbing the first cab I could find. I called Stephanie.

"Hey." She said breathlessly.

"Hey, I'm on my way. Have you heard anything yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, they stabilized her. She's awake. She's on some kind of drugs that are making her feel sick. Kenny just got here. Sean got here right when you texted me that you were taking off. She wants you." Steph said. "She keeps saying 'Where's Nina? Where's Nina?'"

I frowned. "My poor girl. Tell her I'm on my way okay? I'm about a half hour away."

"Alright." Steph took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming."

"My weekend wasn't going that great anyway." I admitted. "His mom doesn't really like me I can tell. His dad is nice sometimes. I just think he doesn't want to stir the pot, ya know?"

"Yeah…" Steph said, trailing off. "She'll be here soon baby, just try to rest. I know you do baby. I wish I could take it away." Steph spoke softly to her daughter. I bit my lip. I wish I was there already.

"What floor and room?" I asked Stephanie.

"Fourth floor, room 18A" She said, taking a deep breath. "Oh, god. She's throwing up. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	15. Kendall's Birthday

The driver pulled up to the hospital and I paid him. I grabbed my bags and ran inside. I went up the fourth floor, signing in. I walked over to Sawyer's room. I knocked quietly before opening the door. "Hey."

"Ellie!" Kendall said, wrapping her arms around me. I dropped my bags and hugged her back tightly.

I gave Sean a hug before I hugged Stephanie. "How long has she been sleeping?" I asked my sister.

"Not long. The vomiting took a lot out of her. She'll be happy to see you when she wakes up." She explained as I rubbed her back. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a day." I said, laughing a little bit.

"So. Thank you for being here." She said, leaning against me. "I needed you."

"You're always there when I need you. I would bend over backwards for family." I moved her hair back and she sniffled quietly. "I love you, she'll be okay. She's a strong girl."

Steph nodded. "I was so scared Gabi."

"I would be too. You did the right thing, getting her here as soon as possible." I said, stroking her back. "How long does she have to wear the oxygen in her nose?"

"Until she's ready to leave basically. They did a skin test on her. She's allergic to all seafood." Steph said. "There was some kind of Shrimp in the salad I think. I mean, she's eaten seafood before but it never turned out like this."

"At least we know now, alright?" I said, kissing the side of her head. "It will be okay, How's Sades doing?"

"She's shaken up. She's not happy being away from her sister." Steph said, leaning against me. "They have never been apart this long ever."

"I think after Sawyer wakes up I'm going to go see Sadie." I said as both of us stood up straight. I walked over to Sawyers bed, stroking her hair slowly. I watched her sleep soundly. She looked okay but I knew it was serious. She could have died and I don't know if I could recover from that. I leaned down, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you baby." I whispered quietly to her. "You'll be okay, you're a strong girl."

Steph walked over, sitting on the bed as well. "Hey Gabi." She said. I looked over at her. "I do understand about what you said on the phone. You have a connection with them, Syd, and the triplets that nobody could ever take away from you. You're just as much as their mom as I am. I love you for giving me them and I love you for letting me be their mom. I wasn't trying to take anything away from you, I just didn't want to ruin your weekend."

"You didn't. You actually saved me. I love Troy but I missed home." I said, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"We missed you too Gabs. Thank you for coming." She said, giving me a tight hug.

* * *

"Nina!" I was dozing off in the hospital chair. Steph and Kendall were on both sides of me. Sean went to my parents to see Sadie before getting a couple of hours of sleep, he was coming back first thing in the morning. "Nina!"

I looked at the clock at it was past midnight. Somebody must have woke her up. "Why are you awake little monkey?" I asked her, yawning.

"Doctor came in and waked me up." She said laying back down tiredly. I got up, shifting both of my sisters away from me. I walked over to her and laid with her, moving the cords away. "Where's Troy?"

"He's with his mommy and daddy, that's where I was before I got here. How are you feeling?" I asked her, moving her hair back.

"My throat feels a little funny still and I'm sleepy but I'm feeling better." She cuddled against me. "I miss sissy."

I smiled at her. "You'll get to see her tomorrow when you go home."

"I don't remember what happened." She said quietly.

"You were just got sick. You're going to be okay. You're so strong monkey."

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not a monkey."

"You're my monkey." I said, ticking her side a little bit. She giggled before cuddling back against me. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Nina." I gave her a kiss and she relaxed against me. I stroked her back gently. I hummed quietly, letting her drift off to sleep. I closed my eyes, cuddling against her.

"Excuse me." I felt someone rubbing my arm.

"Nina, you gotta wake up." Sawyer said. I woke up a little bit more.

I sat up. "Sorry." I said, leaning over to kiss Sawyer's forehead. I rolled off the bed and wiped my face. Kendall walked in the room with coffee. "Where's Stephanie?" I asked her.

"She's calling mom and Sean. I brought coffee." She handed me a cup.

"Thank you sister." I said, taking a long drink. "I guess I should call Troy." I said with a sigh.

"Why the sigh?" She asked, frowning.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I love him but like seeing him and his parents… It makes me feel like I'm not good enough. I'm not perfect but I don't want to feel like a bad person because I'm not. I'm a damn good person." I looked away from her. "It's mostly mental."

"You should go call him." She said. "Tell him how you feel. I like him. I want him to stick around."

I gave her a small smile. "Me too. I'll be right back."

I walked out of the room and stopped by the bathroom. I looked like hell. I threw my tangled curls into a messy bun. I walked to the cafeteria and sat outside at a table. I looked at my phone and dialed Troy's number. "Hello?" Troy's groggy voice answered.

"Hey." I said, letting out a breath.

"Hey, I was waiting up for you to call me when you landed." He said, I could hear his frown.

"Sorry. I hopped into a cab and went straight to the hospital." I said, yawning. "I just woke up."

"Mmm, Me too." Troy said, sleepily. "How's Sawyer?"

"She's feeling much better. She's severely allergic to seafood. They're probably going to test Sadie in a couple weeks." I said, licking my lips. "They're sad to be away from each other. She's coming back home soon though."

"My parents say their thoughts are with you." He said.

"I really have to apologize for leaving like that." I said quietly.

Troy yawned. "They understand the best they could. They know family comes first."

"Did you explain the twins?" I asked him, nibbling on my lip nervously.

He sighed. "Yeah, I did. They were… surprised."

I scoffed to myself. "They don't like me, do they? I was right all along."

"It takes some time to adjust. They'll come around."

"Either they accept it or they don't. My family is my world and they can say whatever they want about it…. Just don't expect me to be around to listen. I got to go. My family needs me."

"Ella-"

I hung up and walked back up to the room. "Can I have somebody's car keys?"

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked, wearily.

"I don't know… I was thinking about going to pick up my car but I need another person to do that." I said. "But right now, I just need a drive."

"I'll let you go, you should bring back S-A-D-I-E for a surprise." Steph said.

I smiled a little bit. "That's what I'll do." I caught the keys she tossed to me. "I'll be right back. I love you guys." I kissed both of their cheeks.

"Bye Nina!" Sawyer said with a big smile.

I smiled back at her. "Bye Monkey."

* * *

I took a ride home. I got showered and put my things away. I went over to my parents house to pick up Sadie. She was excited to see me and her sister. She brought a whole bunch of artwork for her sister. There was an accident on the bridge so we were stuck in traffic.

My phone started ringing. I put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey baby momma, how's the weekend with Aunt Lucy going?" Dom said.

I smiled a little bit before I sighed. "Well I told them about the kids. I felt like they thought I was a bad person. But I left anyway. Sawyer is at Stanford because she had a bad allergic reaction. I'm with Sadie. She's passed out in the back seat." I said, glancing back at her. "I'm stuck in traffic and I think I slept for four hours last night."

"Sounds like you had a rough weekend babe." He said with a frown.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

"I think you definitely need a vacation."

"The trip to Albuquerque was supposed to be a vacation. I was just being judged the whole time. It's a sensitive topic. I can read between the lines Dominic. I told Troy they could say whatever they want about my family but I wasn't going to be around to hear it." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"What did he say?"

"I hung up on him. I was mad. It's a sensitive topic. I don't tell everybody I meet what I've done. It takes a lot for me to open up like that. I did what I did for a reason and I don't regret any of it."

"I know you don't sweetheart." He said.

"I'm just tired of telling people and them judging me. When I told Kendall I was having the triplets she wasn't happy. When I told Troy… well you know how that went. It's bad enough my parents only come around when the family is all togethers or an emergency." I felt my eyes tear up. "It's bad enough I'm not good enough for my parents… I don't need it from everybody else."

"Oh Ellie, sweetheart, You are though." He said softly. I sniffled, trying to keep my eyes clear so I don't hit anything.

"Dom, I'm going to go. I have to focus on driving. I'll call you back later, I promise." My voice cracked lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

I got myself together as I made it through stop and go traffic. I parked at the hospital and pulled Sadie out of the car. She cuddled against me and I grabbed all of her artwork. I locked my sisters van. I carried Sadie up to Sawyers room, waking her up in the elevator.

"Nina, where are we?"

"We're going to see sissy." I said.

She smiled sleepily. "Did you get her cards that I made her?"

"I sure did. She's going to love them." I said, kissing her cheek. "Did you miss sissy?"

"I missed her lots and lots." She said, holding on to me.

"We're almost there." I said. She smiled with excitement. I turned down the hall and opened the door. "Sawyer, look who I've got." I set Sadie down.

"Sissy!" They both squealed. Sadie ran over and climbed up on the bed.

I took a seat and watch them reconnect with each other. I handed over all the cards Sadie made. I watched them for a moment before I sighed. "You okay?" Kendall asked me.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine."

"I called Troy."

I whipped my head over to her. "What? Why?"

"I had to talk to him about something." She said with a shrug.

I gritted my teeth. "What did you say?"

"I just gave him something to think about."

"Damn it Kendall."

"What did I do?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I think I'm going to go home."

Stephanie frowned. "You just got back."

"I think I need to be alone, call me later." I said sighing.

I walked over to the girls giving them each a kiss. I handed Steph back her keys. I called a cab as I walked down stairs. I took a seat on a bench and felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I glanced at it and shoved it back in there. Troy was calling me but I didn't want to talk to him. I hopped in the cab and the driver drove me back home. I plugged my phone in and headed off to bed for the day.

* * *

I heard the front door open. I woke up from my nap about 15 minutes ago. I hadn't even got up yet. Somebody came walking up the stairs and I didn't bother looking at who it was. "I know you're awake."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because we're not okay, and that's not okay with me."

"Well."

"And I missed you. I know you have a lot of things you keep bottled up. I know you pretend that you're okay when you're not." Troy climbed up on the bed and laid next to me. "I want you to be able to talk to me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I want to talk to you too but nobody understands Troy. No matter how hard you try- or anyone tries- no one will understand. You won't understand why I do anything I do because I barely do sometimes. I guess I'm just used to disappointing everybody… sorry."

He sighed at me. "You don't disappoint me."

"I give up Troy. I do things to make me happy and to make me feel good about my self and everybody just shits on it. Sorry for being so vulgar but that's what people do. They shit on my self-esteem." He laughed quietly. "That's what you're doing right now! If you're just going to laugh at me, you can leave."

His face turned serious as he looked at me. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at your choice of words."

"Am I being totally ridiculous?"

"You're just sensitive." He said, reaching down to hold my hand. "I'm sorry this weekend turned out so… shitty."

"'I'm sorry your parents don't approve of my life choices."

"Good thing you're dating me, not them."

"I'm sorry Kendall called you."

"You can stop apologizing for everything." Troy said, kissing my hand gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"How are the twins doing?"

"Sawyer was supposed to go home today." I reached over for my phone. "Yeah, they got home at like six something. Kendall pissed me off and I think she's at my parents house." I put my phone back down after checking my messages.

"What happened?"

"I got upset with her for calling you." Troy frowned at me. "You should know by now we get into fights like every week. It'll blow over by tomorrow." I said.

"We're you serious about the whole day care thing?"

"I've been thinking about it, playing around with a couple ideas." I said, sighing. "Why?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I want to help somehow. Maybe get some information if you want it."

"I still have a lot to think about. Now that I had the triplets I'm feeling like I was before. I feel like I need to do something with my life. I want to keep doing things but I don't know. I don't know what to do. I guess this means I'm ready to work my life away."

He kissed my shoulder. "If you're doing something you life, then it's not technically working."

I laughed. "You know, that's what everybody says but it's not true."

"Sure it is."

"Do you love being a nurse?" He nodded his head. "Don't you have days where you just want to kill your boss, rob a bank and fly to a deserted island and live there for the rest of your life?" Troy laughed. "That's how I felt at my last job."

"I love you." He leaned over to give me a soft kiss.

"I love you too… When we get back from our vacation, do you want to move in?"

"Here?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded and shrugged. "Yeah."

"Will Kendall be okay with that?"

"Ken loves you. We already talked about it." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"I'm sorry too." He kissed my forehead gently. "I'd love to move in here." I gave him a soft smile and gave him a kiss. I cuddled against me and he drew shapes on my back with his fingers.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. I looked at the time. It was a little after six, Kendall and I were watching a movie. Tomorrow was her birthday. Me, her, Steph, and the twins were all going to have a girls day. This consisted of a lot of food. Disney Movies until the girls go to sleep than it's Rom-Coms until we go to bed.

I opened the door. "Hey girl!" Ed said, walking in with Sydney in front of him and Dom behind him. "We're dropping the baby off for the weekend."

I laughed. "You're letting me keep her all weekend?" I asked, wrapping up my daughter for a hug.

"Yeah Mommy! We are going to hang out all weekend!" She said, leaning against me.

"We thought we'd head up to Napa for a couple days. You don't mind, right?" Dom said, putting his arm around his husband.

I smiled, shaking my head. "Of course not."

Ed handed me her bag. "There's money and her emergency card in there. I'll call you so you know where we are." He said.

"Alright, I don't think we'll do anything too crazy." I said, playing with her curls.

"Well be back Sunday."

"Alright, Syd, go say bye to your daddies." I said, letting her go. She ran over giving them both hugs and kisses. I gave them both hugs and kisses as well. "Bye guys, call me when you get wherever you're going."

"Will do. Bye honey." Dom said, waving as they walked out the door.

"Go jump on Auntie Kendall, I'm going to put your stuff away." I said to Sydney as I closed the door.

She grinned. "Okay!" She ran away and I went up the stairs. I just set her things on my bed and walked down the stairs. "Mommy, Troy called you." She ran up to me, handing me my phone.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"Hey baby. I didn't know the guys were over." He said.

"They're not. They dropped off Sydney for the weekend. Did you just get off?" I asked him.

He yawned. "Yeah, I'm heading over there now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I said, hanging up. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Sydney. "Did you eat baby?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, can we make cookies?"

"We're going to make a cake tomorrow." I told her, playing with her curls. "You, Sadie, and Sawyer can help decorate it, okay?"

"Alright mama." She cuddled up to me and I kissed her forehead.

"Are you making me good cake?" Kendall asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course." I said, smirking.

"Rainbow chip frosting?" She asked me.

"Baby sister, you definitely underestimate me. I have everything planned for you." I told her.

Sydney and I cuddled as we watched the movie. Troy walked in and sat with us. "Troy!" She gave him a big hug before climbing back over to cuddle with me. I leaned against Troy and he wrapped an arm around me. He kissed the top of my head.

I looked back at Troy and he was falling asleep behind me. Sydney had fallen asleep on me as well. I kissed Troy's arm which was resting on my chest. He didn't stir so I bit him gently. He sat up. "Hm?"

"I'm going to put Sydney to bed." I said, sitting up.

"Let me carry her up stairs." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright." I said, letting him up. Troy picked up Sydney and I got up, shaking Kendall awake. "We're going to bed." I told her. She nodded sleepily, heading up with us.

I grabbed Syd's bag and Troy set her in her designated room. Well it was the 'girls' room. If Sadie and Sawyer stayed over they would sleep I here as well. It had a bunk bed and a twin on the other side of the room. Troy set her down in the single twin bed.

"I'm going to go shower." He said, dropping a kiss on my lips.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I whispered softly to him. I changed Sydney into her pajamas. I tucked her into the bed. She shifted against the pillow. I sat on the bed next to her. I stroked her hair, watching her lovingly. She was so beautiful. She already is more amazing than I could ever be. She could never understand how proud I am of her. "Sweet dreams baby girl." I leaned down, kissing her forehead softly.

I kept the door open and walked into my room. I got changed into some sweat pants and climbed into bed. Troy came out of the bathroom with some basketball shorts on. We climbed in bed together and I made my way to my place within his arms. He buried his face in my hair.

* * *

"Mommy." I opened my eyes to see Sydney standing next to me. I heard the shower running. Troy must be up for work. "Can I lay with you?"

"Sure baby, come up here." I scooted over so she had room next to me. I wrapped my arms around her. She cuddled against me. I covered my mouth to yawn and my eyes shut closed.

"I was gone for five minutes and Sydney already took my spot?" I heard Troy say. I smiled at him, my eyes were still closed. "I'm going to work, I'll call you at lunch." He gave me a kiss on my lips. "Have fun with mommy Syd."

"Bye Troy." She said softly, snuggling against me.

"Bye Ken." I heard Troy say as his footsteps continued.

"Bye." Kendall said back. I felt a weight on the bed. "Scoot over."

"Is it cuddle with me day or what?" I asked.

"Yup." Kendall said.

"Happy birthday baby sister. I love you, but I'm going to go back to sleep."

"You and me both." She mumbled.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	16. Mexican vacation

The rays of sun were soaking in to my sun block covered body. We finally made out escape to Mexico. I had a drink in my hand every hour that we spent on the beach. Everything was just so beautiful and relaxing. It was nice to get away from everything for a little while. I didn't have to think about anything and it was nice.

Troy was right by my side since he got here. He barely let me go to the bathroom alone. I didn't really mind we were all over each other, all the time. The timer on my phone beeped and I turned onto my back. Troy was getting us another drink. I loved the heat of the sun.

"Gonna sit right here and have another beer in Mexicooo." I felt something wet and cold against my back. "Here you go baby."

I sat up, looking over at the man next to me. "Thanks babe." I reached over for my beer, dropping the lime, watching it fizz to the bottom. I swirled it around before taking a drink.

"You're getting brown.. I'm getting red." He said with a sigh.

I frowned at him. "You need to put more sun screen on."

"Yes mom." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I gave him a glare. I leaned over giving him a slow kiss. "Never compare me to your mother again." I gave him another kiss before I laid back down, setting my beer in the shade.

I watched Troy as he lathered his muscled chest with sun screen. He was so sexy. I felt inadequate next to him. It was something I was working on slowly. Troy always assured me that I was just as beautiful he didn't know about my past. Troy scooted himself over to me.

"I love you." He said, running his fingertips down my back slowly.

"I love you too." I said softly, reaching over for him. He pressed soft kisses against my lips. "Thank you for planning this for us."

"I couldn't wait to sneak away with you and get you to my self." He said, grinning. "It was purely selfish." He kissed the tip of my nose.

I sat up and moved even closer to him. I took a drink of my beer, running it along my hot legs. "I don't know how we ended up like this… or how you ended up with someone like me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." He said sighing.

"I know, but I had other peoples kids. Multiples. I put myself through hell for other people."

"You're selfless… one of the things I love about you." He said, with a shrug.

I sighed to myself. I guessed he didn't understand what I was saying. It was getting too hot. I needed to cool off. "I'm getting into the water." I said, standing up.

"I'll go with you." He said, getting up as well. His arms wrapped around me as we walked into the warm water. It was cool enough to not be bothered by the warmth. I dipped my whole body into the water, pushing back the hair that splayed against my face.

Troy came up as he did the same. "I don't know if I want to go home." I said, looking out into the long stretch of blue.

"It's pretty beautiful out here, huh baby?" He asked, kissing my shoulders. "Dom texted me earlier today. He said they might have found Sydney a sibling."

My face lit up as I turned to look at him. "Seriously?! That's wonderful."

Troy grinned as he nodded his head slightly. "I told him they would find another baby."

I was so happy for them. I couldn't wait to hear the good news, if they got the new baby. They were great parents to Syd, I couldn't wait to see her with a little brother or sister. I couldn't wait raise my own kids. I tried not to get set on having kids with Troy. You never know what might happen.

"Do they know what it is yet?" I asked, looking up at him.

Troy shook his head. "We'll have to call him later."

"Yes we will." I fixed my bottoms and walked out of the water, back to my chair. I took a drink of my beer then laid on my stomach.

* * *

"Troy told me you were lined up for a kid. What is it?" I asked Dom, anxiously. I just got out of the shower and sitting on the bed. I called Dominic as soon as I got out of the shower.

"Well they said they found a child for us. Like you, the birthmother is interested in giving the baby up to a Gay couple who couldn't have kids." Dom explained. "We're supposed to get a call soon from the birth mom to meet up."

"So you don't really know anything yet?" I asked, Troy climbed up on the bed behind me.

"No, I'll call you as soon as we find out. Sydney doesn't know yet. We don't want to get her hopes up." He said. "I'm so hoping we get a new baby. We're ready for another child."

I smiled to myself. "You're going to get one Dom. If Troy every knocks me up I'll give it to you."

"Hey!" Troy said.

Dom and I both laughed. "I love you Ellie. I'll call you later"

"I love you too Dom." I said, still giggling. "Bye."

Troy tackled me back on the bed kissing my lips slowly. "You are so mean."

"How am I mean?" I asked. "You're the one that's pinning me down right now."

"It's not my fault you're in a towel." He said, unwrapping me like a present. He smirked in satisfaction, meeting me down for another kiss. His lips moved in sync with mine. "I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too- Oh." I moaned aloud as his lips attached to my neck. I was putty in my his hands when his lips touched my neck. His hands roamed my slightly damp body. His lips trailed down my body, leaving light kisses on the most sensitive places on my skin.

Troy ran his fingers against my thighs slowly. He didn't waste any time when his long fingers plunged into me. I pulled his lips back up to mine, kissing him desperately. I tried to pull off his clothes but he helped me manage that. He lifted me up and threw me further on the bed, crawling on top of me.

I giggled as he growled like an animal attacking my neck with kisses. My fingertips ran along his bare chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he eased himself into me simultaneously. His hips thrusted towards mine. I held onto his neck, meeting his lips for a kiss. He pulled back smiling down at me. God, I loved him. Nobody has ever made me feel the way he does. He accepted me for who I was and what I'd done. I don't think I would have been this happy after having the triplets. Troy supported me through one of the hardest times of my life. I would spend the rest of my life thanking him for it.

"I love you." He said, kissing my lips softly. His hands rested on my waist. His body language turned from animalistic to very soft and romantic. I loved either side of him. My eyes never left his as we made love. I never wanted the small moments like this to end. Just me and him, alone, in love, happy. I hoped nothing would change.

We went out for dinner the next night, sitting at the bar. I was eating some fish dish and Troy had some steak. We were half way through our trip and I didn't want to go back home. I leaned my head against him, putting my napkin on my plate.

"I'm so full." I groaned, picking up my beer.

"Are you tired?" He asked me, sipping his beer.

"I want to walk around for a little bit, it will make me feel better. Not really." I said, looking over at him, curiously. "Why?"

"We're going to go dancing." He said, smiling.

"Dancing? I cannot dance to save my life Troy." I said in all seriousness.

He chuckled. "Neither can I. So were going to make complete asses out of ourselves." I shook my head at him. "Come on, live a little." He kissing my cheek.

The bartender came over. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

I looked over at Troy. "I'm good for now. You babe?"

"I'm okay, thank you." Troy said, smiling at me.

"Alright, here's your check and enjoy your honeymoon." The bartender said with a smile as she walked away.

Troy and I looked at each other confused. I looked at the bill. "They gave us 50 percent off. We would milk it." I said, laughing at him. "Come on husband."

He chuckled. "You know I like the sound of that." Troy said as we finished our beers, getting up to pay the bill.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself handsome." I said with a small smirk. I handed the hostess my card and the bill. She swiped and handed it back to me. I signed and Troy and I left.

"So were going to go back to the hotel and get changed for dancing." He said, looking at me.

I frowned. "You were serious about that?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I was serious about not dancing Troy. I don't dance anymore."

"Come on, it's something new and fun. We can learn together." He said, leading me out of the restaurant.

When we got to the hotel, I slipped on a pretty dress and some heels. He got dressed in some nice slacks and a button up. I left my hair in it's curls and put a little lipstick on. We walked down the street to a night club. When we walked in the ethnic music blazed in our ears. I smiled as I watched the couples dance.

Troy lead me over to the bar and we ordered drinks. We found a table and I watched the people dance on the floor. "Troy, I can't dance like that."

"Gabriella, for the last time, neither can I. All we have to do is twirl around and you can shake your ass against me." He said with a shrug.

"I'm going to need more than one drink to do that." I said honestly, glancing over at him.

"You are going to do it with or without drinking." Troy leaned over to me and kissed my lips slowly. "You'll be just fine." I sighed. I downed my drink. "Slow down baby. We have all night."

"I just want to get it over with."

"You're going to love it." He said. "Girls love dancing, right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm barely a girl."

Troy chuckled. "You are definitely a woman baby." He kissed my ear. "Come on, let's dance."

I watched him get up and hold out his hand. "Right now?"

"Yes, Brie. Come on." He said, looking down at his hand. I sighed, putting my hand in his. He pulled me up and out to the dance floor.

We pushed through the crowd and he put his hands on my hips, pulling me against him. Troy grinned at me, kissing my lips gently as he moved my hips with his hands. I decided to go along with it, moving my hips against him. I wasn't too sure about this but I guess I might as well have fun.

He smiled when he saw a slow smile form on my face. He pulled away from me and kept dancing. I covered my mouth, giggling at him. We both couldn't dance. I pulled him back to me and pressed my body against his. Troy wiggled his eyebrows as I moved my hands down his chest.

My hips were moving with the beat of the music. I turned around shaking my butt against him. He started tickling my sides and I turned to face him again. "This isn't so bad." I said loudly so he could hear me.

"I told you." He mouthed back to me. I covered his lips with mine before pulling away to dance again.

I closed my eyes, continuing to dance. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, opening my eyes. A man stood there smiling at me. _"¿Quieres bailar hermosa?"_ He said loudly over the Mexican music.

"_Lo siento, tengo un novio."_ I said, giving the man a smile, jerking my thumb back.

"Is everything okay?" Troy whispered in my ear with a hand on my hip.

I nodded. _"Buenas noches."_ I said, waving my hand at the man, walking off with Troy. "Can we go to the beach? I'd rather be there. It smells like sweaty armpits in here." I said in Troy's ear.

He chuckled, nodding. We left and went out to the beach, walking into the sand that was still warm. There were groups of bonfires but we just walked past. "Our one year is coming up."

"In like five months." I said, looking over at him.

"Okay, the anniversary of our first date." He corrected himself.

"What grocery shopping?" He shook his head. "The concert? That was barely a date. You didn't talk to me for like weeks."

"It was a date. It was just not a very good one." Troy pointed out, laughing.

"That can be our first date. It was fun, up until the car ride home." I said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Does it feel weird not being pregnant?" He asked after a minute of silence, glancing over at me.

I thought about it. "I suppose, I guess. Its weird knowing you were carrying a child… or children and not having them to take care of. I want a baby of my own or if my biological clock runs out then I want to adopt… or be a foster parent."

"You're a great mom." He murmured. We stopped in a quieter part of the beach. We took a seat in the sand, away from the water, fully clothed. He kissed the top of my head when he leaned against him. "If you have no babies or twelve, you will still be a great mom and a great person. You know you are letting these people be so happy, even if you're giving a little piece of your heart away every time you do it. You will have a family of your own and I want to be a part of that."

I smiled at him. "You want to be my baby daddy?"

He laughed and I giggled, putting my face in his chest. He hugged me tightly. "I want to be your baby daddy, your best friend, and your husband."

I sat up straight quickly. "What?"

"If you want me, of course. I know we were taking it slow but I'll propose to you everyday if I had to."

"Troy, I-" I shut my mouth. I honestly didn't know what to say.

Troy rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "I know things have been a little weird with my mom but she doesn't dominate my choices. I love you and one day I want to marry you. Just some food for thought."

"Okay…" I said breathlessly.

"I'm not like pressuring you, am I?" He asked me, concerned.

I shook my head, giving him a soft smile. "Not at all." I leaned up and kissed his lips slowly. "How many kids do you want?"

"As many as you want honey... Within reason" He said.

"Twenty."

"I said within reason." Troy said, chuckling

I pouted. "Ten."

"I don't know about that."

I sighed. "Fine, six."

"Five, including Sydney?" He said.

I settled for that. "Fine." He chuckled, kissing my neck gently. "Thank you for taking me here." I said, leaning against him.

"Thank you for coming." He murmured in reply.

* * *

A week later, we just finished moving all of Troy's things into the house. Thankfully the boy didn't come with a lot of stuff. He sold his big dresser and I made room in mine, and my closet. Ken and I put some pictures and stuff around to make him feel at home. I felt good, knowing that we made room for all the stuff he wanted to keep. Kendall and I were going through our things to get rid of the things we didn't really need.

Troy had taken over the garage. Ken and I didn't mind because we barely even used it. He was looking into some cars to rebuild in his spare time- even if he didn't have much. It only took a day or two for him to get settled. While they were at work during the day, I got my finances in order with the help of my parents. We put some more money away in another savings account.

I got their advice on opening up my own business and they were all for it. I think they just wanted to get me working again. I started looking at spaces, slowly but surely. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open up the house or run a full blown daycare. I still had to start somewhere.

With the agreement of Kendall and Troy, I decided having a little in home day care was the best option for now. I found the best baby proofing company in town and they raided the house, making sure everything was safe for kids. Then I went to get licensure and an inspector came to the house. They took down mine, Kendall's, and Troy's information to do a background check on us.

It took a couple of months for the paperwork to go through. While it was processing, I bought some new toys and researched some cool ideas for the kids to do. I didn't know what my age group was going to be so I got a little bit of everything. I was excited to see how it will turn out.

It was September when I finally finished all my paperwork. I was almost ready for business. All I need to do was get some clients and a co-worker. I was on the hunt for my first employee. I placed dozens of adds everywhere I could and waited for replies.

My birthday and the girls' birthday were coming up soon. For thanksgiving this year, Troy and I decided we were going to go to Albuquerque. Troy hadn't gotten the chance to see his God-daughter Candice Marie Danforth. She was born in the middle of July. She was absolutely beautiful. Troy and I couldn't wait to meet her. We were spending thanksgiving with Troy's parents. It was definitely going to be interesting.

I was going to try to keep a positive attitude and Enjoy my couple days there. I was in a better place than when we went last time. I was definitely feeling like my normal self again. I was definite about my relationship with Troy. We were going to be together as long as we possibly wanted without his parents or my past getting in the way of us.

On the day before the girls' birthday, I finally found who I wanted to work for me. I saved a couple of peoples resume's that I liked. Her name was Lilly. She was just a little bit younger than me, looking to work her way through college. She was going to help me get kids. I already talked to my parents about the money aspect of it. The daycare was going to be affordable, yet I was going to make a profit on it. I couldn't wait to get it started.

We just had another party for my and the twin's birthday. We did what we did every year. We came over to my house, ate and hung out with each other. It was a simple family get together, just the way I loved them.

* * *

**As you can see this story is coming to a slow down. I had some plans for this but i just lost the ispiration to write up until that part. I guess i would try to smoosh it all into the last chapter or Epilogue it. I guess we'll see. I started what i think is going to be the last chapter. i'll keep 'yall updated. Don't forget to review.**


	17. A celebration

"Ella." I felt warm fingertips run down my back slowly. "Wake up, Beautiful." I heard Troy murmur. "Happy anniversary."

"Mmm." I moaned, rolling over to get away from him. I cuddled against my pillow. I heard a phone ring. I groaned again. "Turn it off."

I was a little hung over from our one year anniversary celebration last night. It involved a lot of wine and a lot of sex. Troy seemed to be just fine. I, on the other hand, wanted to physically hurt him for waking me up right now. "Hello." Troy answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I mumbled tiredly.

He ignored me and kept talking to whoever was on the phone. "This is he. Yup. Oh fantastic. Yes, I'll be there in five minutes. Okay, see you then. Alright, bye." He hung up. I was falling back sleep. "Brie, you sleep tight and I'll wake you up when I get back."

"Don't." I mumbled. All I heard was his laugher before I faded back into sleep.

When I woke up again, he wasn't back yet. I decided to take a shower before I did anything else today. I got dressed into something comfortable. I threw my hair up and I went down stairs. Troy was in the kitchen, making food. "Hi." I said.

He jumped a bit, turning to look at me. "Hey. I guess breakfast in bed wasn't an option."

"A little too late for that. Did you make coffee?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes." He poured me a cup and slid it over to me. "Kendall called again, she said she's staying at Steph's again while Sean is out of town."

"Okay." I said, taking a seat at the dining room table. I sipped my coffee. "My head is killing me."

"I'll get you some aspirin. For now, you can eat this." He handed me a plate of food.

"Thanks baby." I started eating and he walked out of the room. I started feeling a little better. He handed me a small cup of water and two little pills. I took them and handed him the small cup. Troy watched me eat. I looked at him, he was being weird. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did." He said simply.

"Then why are you staring at me?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Because I can." He smirked at me.

I shook my head and continued eating. "You're weird." I muttered.

He ignored my comment. "So I have something for you." He said.

"Okay." I said, putting my fork down. "I'm done anyway."

He grabbed my plate and put it in the sink for me. He grabbed me the vase of red roses, I didn't even notice, and placed them in front of me. "These are for you."

"Thank you." I said, sniffing them. I saw a card at the top. There was just a simple 'I love you' written on it. I set them off to the side and leaned over the table and gave him a small kiss. "They're beautiful."

"I picked them out personally." He boasted.

"I should get you my present but I'm too lazy to walk upstairs and get it." I said, smiling innocently.

Troy chuckled. "That's fine. I do want to give you something else. I want to see what you think about it."

"Alright." I said, taking a drink of my coffee. I swallowed as I watched him set a box on the table. He opened it. I expected to see earrings or something but I was wrong. Very, very, wrong. "Oh my god."

Troy smiled. "I know." I looked up at him then back at the open box. "I was going to give it to you later but I couldn't wait."

I smiled at him. "Are you serious about this?"

"Of course I am."

I stared at the ring. "Are you going to ask me or do I have to ask myself?"

"You can ask yourself if you want." He joked. I gave him a look. "Do you want me to get down on one knee too?"

"You're not very romantic."

"Baby, you should have figured it out when we went on our first date to a country concert where babies were getting made on both sides of us." I laughed, shaking my head at him. He got up anyway and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said automatically, pulling him up to hug. I kissed his lips slowly as he slid the ring on my finger. "When did you get this?"

"This morning." He said, looking away to blush.

I smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I got lost in his kiss before I thought of something. "Oh god." He looked at me confused. "Does your mom know?"

"We're going to tell her at thanksgiving."

"Troy that's not a good idea."

"Baby, it will be fine." He said, kissing my lips again slowly. "I'm glad your dad likes me. He gave me his blessing." Troy started laughing. "Well he said, 'it's about god damn time.' actually"

"That sounds more like papa." I said, smiling. "What are we going to do for our anniversary?"

"We are going to pick our favorite little Australian city up from school and we're going to tell her."

"She's going to be so excited." I said, the smile growing on my face. "When does she get out?"

"It's her early day so at 1:15" He said, checking his watch quickly. "I want my present before we have to leave."

"Alright, come on." I said, getting up. I pulled him with me and we headed up the stairs. I sat him on the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"You kept it in the bathroom?"

"I knew you wouldn't look in my make up bag. It's the only place I knew you wouldn't find it." I said, rummaging through the mess of a bag. I pulled out the envelope. "I feel like this is so inferior to your present." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

I handed it to him and he looked at me and opened it. "Tickets… Redhawks tickets? How did you score these?"

"I had a little help from your dad actually. He called when you were passed out on the couch after work. I talked to him for a little bit and he gave me an idea. There's four so you can take your dad and Chad and whoever else. I'll probably go spend that evening with Taylor and the baby and avoid being alone with your mom."

Troy laughed. "You really thought it through haven't you?"

I nodded my head proudly. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary. You gave me the best two presents that you could have gotten me." He kissed my lips slowly before sitting me on his lap. "Agreeing to be my wife and wearing my ring."

"And basketball." I reminded.

Troy chuckled, nodding. "and basketball."

* * *

We left to go pick up Sydney. We were a little early so we sat outside of her school. I leaned against Troy who was leaning against my car. I looked at the pretty ring on my finger. God it was beautiful. It was perfect. I didn't know much about diamonds or rings or even jewelry for that matter but he always found something perfect for me.

"Thank you for having us pick her up." I said quietly.

"We haven't seen her in a while. I missed her."

"I missed her too." Troy kissed my head, hugging his arms around me. The bell sounded and within seconds dozens of kids fled out the doors. "There she is." I said quietly.

Sydney walked out of the building with another girl. She gave the girl a hug before looking around. She smiled when she saw me. I waved at her and she puffed her chest out, trying so hard to contain her excitement. She walked quickly over to me and I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up.

"Hi mommy." She snuggled against me.

"Hi baby girl." I kissed her cheek, squeezing her tightly.

"Hi Troy!" She said, sitting up. I handed her off to Troy who gave her a big hug.

"Hi Sydney bug." He kissed her forehead. "How was school?"

"It was great! We did lots of cool stuff. I'll show you later." She said.

Troy chuckled, putting her into her booster seat. She put on her seat belt and I got into the car. "You're going to hang out with us for a little bit until your daddies get home." I told her, glancing back at her.

"I have no problem with that." She said, smoothing down her pleated skirt. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to drop your stuff off at home, have you get changed and then we'll see." Troy said, making his way out of the crowded school parking lot.

"Can you guys stay over tonight? I don't have school tomorrow." She said excitedly.

"I'm sorry baby. Not tonight, but we'll sleep over soon, I promise." I said, rubbing her knee gently.

Sydney sighed. "Okay… Oh mommy Look!" She grabbed her backpack and dug through it. She pulled out a plastic bag. "Look what happened. My last tooth fell out."

I took the bag from her and a little tooth was in it. "You're practically an adult now." I said, pouting at Troy as I showed him the tooth.

"I'm just a kid mommy." She said, giggling quietly. We made it to Dom and Ed's house. Troy parked out front and we grabbed her stuff. We went inside and put her stuff in her room. She got changed and we headed back to the car. I sent Dom and Ed a quick text telling them where we were.

We decided to head over to the park and she could play a little bit. Sydney walked hand in hand to the play structure while Troy trailed behind. She ran over to go play and I took a seat in the grass with Troy. "She's going to be so excited." I said, softly.

"Yeah, she is… I hope our kids are as great as she is." Troy said, kissing my forehead.

"They will be." I said, watching Sydney climb across the monkey bars. She jumped down and walked over to us. "Whats wrong baby?"

"Come play with me." She said, reaching out her hand.

"I'll play with you." Troy said, getting up.

"Yay! You can push me on the swings." She took his hand and pulled him over to the swings. I laughed to myself and watched him set her on the swing and push her. I leaned my chin against my knees and watched them together. She was giggling as Troy pushed her back and forth on the swing. "Troy watch!"

The swing slowed down and Sydney jumped off. My heart stopped beating for a quick minute when she was up in the air. She landed on her feet, giggling. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I watched them play for a little while longer until Troy strutted back to me, breathless and tired.

"She wear you out baby?" I asked, pushing back his hair.

"Yes… she never slows down." He said, looking up at me.

"Mommy." Sydney walked over to me.

"Yes baby?" I looked up at her.

"I'm thirsty. Can we get some ice cream?" She asked, smiling.

I pulled her down, sitting her in between my legs. "We can rest for a minute before we go. You made Troy tired."

Sydney giggled. "Sorry Troy."

"It's alright Syd." He said, grinning up at us.

Sydney started playing with my hands. She turned my hand over. "This is very pretty mommy." She said, playing with my engagement ring. "Can I try it on?"

"Sure baby, don't loose it though." I slid the ring off my finger and slid it on to Sydney's.

"It almost fits." She said, holding it on her finger for a little bit before she slid it back on to mine. "What's it for?"

"Well Me and Troy have to tell you something." I said, looking at Troy who was sitting up and watching us now. "Mommy and Troy love each other very much. He asked me if I would marry him and I said yes. So this is my engagement ring."

She looked at it for a minute before she looked at us. "So you're getting married?"

"Yes." Troy confirmed.

"Can I be the flower girl?" She asked with a small grin on her face.

I laughed, nodding my head. "You can be the flower girl."

"Can the twins do it too? I don't want them to feel left out." She said, leaning back against me.

Troy smiled. "Of course they can." I kissed the back of her head, hugging my arms around her tightly.

"I love you." I murmured into my daughters neck.

"I love you too mommy." She looked over at Troy. "So you're like my third daddy now."

He chuckled. "Kind of. You can still call me Troy, or whatever you want to call me."

"Okay." She said, wrapping her arms around Troy. "Daddy says I'm getting a new sister soon."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded. "She said my sisters mommy is due in a couple weeks."

"I'm going to have to talk to your daddy when we drop you off."

"Can we get ice cream now?" She asked, with her angel eyes and her devilish grin.

"Sure." I said, I couldn't say no to my baby. "Come on, help mama up."

We headed over for a little fro-yo before we dropped Sydney off at her house. Troy walked in front of me, carrying Sydney. I was locking up the car before I went inside. "Daddy!" I heard Syd say, running over to one of her fathers. I closed the door behind me.

"So I have a bone to pick with you." I said to Dom who was holding his daughter. He looked at me surprised. "You got the baby?"

He smiled and looked at Sydney. "You spilled the beans?"

"Mommy and Troy are getting married." Sydney said.

"What?" Dom and Ed said. Ed was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Sydney!" Troy said laughing.

"What a blabber mouth." I said, crossing my arms, looking at my daughter. She wiggled out of Dominic's arms and rushed up stairs. "Well I guess were even now. I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm so happy for you!" I hugged Dominic tightly before switching over to Ed.

"Yeah, the mom, Liz, is due in the first week of December." He grinned. "We're so excited, but were nervous. We don't know if she made her mind up completely. With adoption, it could change in the spur of the moment."

"We've been bonding with her. She came over for dinner, talked to Sydney, and took a look around the house. She says she wont back out, but like Dom said, you never know." Ed said, giving me a half smile.

"I hope she won't. Are you thinking of any names?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes, but we didn't tell Sydney so she won't tell you."

I snapped my fingers in front of me. "Damn."

"So what is this about you and my cousin getting married." Dom asked. "I demand to see the ring and when did this happen?"

"This morning." Troy said with a chuckle. "I picked it up but I couldn't wait any longer."

I held out my hand, wiggling it for them. Ed Gasped. "It's beautiful Ella."

"I can't wait for your wedding! Set a date?"

"We got engaged, six hours ago Dom." Troy said chuckling.

"Well let you guys know." I said, leaning against Troy. "We want Syd to be in the wedding. She already made her and the twins Flower girls."

Dom shook his head and Ed just smiled. "Well, let us know."

"We will. I love you guys. Thank you for letting us take her for a little while." I gave them both kisses on the cheek.

"Off to anniversary festivities?" Dom asked.

"Yes. We are going to have a repeat of last night. A lot of alcohol and a lot of se- Playtime."

"You get to Play?" Sydney said. I saw her coming down the stairs out of the corner of my eye.

"Something like that. I'm going to go baby, give me hugs." I said, waving her over. She ran over to me and I picked her up. "My big girl." I kissed her cheeks "I love you baby."

She squeezed my neck tightly. "I love you too mommy." I handed her off to Troy. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Sydney bug." Troy said, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

* * *

Troy and I left and we went back home. Troy ordered pizza and we opened another bottle of wine. We cuddled up on the couch eating pizza, watching movies, and drinking wine for the rest of the night. After we finished eating and we both had a nice buzz, Troy was watching the movie but I had other plans. I kissed his cheek gently.

He continued to face forward. My hand dropped to his lap. He didn't seem to notice. I kissed his neck softly. My fingers brushed along his inner thigh gently. "Baby." I said softly.

"Yeah." He said distractedly.

I nibbled on his earlobe. "Troy." I said, turning his cheek. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. "When I said I wanted a repeat of last night, I really do want a repeat of last night. I'll be upstairs."

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, I got up and went up the stairs. I let my hair down, letting it drop into a curly mess. I pulled off my pants and the sweatshirt I was wearing and climbed into bed. I took off my bra from under my shirt and threw it to the ground.

Troy came in the room and closed the door behind him. "Hi beautiful girl." He said, crawling on the bed. He kissed my lips slowly.

"Troy." I said shortly, getting cut off by another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Change of heart?" I asked with a slight smirk.

He gave me a lazy smile. I pulled off his shirt and his lips back down to mine. I took off the rest of his clothes in between kisses. He took his time pulling off my shirt before my panties. We made love slowly before collapsing against the bed under us. I snuggled against him, kissing his chest gently.

"I can't wait to marry you beautiful girl." He murmured, kissing my tangled hair.

"I can't wait to marry you." I repeated softly. "Have a family, get old."

"I used to be terrified of getting old." Troy told me. I looked up at him. "Now I'm okay, since you're going to be by my side."

"I'm sorry your mom doesn't like me. I wish we'd get along." I told him.

He just shrugged. "It will be okay. She'll get over it."

"I'll try to make nice with her." I said cuddling against him. "But for now I want to make nice with you." I said grinning devilishly.

"Again?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded my head. "Come on baby." I crawled on top of him, kissing his lips slowly.

* * *

**Happy wednesday. I don't have much to say today... Don't forget to review.**


	18. Saying Thanks

"Progress! We're making progress!" I heard Lilly, my assistant/ co-worker/ sort of business confidant, say as I answered the phone. Troy and I landed in Albuquerque a couple days ago. We got to meet sweet little baby Candice and I said about three words to his mother. Whenever we were in the room there was some awkward tension.

Tonight the Boys were going to go out and watch basketball. Troy was going to pick up Chad and drop me off with Taylor. She needed some girl time and some baby advice and I could help with both. I was laying on Troy's bed, waiting for him to get finished in the shower.

"What kind of progress?" I asked her.

"Well we signed up our first child. Three years old. She is also one of my friends children. She's going to help me spread the word. We are going to do pick ups and drop offs right?" She asked.

"Yes, did you get the numbers on the van I was telling you about?"

"Yes, it's a little more than we thought but I'm sure you can talk it down." Lilly told me. "I love this. Thank you for hiring me."

"Thank you for going without pay for a couple of months but I will definitely make it up to you when we start it up." I nibbled on my bottom lip. "E-mail me the numbers and I'll see what I can do. Since we're doing drop off and pick up, we have the twins too."

"Three down four more to go." She said optimistically. "How's vacation with the in laws?"

I sighed. "Surprisingly quiet. I get the stare sometimes but nothing bad has been said. I'm going over to Troy's friends to help with the baby. Oh, that reminds me I have to call Charlie and Abby."

"I'll let you go." She said. "I'll e-mail you and call you if anything else happens."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye Lilly."

"Bye Ella." She said cheerfully as she hung up.

"Good news?" Troy asked, quirking his eyebrow. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist. I got distracted by his abs.

"Hm? Yeah. Good news." I said, slowly forcing my eyes to meet his.

He smirked, amused. "What's up?"

"We officially have three kids." I said, smiling.

"That's great baby." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"I know, I'm excited." I said grinning. "Now that I'm getting costumers I feel like it's all coming together."

"I'm so proud of you. You got a lot done in a year."

I kissed his lips slowly. "I know. You should get dressed through because you are getting harder and harder to resist."

He chuckled, kissing my lips again. "Your wish is my command." I watched him walk away.

I picked up my phone again and called Abby. I hadn't talked to her in a while. She sends me pictures every so often but we haven't talked on the phone in a long time. I pushed my hair off to the side and listened to the ringing in my ear.

"Hello?" A breathless Abby answered the phone.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Oh no, I just put the babies down for a nap." She took a breath of relief. "I'm sorry I haven't called you in a while."

I crossed my legs, fidgeting with my jeans. "It's okay, you've been busy with the babies. It can't be easy with three nine month old babies."

She laughed. "It's not. But what's new? What's new with you?"

"Well I'm in the process of opening up my own day care. Troy and I are going to get married."

"Oh Congratulations!" She said cheerfully. "Whens the big day?"

"We were thinking springtime of next year. After the kids birthday. Like March or May. We haven't decided really but we definitely are going to have a spring wedding." I said, smiling to myself. "We definitely want you and the kids to come so we'll let you know in advance so you can see if you can make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world hon." Abby said. "Oh Brycey did the cutest thing yesterday. Him and D were ganging up on poor Leeny the other day. You have to see them Ella, they're so perfect."

I smiled to myself. "I can't wait to see them again. I'm so happy that you're happy. I was just calling to check up. I'll call again soon but you guys have a happy thanksgiving."

"You too Ella, Tell Troy I said congratulations." She said.

"Of course, Tell Charlie I said hi."

"Will do."

"Oh and give the babies a hug and a kiss from me." I reminded her.

She laughed a little bit. "I will, bye Ella."

"Bye Abby."

"Ready?" Troy asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yep."

"Let's go beautiful." Troy and I headed over to the car. I pulled the sweater I was wearing down a little bit. We went through the living room where Troy's parents were sitting. "I'll be back for you dad. Mom are you cool with staying here alone?"

She nodded. "I'm fine honey. It's better than watching basketball. After you moved out I retired my tolerance of basketball."

I squeezed his fingers that were laced with mine. "You can come over to Taylor's with me if you'd like." I said quietly.

Troy and his mom looked over at me surprised "Thank you Gabriella, but I'll be okay. I'll enjoy the quiet."

I gave her a small smile and a short nod. "We're going to head out, I'll see you later ma."

"Bye baby."

We walked out of the room and Troy wrapped his arms around me. I giggled when he placed soft kisses against my neck. "You and mom are getting along."

"I'm just killing her with kindness baby." I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled him the rest of the way to the car. I was anxious to hold Chad and Taylor's really cute baby. I gave him a quick kiss when we got there. Troy opened the door and we walked in. I heard Candice crying.

Chad was rocking her with his shirt half on, Taylor was making her a bottle. I reached out for the baby. Chad handed her over to me. I tightened her swaddle and cuddled her close to me. Her cries soothed to whimpers. I touched the little tuffs of hair on the top of her head.

"She is literally like the baby whisperer." Chad said, his shirt still half on, talking to Troy.

Troy grinned proudly. "She's pretty great."

"Here you go." Taylor handed me a bottle and the burp cloth on the shower. "Have a good time, I'm going to take advantage of your fiance and take a nice long shower."

The boys and I laughed. "Go on Taylor, I've got her." I said, smiling at her before looking down at the little girl.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get too crazy." Troy said. Taylor just kind of glared at him. "Okay, we won't get crazy at all."

"That's more like it." She said smirking. "Bye."

"Bye Brie." Troy said, giving me a quick kiss. He kissed Candice's forehead and they walked out.

"Is it okay if-"

I cut Taylor off. "Go. No questions, go."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said, waving her off. I took a seat with the little girl in my arms. She was eating comfortably, relaxed in my arms. I wiped some of the milk that dripped on her chin. "Hi pretty girl." I said, grinning. She looked up with her big brown eyes. I popped my lips at her.

She finished up and I set the bottle on the table. I lifted her up, placing the cloth on my shoulder. Her blanket fell to my lap as I burped her. Candice spit up a little bit and I wiped her chin. I rubbed her back slowly. I laid her on my knees and covered her with the blanket.

She gurgled up at me, blinking her brown eyes. "Hi baby girl." I popped my lips at her again and she let out a small giggle. I looked down at her. She started babbling causing me to giggle. "Oh yeah, is that what right? Tell me more." She screeched slightly and I laughed, rubbing my nose against her full tummy. She grabbed a hold of my hair. I pried her strong fingers away from my follicles. I lifted her up and kissed her cheek gently. "Let's wrap you up."

I laid her blanket on the couch and wrapped her up in it. I got up and walked around, humming quietly to her. "How's my girl?" Taylor asked, walking down the stairs a while later, looking refreshed.

"She's wide awake." I said, smiling at Taylor. "She's such a good baby. Do you want her?"

"Nah, you can keep her." She said, smiling down at her. "She loves you."

"Oh, I love her too. She's such a sweetheart." I cuddled the baby. "Can I keep her forever?"

She laughed. "I don't know about that. Troy put that ring on your finger, I think that you and him need to make babies of your own."

I smirked. "One day we will. I still have some business to take care of first. Like a wedding and literally a business."

"How is that? I never got to ask you." She said, curling up on the couch.

"It's going really well." I buckled a sleepy Candice into her swing, turning it on. I sat on the other side of the couch. "I have a three year old and the twins so far. We can have seven since there is two of us. I hired this girl Lilly. She is so amazing."

"Me and Chad should move other there. I'll have a trusted daycare." Taylor said, with a small smirk. "I'd have a hell of a time talking Chad into it though."

I laughed. "Well you'd always have a spot at my daycare. Do you miss work?"

"A little bit, but I want to spend as much time with her as possible because I won't be able to get to see her much when I start up work again." She covered her mouth. "Are you hungry? I think we have some food."

"I'm good for now, thanks." I said, pushing my hair back.

"Is Troy's mom coming around yet?" Taylor asked me, leaning her head on the side of the couch.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose, slowly but surely. I think now that we're getting married she's just going to try to like me I guess."

"Speaking of, when's the big day?" She said grinning.

"We were thinking about a May wedding."

"Girl that's six months away!"

"I know. We're still deciding. I just have so much going on, you know." She nodded in understanding. "I'm going to start when I get back though. It's going to be small, just friends and family so I hope it isn't that difficult."

"Yeah, that should be easier." She said. "My wedding was kind of big. Me and Chad have a lot of family and practically all of the people we graduated high school with were invited."

"I had no friends so I'm good with that." I said, laughing. "I think we agreed on two people standing with us. I can't choose between my sisters and Troy didn't want to pick Chad and upset his brother or vice versa. I've never even met Micah. What's he like?"

"He is… more like Lucy so to speak. Troy and Jack are super laid back, easy going. Lucy, god love her, is and always was up on her high horse. She's like a mother to me but she always wants better, you know?" Taylor explained. "Micah is kind of like that. Troy and Micah never really got along in high school because Micah was so 'perfect' and what not. He seemed more relaxed when Micah went off to college."

I nodded. "My sisters and I have always been close. We fight about the stupidest shit but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Stephanie is like my second mom. Especially when I got pregnant. My mom was there but they were very disappointed and angry and they didn't want me to have Sydney. Stephanie was being the supportive, nurturing role that my own mom should have been. She came to most of my appointments and my adoption stuff."

"Well she got a big thank you." Taylor said laughing.

I laughed too, nodding. "We are definitely even. When she asked me to have the twins for her, I said yes without hesitation. I would do it again if she asked. I think she's afraid to ask again…" I trailed off.

"Being a mom is hard." She said, glancing over at her little girl. "I couldn't do it without Chad. He's goofy and he can make a mess like a goddamn tornado but he keeps me sane. It sounds so weird because I'm all spick and span and he's chaotic."

"Opposites attract." I said simply.

"You and Troy aren't opposites."

"We kind of are. Troy is a social butterfly. He can strike up a conversation with anybody but I'm… not like that." I said with a little laugh.

Taylor sighed. "I needed this."

"What?"

"Girl time. I don't have many girl friends."

"Me either! I have my sisters but they don't count." I told her. I started laughing to myself. "When Troy told me you and Chad were coming over, he said we would have 'smart girl' things to talk about. We talk about babies and boys."

Taylor laughed. "What? He thought we were going to bond over the Pythagorean theorem?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Apparently." We both looked over at Candice who was making little noises.

"Now I have to ask you a serious question." Taylor said. I turned my attention to her. "How the hell did you loose all that baby weight?"

* * *

"Dinner's almost done baby." Troy said, walking into the room.

I was saying a quick hello and a happy thanksgiving to my family. He took a seat next to me and kissed my lips gently. "Mhm, Steph, I gotta go."

"Me too, we're going to eat." Stephanie said, into the phone.

"We're about to eat too. Give the girls kisses for me."

"Will do Gabi." She said. "Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and gave him another kiss.

"Are you ready to experience Thanksgiving Bolton style?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded. "It should be interesting."

There was a ring of the doorbell and somebody yelled that they got it. I just wrapped my arms around my fiancé and enjoyed the quick moment of silence. "Let's go pretty girl." He whispered to me, kissing the side of my head.

"I should have a glass of wine before I go down there."

He just chuckled. "Come on." He took my hand and walked with me down the stairs. He stopped abruptly at the bottom. "Micah?"

I looked up from watching where I was walking. Lucille. was hugging a tall guy. He was a dirty blonde with green eyes like Lucille's. Troy's Dad was talking to the girl that was with him. Micah gave Troy a little smirk. "Little brother." He said. His deep voice rumbled. "Come here."

Troy let go of my hand and gave Micah a firm handshake. As they stood side by side I compared them. Micah looked like their mom, Troy more like Jack. Micah was just a couple inches taller than Troy. He was healthy but Troy had more muscle mass. Troy and Micah shared the same smile.

"Ella, this is my brother Micah. Micah, this is my fiancée Gabriella." Troy introduced.

"Hello beautiful, pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, dropping a kiss on my hand. "This is my girlfriend, Bianca." The girl walked over to us. She was very pretty, very blonde, very clean looking. "Bianca this is my brother Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella."

I smiled politely at them. Troy put his hand on the small of my back. "We're ready to start dinner." Lucille said, with a wide grin. Troy lead me into the dining room, pulling out my chair for me. I thanked him with a quick kiss before I sat down. I put my napkin on my lap as everybody got settled in. "As Bolton Tradition, we are going to say one thing we are grateful for. Jack, you're first."

"I am thankful for the food on this table." He said, grinning. "Micah."

"I am thankful for my work because I love being a doctor." He said, turning to look at Bianca.

"I am thankful for this chance to get to know all of you better."

"Troy, dear, you can go next." Lucille said.

"I am thankful for Ella. She had such a positive impact on my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her." Troy said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at him. "Since you all are practically family, I'm thankful for my family."

"I am thankful for having both of my beautiful sons here to celebrate this holiday back home. It needs to happen more often." Lucille said, finishing it off. "Now we can all eat."

"Baby do you want mashed potatoes?" Troy asked, picking up my plate.

"I got it babe, it's fine."

"Well I'm already up here." He said.

"Yeah, mashed potatoes are good. Just put a little bit of everything on there." I told him. He set the full plate in front of me when he was finished. "Thank you."

As we started eating it got pretty quiet. There was were just clinks of forks on plates and knives on forks. I ate quietly as Troy cleared his throat. "So how about those Cardinals?"

"They're doing pretty well this year, hopefully they can make it all the way." Jack said, after he chewed up a piece of turkey. "The Suns are doing really well too. They're off to a great start."

"That's great, but I want to know how this engagement came to be." Micah said. I looked up and he was looking in between Troy and I. I looked over at Troy.

"Well we met at the grocery store and kept running into each other. I asked her out and the rest was history."

"Mom and Dad were telling me that you have children, Gabriella. They couldn't make it for thanksgiving?"

I took a sip of water and a deep breath. "Well, I do have a daughter. She's seven. She was adopted by Dom and Edward and they've been with her since she was born. Troy and I see her all the time. Troy knows her, she's very comfortable with Troy and our situation."

Micah nodded. "Right, Sydney is her name? She's a very cute girl. I get Christmas cards from them."

I licked my lips. "I also carried my twin nieces for my sister who can't have children. I was a carrier for a couple in Arizona who couldn't have children as well." I told him.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I was with her when she was pregnant and I know everything that went on. I applaud her for being selfless and I think you all should too." Troy said, more stiffly than usual.

It got quiet again. "So when are you getting married?" Micah's girlfriend asked. I forgot her name already.

"We were looking at spring. Maybe May." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Spring weddings are nice." Lucille said. "I'd love to help out, if you need any help."

Troy grinned at his mom. "I'd love your help Lucille." I told her. "I know next to nothing about weddings."

Troy smiled over at me as well. The tension seemed to disappear. "I can't wait to start planning." Troy said, kissing my forehead.

"Me either." I said, squeezing his knee.

* * *

**A little Awk but what can you do. It's hotter than im used to here and im melting. So, i hope ya'll are haivng a good weekend. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Grand Opening

"What time are your parents coming in?" I asked Troy.

It was a couple days before Christmas and Troy's family was going to meet my family. We were going to have a big Christmas party at our house. It was going to be interesting. With kids running around and Micah and Bianca in one room and Troy's parents in another guest room. It was going to be a full house.

I was very nervous about having all these people over. I was really starting to stress out about it. I had cleaned my whole house and did all the laundry and straightened everything up. Troy was working his final shifts of the week and he just got home.

"Tomorrow morning around 10. Are you sure you're okay picking them up?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Yes, I'll be okay. I'm sure your dad won't let your mom eat me alive. We can bond a little until you get home. You're getting off early right?"

"Yes." He said, pulling off his scrubs.

"I'm going to take Kenny, Steph, mom, and your mom dress shopping tomorrow." I said, watching him undress, trying not to get distracted. "Lilly might come as well because we still need to talk about some stuff before we open up right after New Years." I ran my fingers through my hair and followed him into the bathroom.

"Keep talking, I can still hear you." Troy said after he turned on the water.

I took a deep breath, trying to find my place. "So tomorrow, do you think you and Jack can watch the twins? I mean we can take them but I don't think they'll do well with not touching stuff. I think my dad's coming over too to bond with you and what not."

"Yeah, that'll be fine baby." He said, scrubbing his head.

"Okay, thank you." I licked my lips. "Okay, so Micah and Bianca are coming the day after. There room is all ready too. You won't have to work so you'll pick them up?"

"Yes." He agreed.

"Okay. Me and probably your mom are going to go grocery shopping. Christmas is going to be like a big pot luck thing. We still need to pick what we're going to cook. I'll probably get a lot of stuff because we have a lot of family and we eat a lot of food."

Troy chuckled. "That sounds right."

"I just feel like something is going to go horribly wrong."

"Baby, everything is going to be just fine. Just relax. When we eat dinner, we can open up a bottle of wine and relax okay?" He told me. I nodded my head. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you tonight."

"You better because I'm not having sex with you while your family is in the house."

"What about Kendall?"

"She's used to it already."

Troy laughed. "That is so bad." I opened the glass door and leaned my head in. "What are you doing?"

"I want a kiss." I said, giving him a small smirk.

He laughed. "Well, let me wash this off and I'll give you a kiss." He said, moving under the shower head. He washed his hair out and turned to wash his face. He ran his hand down his face before he pushed his hair back.

Troy leaned over and kissed my lips. "I love you."

I grinned against his lips. "I love you more."

"Lies." He said, shaking his hair, getting me a little wet.

I squealed. "Troy!" I pushed his head back and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning I picked up Lucille and Jack from the airport. I showed them the room they were staying in and let them get settled in. I put dinner in the slow cooker and did some work before Troy came home. Kendall was the first one home and I introduced her to Troy's parents. Then Steph came over with the twins.

"I'm home baby."

"Oh I missed you." Kendall replied making kissy noises.

"Troy!" Sadie and Sawyer rushed over to him, hugging his legs.

"My favorite twins!" He picked them up, giving them both big kisses on the cheek. He let them down and gave his parents a hug. "Hey Mama, hey dad."

"Hi honey." Lucille kissed his cheek.

"Was the flight good?" He asked, shaking his fathers hand.

"It was just fine son." Jack said.

The twins tugged on Jacks pant leg. "Do you have any candy?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer! You guys get over here. I'm so sorry Jack." Steph waved them over.

Jack chuckled. "It's fine. I actually do have a little something." He pulled out a hand full of sour candies. "I'm a sucker for these things."

Sadie and Sawyer took one. "Thank you." They said before rushing back to their mother.

Troy made his way over to me. "Hey beautiful." I gave him a quick kiss. "How was this morning?"

"It was good, Everything went fine. How was work?" I asked him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Long. I wished I was at home with you." Troy kissed me again. "I'm going to go shower."

I let him go and let my parents in. I let everybody get acquainted while Troy took a shower. We left the twins with my dad, Jack, and Troy while us women went to go wedding dress shopping. We basically took over the store. I found a couple dresses I liked to try on.

I went in back and got changed to the first one. The sales associate helped me put it on and make it fit correctly. I walked out. "Aww." Everybody said, looking at me. I could see my mom tearing up. Kendall and Steph were just smiling and Lucille was studying me.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around.

"It's pretty." Steph was the first one to speak up.

"It's kind of plain." Lucille said, tilting her head.

"I agree with that. It doesn't scream Ella." Kendall said, crossing her legs.

I nodded my head agreeing. "Mom?"

"She's right." Mom said quietly.

I walked back into the dressing room and got changed into the second dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and I teared up instantly. "Are you alright?"

I nodded at the sales associate. "I love this one." I said softly. I turned around. It fit me perfectly already. It was long and white and beautiful. I loved it. I knew this was the dress I was going to get married in.

I walked out of the room and nobody said anything. Every one just stared at me. "Oh my god." My mom was full on crying now.

"That's it." Kendall said.

I smiled at them tearfully and nodded. "I love it."

"It's beautiful Gabriella." Lucille said, smiling.

I looked over at Stephanie. She was teary eyed and just nodded. "I think this is the one." I said to the associate.

I got undressed and the sales lady brought it up to the counter for me. I put my regular clothes back on and sat in the dressing room I was in. I called Troy. "Hello?"

"I found it."

"I can't wait to see it." Troy said, I could hear his smile.

I smiled to myself. "Are we sticking with Red and light gray for the colors?"

"If you want baby."

"Yeah, that will be nice. Steph can have one color and Ken can have the other. Same with the ties for Chad and Micah." I said, nibbling on my lip.

"Sounds perfect baby."

"I'll see you when I get home."

"I love you."

"Love you too baby." I said just before I hung up. I got up and walked out. I found Stephanie and Kendall looking at dresses. "Hey."

"Hey" They said, looking at me.

"Red or Gray."

"Red." Steph said.

I looked over at Kendall. "Gray."

I nodded. "Well that was easy."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You're wearing red and Ken is wearing gray." I said, looking at them. "You should probably pick out your dresses."

"Can we wear short?"

"Whatever you want." I said with a shrug.

"We're going to have to have a long discussion little sister." Stephanie said, putting Kendall into a headlock.

I laughed. "Well have to come back again."

* * *

"Today is the day!" Lilly said, waking in my house at five thirty.

"The van is ready?" I asked her, I was on my second cup of coffee. Troy had an early shift and got around three, waking me up in the process. Lilly was always chipper and I needed my second cup just to think.

"The van is ready. I am picking up Leona and James and Riley." She said.

I nodded. "We have to pick up the girls at 1 and the baby should be here around 9." I looked around at what I needed to do. "Alright, I'm going to do some last minute arrangements and I have to talk to the man about the building. Do you remember where I put the number?"

"It's on your desk under the pile of papers on the left hand side."

"Thank Lil." I said, breathing out.

"I'll be back. Don't forget to start breakfast!" She called out.

"Alright!" I called back to her.

I made sure the downstairs bathroom was unlocked and child ready. I decided to wait on calling the building guy and just start on breakfast first. We were going to have some oatmeal and fruit. Milk or juice, whatever they preferred. We had a three year old who was starting school this fall and two year old twin boys. I figured they were going through terrible two's so I mentally prepared myself.

I had a whole bunch of Toys for the kids to play with and a whole bunch of activities that were lined up in case we needed something fast. Lilly was in charge of pick up and drop off. She only had to drop off the twin boys. They were potty trained so we only had the 6 month old baby in diapers.

Hopefully it wouldn't take long to get a bigger building. My house was getting kind of crowded with all the kids stuff and it was going to be a disaster by the end of the day. I rubbed my forehead just thinking about it. Lilly came back a half hour later with the kids. I set them down to have some breakfast. They ate pretty well. I think they were too tired to start any trouble.

After we finished breakfast I taught them some yoga to help wake them up a little bit. Lilly helping me and doing some paper work at the same time. We stretched on little mats I found for them. Once they started to wake up a little bit, Lilly took them for a while. I was looking for a safe, move in ready day care building with a little land behind it to build a playground.

Troy called me during his lunch time and I snuck upstairs to talk to him. I looked at the clock. I couldn't believe it was noon already. "Hello?" I answered, laying on my bed.

"Hey baby, how's your first day?"

"It's crazy but I love it." I said with a smile on my face. "These kids are so awesome Troy. I can't wait to get a bigger place and have more kids come in."

"One step at a time, angel." He reminded me with a soft chuckle.

"I know, but I'm just excited for the future. I'll be Mrs. Troy Bolton in a couple of months. I'll hopefully be in a bigger facility by this time next year. Hopefully in the next couple of years a baby Bolton will be on the way."

"That sounds perfect baby. Mrs. Bolton and baby Bolton." I imagined the grin on his face. "I can't wait to be a daddy."

"You're going to be a great daddy." I assured him.

"We'll have to wait and see about that." Troy said chuckling.

"How is work for you?" I asked him.

"It's work, there's never a dull moment in the Emergency room." He said, laughing a little. "Hey, baby I'm going to finish eating then I'll see you tonight."

"See you soon Handsome."

"Have a great rest of your day beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up before walking down stairs.

"Ms. Ella." Leona walked up to me.

"Yes, Leona." I knelt down to her level.

"Do we have to take a nap?"

"Yes you do. We are going to eat lunch, take a nap, then do more stretching." I told her.

She nodded. "I like the stretching you do Ms. Ella."

"Alright, come on, Let's eat."

"Ms. Lella, I want to eat." Riley, one of the twins said, looking up at me.

"Lunch is almost ready, guys. Why don't we all get settled at the table okay?" I told them, the children nodded their heads and went to their perspective places at the table. I got them something to drink while Lilly served their lunch.

We ate quickly with them before it was nap time. The three of them went down pretty easy. Lilly was almost passed out herself. I cleaned up a little bit before I went into my office to do some wedding planning. I did a little at a time so I didn't get too stressed out over it. Thankfully Troy's mom had great taste. She picked the flowers and the table settings. She took care of the minor details I could care less about.

Lucille and I were bonding, slowly but surely. We spoke at least three times a week to talk about the wedding. I'm afraid when it's over, we'll have nothing in common anymore. Hopefully we won't go back to the awkward tension. Troy loved that I was bonding with him mom. Even though his dad was his everything, he still wanted us to get along.

Nap time was over shortly, Lilly left to go get the twins. The baby hadn't come in because he was sick today. If he was feeling better he would come in tomorrow. By the time all the kids left I was laying on the couch, exhausted. Lil and I made the kids clean up after themselves. We made sure the place was just like it was before.

* * *

"Brie, babe." Troy smacked my foot.

I sat up quickly. "Hm?" I opened my eyes adjusting to the light.

I heard Troy laugh. I looked up at him. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching my neck out. It was a little stiff from sleeping on the couch the wrong way.

"A little after eight." He said. I got a good look at him. He looked like he was freshly showered and changed.

"What? I completely forgot to make dinner!" I groaned to myself.

Troy took a seat next to me and I leaned on him. "It's all taken care of baby. Kendall is getting dinner and we didn't want to wake you. You've been working hard for the past couple of weeks."

I stifled my yawn. "I'm fine." I leaned up, kissing his lips slowly.

"You're crazy if you don't think I know you're tired. We can eat and then we can go straight to bed."

I nodded my head lazily. "Okay."

He stroked my arm as I laid against his chest. "Only four more months." I made a noise and looked up at him. "Until we get married."

I smiled up at him and we shared a soft kiss. Kendall came in through the door with a big grin on her face. "I have amazing news!" She said, grinning.

"What's up Kenny?" I asked her, watching her place the bag on her table.

"I got an apartment." She said grinning widely.

"What?" I asked, my face dropping a little bit.

"I got my own place. It's in Hayward, closer to work. They're new buildings and they're so gorg." She said, excitedly. "I signed the lease tonight! That's what took so long, but You were sleeping so I figured it didn't matter. I'm moving in this weekend."

"That's Great Kendall." Troy said, grinning.

I smacked Troy's chest. "No. What- Why?" I didn't even know how to respond.

"Why what?" She asked, looking at me confused.

"Why are you leaving me?" I asked, allowing the tear to well up in my eyes.

She looked at me confused. "I'm not leaving you, I'm just moving out."

"Right." I said, blinking away my tears, putting a smile on my face. "What did you bring?" I asked quietly, getting out of Troy's arms, walking over to the food.

"This one is yours." She said handing me a box of Chinese food. She was still watching me wearily. I took a fork out of the drawer and walked into the living room. I put my feet up on the couch and started eating. I watched the black screen of the TV and ate my food slowly.

Troy came over to me and took a seat next to me. "Babe…"

I looked over at him. "Hm?"

"I- its- hmm…"

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said softly.

I turned the TV on and curled up on my couch. I ate my food quietly. When I was done I got up and put the rest in the fridge. I went upstairs and turned on the shower. I locked the door and took off all my clothes. I stood under the showerhead for a good five minutes. I took a deep breath and started my shower.

I got dressed in my pajamas and crawled into bed. Troy climbed in with me. "night Troy." I said softly.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine. I was just over reacting." I said, turning over to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Goodnight." I said, pulling my blanket over my shoulder, closing my eyes. Troy just sighed, curling against me.

The next day of work was much harder with a baby around and the weight of Kendall moving out on my mind. I got through it and made dinner. Kendall started packing her things. She was planning to be out by Sunday night. Everybody was coming over to help her move.

I didn't want her to go but I couldn't hold her back. She needed to be independent and I was so proud of her. She was such a smart person, she was strong and supportive and she was there for me for everything. I had to be understanding.

After she left Sunday night I was standing in her empty room. We lived together since Kendall was born. I looked around the empty room and sat in the middle of it. I sighed her mint green walls were covered in scuff marks from furniture, her hardwood as well. I was going to miss seeing her everyday but she was always just a 10 minute drive away.

"Brie… are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, laying in the middle of the floor.

"Come on baby, let's get ready for bed." He said softly.

I licked my lips. "I'll be there in a minute baby."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." He said, walking away.

I pushed my hair back and I got up. I closed the door behind me and walked back into my room. I got into bed next to Troy. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." He said, kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling after your first week as a business owner?"

"It feels good." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Good. I'm so proud of you baby." He smiled, squeezing my shoulder. "Now we have a wedding to worry about."

"It's coming up sooner than expected."

"I know. I can't wait to be your husband." He kissed my hand gently. I put my hand on his cheek, pulling him over to kiss his lips.

"I can't wait to be your wife." I cuddled against my fiance. "I think I want to move the girls' stuff into Kendall's room."

"What are you going to do with the girls room?" He asked, rubbing my leg.

"I'm not completely sure yet." I said, leaning against him. "We'll figure something out."

"Yes we will."

* * *

**It's going to be skipping since this story is comming to a wrap. Once i finish this story i'll upload more Just Friends and Love lives on. I love you guys. You guys still crack me up sometimes. DTFR.**


	20. Oh, baby

The last week of February was going to be a busy one. I hired on a second worker at the beginning of February. I was going to let Lilly and the new girl, Shanna, run the business for a couple of days while Troy and I were out of town. Troy and I left on Tuesday night to Albuquerque, it was Troy's birthday and he wanted to spend a couple days with his family after a couple days with them we were going to fly to Phoenix for the triplets' first birthday.

I had been prepping Lilly and Shanna since Shanna got hired. It was a busy year and it probably wasn't the best time to start a business but I had to start somewhere. Lilly was staying the night, the night we left. We landed in Albuquerque at 11 something at night. Jack and Lucille picked up from the airport and we stayed with them the whole trip.

We got to see Taylor, Chad, and the baby. I also met some of Troy's friends from high school. They were pretty interesting. For his birthday we went out to dinner; Troy went out with his friends and I skyped with my sisters and went to bed pretty early.

We stayed until the next day. We flew to Phoenix to visit the triplets. Charlie and Abby had a small party with mostly friends since neither had much family around. The babies were beautiful. They all looked more like Charlie than Abby. They grew a lot since I've seen them last. They didn't really remember me but they were very comfortable around me.

After playing with the babies, I knew I wanted one. I don't know if Troy would be up for one right after we were married but I wanted a baby. I wanted to watch them grow, teach them things, play with them all day. I wanted a little Troy, a boy. Troy would be an amazing father.

Once we got back home we settled into our wedding plans. Lucille and I were planning the final details. We had everything set and all we needed to do was get married. Troy and I jumped into our work. I was still looking for the right property to expand to. Troy's schedule was still all over the place but we were making it work.

As the wedding got closer I was more excited than nervous. We had all the paperwork done and we were legally married two weeks before the big ceremony. I had changed my last name on all my accounts and I was ready to celebrate with my friends and family. The big day approached faster than I expected but that was because work kept me busy most of the time.

* * *

On the day of Troy and I hadn't seen each other. He, Chad, Taylor, and his parents and brother stayed at the house while Me, Steph and the three girls spent the night at Stephanie's. We spent the day getting ready and by mid afternoon we were on our way to the hall we were getting married in.

I was more than ready to see Troy when the limo pulled up. The girls got out first and were excited to throw flower petals at each other like they rehearsed at Steph's house. My sisters helped me out of the limo and my dad was waiting for me at the door. Steph and Kendall took the girls in while I stood outside with my dad.

"Well look at you." He said, grinning at me.

"Hi daddy." I said softly, wrapping my arms around him.

"You look beautiful. Troy's gonna drop dead when he sees you." He said, looking over me again. "I remember the day me and your mom got married. It wasn't as nice as this but it was still special, then Stephanie was born and then you and Kendall. I knew I had it coming to me with three girls, but I couldn't be more proud of you three."

"Thanks daddy." I said, squeezing his hand.

"I know we haven't always got along or seen eye to eye. I like to think it's because you're most like me. You're very strong willed and determined. You get things done and have a heart full of dreams. I love you so much and I hope you never forget that."

I tried not to tear up but it was impossible with a little speech like that. "I won't."

"You found yourself a good man. You are going to be just fine. You've taken care of yourself since before you even realized it. You've done nothing but good things for you and Sydney. You gave us a whole new world with the twins and you've done more than good when you had that couples babies. I know you and Troy are going to give me new grandchildren to spoil and I can't wait for that day." I laughed quietly. "We had some rocky moments but I never once doubted you. Now, let's get you married, alright?"

I held his hand as he lead me into the building. Once we got to where we were supposed to be, I grabbed a hold of his arms. I watched through the glass as the girls made their way down the aisle, like perfect angels. Stephanie and Kendall walked down together. When the doors opened I looked down and started walking with my dad by my side. I looked up into my husband's eyes and I'll never forget the way he looked at me.

We exchanged vows and shared a kiss in front of our loved ones. We took a few pictures before we left for the reception. I leaned against his arm feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Troy and I danced the night away at a successful wedding.

After we got back from our honeymoon a week later, I kicked it in full gear. I signed a lease on the perfect building. After baby proofing, inspections, and a 10 hour cleaning day, we finally moved all of the stuff in. I hired two new people and the play structure was built within a week. Our grand opening ran smoothly with our new customers and our new workers. I was extremely proud of what I had accomplished.

* * *

Things started to slow down for me around the end of October. The business was up and running fine, Troy was working and I was coming down with the flu. I was in bed and miserable when Stephanie came in around noon. She took a seat on the bed next to me. "Hey."

"Hey." I croaked out. My throat was on fire. I hadn't stopped throwing up since about two hours ago.

"How is my little baby feeling?" She asked, putting her hand on my forehead.

"Crappy. These kids are like little germ balls." She laughed. "I miss them." I pouted.

"Well I'm going to take you to the hospital and hopefully a doctor can make you feel better." She said, looking around my room for something.

"I don't want to move." I groaned. She gave me one of her 'mom' looks she always gave the twins. "Fine." I moved slowly climbing out of bed.

"Let's put a bra on and we can go." She told me. "Meet me down stairs."

I groaned as I stood up completely. I put on my bra and put my hair into a bun. My slippered feet barely trudged down the stairs. I was met with a glass of orange juice and an emergen-C chewable. I took them both and we headed out the door. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the car hoping I wouldn't get carsick.

Steph walked with me up to the office. I leaned against her as we waited to get called in. The doctor checked me out and took some throat swabs. He was looking in my ears and nose. "How's married life?" He asked me.

"It's good. It's like nothing has changed practically." I said, sniffling before covering my mouth to cough.

"They've been on each other like bunnies, you can't call from the time he gets off work to the time he leaves for work." Stephanie said.

I scoffed. "It's not like that all the time."

Her and the doctor laughed. "Do I need to give you a pregnancy test?"

"It'll probably be helpful." Steph joked.

"Sure" I said, humoring her.

He nodded, laughing. "I'll be right back."

"I was joking." I said, calling after the doctor. Stephanie just laughed. I shook my head at her and reached over for a tissue. I blew my nose and laid back on the table. "I'm ready for a nap."

"We'll be back home soon." She said, rubbing my arm.

The doctor took some blood and sent me on my way back home. I slept off the flu I had and felt a little better the week following. I got a call from the doctor to discuss some lab results. I headed back to the doctors again.

I found myself in the same room I had been a week before. "Hello Mrs. Bolton." The doctor said, walking in.

I smiled at the name. It was still nice to hear, Mrs. Bolton. "Hey Doc."

"So we have a quite a bit of news." He said. Looking through my files. "There was a negative on the strep test we took but there was a positive on the pregnancy test."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I head him correctly.

"Congratulations." He said with a bright smile. "We can call your gynecologist and set up an appointment…" He trailed off, dialing a number. I was trying to process all of this. I swallowed thickly, trying not to feel a little sick. "Okay, he can take you right now, if you have the time."

"Okay." I croaked out.

The doctor grinned. "Alright." He continued to talk on the phone and I rubbed the bridge of my nose. He handed me a piece of paper and I went up to the third floor.

"I'm feeling a sense of Déjà vu." My OBGYN said as I took a seat. "Still in shock?"

I nodded. "I don't know how this happened." I said, taking a breath. "I mean, my IUD fell out but I got started on the pill like two days later." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"It takes about a week to take effect so it probably happened around that time." He said, looking at me. "Do you remember when that was?"

"End of September, beginning of October." I said, clearing my throat.

"Alright. I'm going to make sure everything is okay down there." He said, handing me a gown.

"Great." I said dryly. I got changed into a gown and he got started right away. He did a vaginal ultrasound and I saw a little circle on the screen.

"So you're about five weeks." He said, moving it around, slightly. I just watched the screen. "I guess you are fertile myrtle." He joked.

I let out a short laugh. "Now I have to tell my husband."

"I'm sure he won't mind, Ella."

"We weren't planning on kids this soon." I said, taking a final look at the screen.

"Well I'll let you get dressed and I'll get your pictures." He said, looking at me.

I sat up, sighing. "Thank you."

He handed me a bottle of prenatal vitamins and sent me on my way. I rode down the elevator and walked out. "Brie!" I froze. "Brie."

Troy ran up to me, kissing my lips slowly. "Hello beautiful, how was your appointment?"

"I got some news." I said, digging in my purse.

"I hope it's good news?" He said, looking at me.

I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the strip of pictures and handed it to him. "It depends on what you think."

"Does this mean…"

"It means I have to take prenatal vitamins instead of birth control." I said with a sigh.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I know we didn't want to have a baby so soon." I said, looking at him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I am elated babe." He pressed a soft kiss against my lips. He rubbed my belly slowly. "We're having a baby."

"Everybody's going to be surprised." I said, leaning against him.

"They were taking bets at the wedding to see how long it would be before we have a kid." He said, grinning.

I laughed quietly. "It hasn't even been six months."

"I love you."

"I love you too, aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked him.

He stood up. "Oh yeah." He kissed my lips. "I'll see you when I get home."

I laughed to myself, shaking my head at him. "Bye babe."

* * *

We told everybody at the beginning of the next year when I was out of my first trimester. Everybody was happy for us, even if they thought it was a little rushed. I was starting to get excited about having a baby. I hadn't really started showing yet but I did feel pregnant. This pregnancy was like nothing compared to the triplets.

I decided to take the day off and go to San Francisco. I was going to see Sydney and Savannah, their one year old. I walked up to the door, knocking at Dom and Ed's house. Sydney answered the door and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Mom!"

"Hi baby." I wrapped my arms around her. "Where is everybody?"

"In Van's room. She's being fussy today." Sydney grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Maybe I can help." I said.

"Please. She's been crying forever." Sydney said.

I just noticed the faint crying from upstairs. I headed up the stairs into the open door. I saw Savannah red faced on her fathers shoulder. "Hey guys." I said, looking over at him. "Can I?"

"She's really upset about something." Ed said, passing her over to me.

I held the baby, wiping her eyes gently. "It's okay." I said quietly. She laid her head down on my shoulder and I rubbed her back slowly. I walked around, pulling out a pacifier from the drawer. I placed it in her mouth and she immediately started sucking.

"She lost interest in the pacifier a couple months ago so I thought she was done with it." Dom said frowning.

"It's a comfort thing." I said, rubbing her back slowly.

"Thank goodness she stopped crying. My head is about to explode." Sydney said, sitting on the rocking chair.

I cuddled with Savannah who was falling asleep in my shoulder. "I'll take them for a little while so you guys can clear your heads." I said, laughing a little bit.

"Thanks Ella." Dom kissed my cheek. He handed me a bag. "We can put the car seat in." I nodded my head and headed down stairs with the baby. They put her car seat in the car and I strapped her in, covering her with a blanket. I closed the door and Sydney got in the other side. "Here's a little something- Damn, you look good."

I looked at Dom a little confused. "What?"

"You're barely showing." He said, looking at me. I opened the trunk for him and he put the stroller in.

"I have a little bump, you can't really see it yet." I said, putting a hand to my stomach. "I'm almost twenty weeks now. It's going to be a small baby like Syd, I just know it."

"Are you and cousin going to find out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We haven't really talked about it."

"When you find out, you better call us." Ed said.

I laughed. "Of course I will." I gave them both a big hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, we'll see you later."

I waved and got in the car. "Do you have your seatbelt on?" I asked my daughter.

"Yep." She said, getting adjusted in her seat.

"What do you want to do while your sisters sleeping?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Can we go to the fun museum?"

"The one with the butterflies?" I asked her and she nodded, grinning. "Alright, we can go there… I don't think it's closed today."

I glanced back at her as she picked up her book, starting to read. I smiled to myself and headed towards Golden Gate park. I parked in the garage and took the stroller out. I placed the car seat on the stroller so I wouldn't have to take Savannah out.

Sydney and I walked to the front of the building. I paid the admission and we walked in. Sydney stopped at each of the exhibits, reading the little facts carefully while I looked at everything, taking it all in. We spent a good hour and a half in the museum. Sydney got to see everything she wanted. The baby slept the whole time, poor thing was probably exhausted from all the crying.

Savannah woke up just as we were pulling into the place we were going to eat. She grinned when I picked her up out of the car seat. "Hi princess." I said, kissing her cheeks.

"Mama, can we sit outside?" Syd asked me.

"Sure, let's just let them know, okay?" I told her. We got a table and a high chair for savannah. We ordered our food and I was feeding Savannah while we were waiting.

"So when is my brother going to be born?" Sydney asked.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"My brother." She said, pointing to my stomach.

"Oh." I laughed quietly. "You think it's a boy?"

She nodded her head. "I know it's a boy."

"How?" I asked her.

"Because I read somewhere that when you don't look pregnant from behind you're having a boy." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What did I tell you about surfing the internet?" I asked him, wiping Savannah's mouth.

"I wasn't looking at anything bad, I just wanted to know if I could see if it's a boy or a girl." She said, taking a sip of water.

"Well we can find out the old fashioned way, okay?" I told her, smoothing down her hair. "You can even come with me if your dads say so."

She perked up immediately. "Really?"

I smiled, nodding my head. "Really."

"Mama." Savannah said, gurgling happily.

"I think she just called you mama." Sydney said.

I looked over at Savannah. "You're silly van." I said, smoothing down her thin brown hair.

"You're like everybody's mama." She said, smiling. "I don't mind sharing."

I laughed a little bit. "Now you're being silly Sydney."

The waiter brought us over our food and I shared my french-fries with Savannah. Sydney was eating quietly when she looked up at me. "Mom."

"Yes, baby?" I asked her.

"You know a couple months ago we were talking about my birthfather?" She said, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I told her, I vaguely remember. My pregnancy brain was progressively worse.

"I don't want to meet him." She said. "I already have two daddies and Troy. I need another one."

"Well it'll always be an option." I said.

She nodded. "I know, but I don't need to."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright."

"And mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you and Troy are going to be a great mommy and daddy to my brother." She said, going back to her plate.

I smiled to myself. "Thanks babe, that really means a lot to me."

"I only speak the truth, mama." She said, winking at me.

I burst out laughing and Savannah laughed along with me. These girls were too much. We enjoyed our lunch and went to the park before I returned the girls to their fathers. I got home and much to my surprise Troy was already home. He was laying on the couch watching TV. "Hey baby." I said, shutting the door behind me.

He looked up at me. "Hey, how were the girls?"

"Crazy as ever." I said, taking off my coat. I set it on the chair before I walked over to him. He got up and I sat next to him. "How was work?"

"Good, I got out early today."

"I see, it's a nice surprise." I said, leaning over to kiss him. "I want to take Sydney to the next appointment. She thinks it's a boy."

"How come?" He asked me as I laid back. I laid as best as he could next to me. He lifted up my shirt exposing my little bump.

"I don't know, she just does." I said, watching him run his fingers along my skin. "Do you get the daily baby name text from your mom that I do?"

"Yes." He said groaning. Troy kissed my bump. "Your grandma is crazy." He spoke to our unborn child.

"I could have told it that." I said, smiling down at my husband. "It's doing the backstroke in there, it seems."

Troy frowned. "I wish I could feel it."

"In a couple months you'll be able to hold it." I said, smiling at him.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"More than happy." I replied as he leaned up to kiss me.

"Good."

* * *

**I know, it's on fast foreward, but thats because it's coming to a close within the next couple of chapters. A little life update; schools over, i graduated, i passed my certification test, and i don't have to go back to school until October! weeee! Yay, life. How are all y'all doing? Don't forget to review!**


	21. Five Years

"Your son is killing me." I said, grabbing onto Troy's hand. I went to emergency and Troy was wheeling me up to the third floor before he clocked off.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." He said, letting go of my hand.

"No!" I whined, reaching out for him.

"Ten minutes." He said, kissing my forehead. "Kim, Take good care of her." Troy said before he left.

"Troy's a nice guy." Kim, the other nurse said.

I nodded my head. "Can I get like some drugs or something? Dear god." I gasped, gripping the arm rest of the wheelchair I was in.

"We're almost to your room Mrs. Bolton." Kim said, pushing me out of the elevator.

I sighed loudly and tried to relax of this baby was kicking me in the spine. He was ready to make is entrance into the world. It didn't help that I got a nice wake up call of my water breaking. I took a nice shower and ate some breakfast before I headed over here. I had to sit in the ER waiting room for thirty minutes before Troy came and got me. By then the pain started kicking in. it had been fluctuating for the past hour and a half I've been here.

I got changed into a gown and called my sisters before I climbed up on the bed. The doctors hooked me up to all the monitors and now it was time to play the waiting game. My son was going to be the first boy since my dad. I was excited to meet my little guy. Sydney was so excited when she figured out she was right. She was even happier when Troy and I took her out of school to come with us so she could actually be there.

The pain of another contraction ripped through me and I shut my eyes. "Hey Ella." My doctor walked in the room. "Your water broke?" He asked me.

"Yep." I said, trying to get comfortable. "Can you check me? I need some drugs."

He chuckled. "Alright." He washed his hands and put gloves on. "Let's see." He said, checking me. "Oh wow, you're already at eight."

"What? My water broke like three hours ago." I said, taking a breath.

"Looks like this guy is ready to get out. Sorry, we can't give you anything, you're too far along." I groaned in agony. "I'll be back soon."

I pulled out my phone updating everybody. Troy walked into the room freshly showered. "Hey pretty girl." He leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm at eight already." I said, kissing his lips.

"Eight what?"

"Eight out of ten." I said, rubbing my forehead. "He's ready to come out."

Troy grinned proudly, rubbing my belly. "I'm glad I didn't miss it."

"He fits his name." I said, smiling.

"Sure does." He said, kissing my hand. "Ryder Austin Bolton."

"Ryder." I said, holding touching my stomach. "I can't wait to see him."

"Soon pretty girl." He said, stroking my hand. The comfort of him made me forget about the pain. "I love you."

"I love you." I said, squeezing his hand gently.

* * *

Ryder came two hours later, just as both my sisters got here. Now I was holding my healthy baby boy in my arms. He was sleeping with his fist tucked under his chin and a small pacifier in his mouth. Troy had left to go pick up his parents from the airport, they should be in soon. Kendall was sitting on the chair next to my bed, reading a magazine. Stephanie was on the phone with Sean and the twins outside of the room.

A big yawn erupted his little mouth and he made a soft noise. "Hi big guy." I said quietly. I smoothed back the little hair he had. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He closed his eyes and kissed his face gently. "Mommy loves you baby boy."

"He's awake?" Kendall said, getting up.

"Yeah." I said softly. He looked up at me for a second. "Do you want to hold him?"

She nodded, reaching over for him. I handed her my son and leaned back, closing my eyes. "He's so handsome Ellie."

"Thank you. He looks just like me." I said, cracking a smile.

Kendall laughed. "He looks like both of you."

"The girls are missing you. They can't wait to come see him tomorrow." Stephanie said, walking into the room. She looked at the baby in Kendall's arms. "He's so cute. I just want to eat him."

I made a face at her. She laughed. "I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to stop looking at him." I said quietly.

"He's not going anywhere, Gabi." Stephanie said, looking at me. "You're taking this one home."

I nodded my head. "I know, I'm really going to have to be a mom this time." I said, looking over at my son again.

"I don't know what you're worried about. You've been a mom for almost ten years now." Kendall said, handing Stephanie the baby.

"I'm half ass parenting with Sydney. For him it's the real thing. It's almost scary." I said.

Stephanie nodded. "You'll be just fine, Gab. Promise."

"Where's my little boy?" Lucille said, walking into the room.

Steph frowned a little bit but perked up with a smile. "Congratulations Grandma." Steph said, handing Ryder over.

"Oh look at him! He's so precious!" Lucille cooed at her grandson. Troy and Jack hadn't even made it in the room yet.

Stephanie sat up in the bed with me and I leaned against her. Kendall took a seat on the doctor's chair, leaning on Steph's leg. "Hey pretty girl." Troy said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. "Mom is going to be pretty crazy for the couple of days that she's here. Just warning you." He said, kissing my ear.

I shot him a look. "They're not staying at the house right?"

Troy frowned a little. "She insisted."

I glared at him and leaned my head back on Stephanie. I had a feeling Lucille Bolton and I were going to get into to while they were here. "Congratulations mommy. I would have gotten you balloons but they don't allow them in here." Jack said, patting my shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"I'm happy he's finally here. I'm happy he made a quick entrance into the world." I said, giving Jack a tired smile.

"He's a little guy but I know he's going to be a great basketball player one day." He said, winking at me.

I smiled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

I got to take Ryder home the next day. Troy must have said something to his mom because she wasn't being as overbearing as I thought she would be. I finished feeding him and I rocked him in the rocking chair in his room. His room was painted a light green with one dark gray stripe around the middle. His bedding was gray and black. We didn't want to do the usual blue.

Ryder was curled up in my arms. I loved him so much I couldn't even explain it. I was glad I was going to be able to give him everything he needs. I was married, I had a growing business, Troy had a stable job… We had a house and we were going to be okay. I kissed my son's head.

"Mommy?" I heard a soft voice say. I looked over to see Sydney in the door way. "Is he sleeping?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah he is, but come here."

She smiled widely rushing over to me. She sat on my lap and she helped me cradle her brother. "Ryder is so cute." She said quietly. His little hand wrapped around her finger. "I love him, I wish I could keep him too."

I smiled at her. "You already have Savannah." I said, resting my head on her shoulder. "You can come see your brother anytime, you know that."

"I know." She said, leaning down, kissing his head softly. "Can I sleep over soon?"

"I don't know if you'd get much sleep. Do your remember when Savannah was this little? She woke up and cried a lot." I reminded her.

Sydney nodded her head. "She did cry a lot but I slept through most of it."

I smiled, kissing her cheek. "We'll see what your dads say, okay?"

She nodded her head again, leaning against me. "I'll sing to him." She announced. We rocked quietly as Sydney thought of a song. Sydney sang a song quietly to her little brother. She was an amazing singer much to my surprise. I cuddled with them and I saw Troy in the doorway.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him.

"Everybody is looking for you guys." He said. He kissed Sydney on the forehead. "Hi Sydney Bug."

"Hi! I'm singing to Ryder." She said, smiling.

"You are a very beautiful singer, just like your mommy." He said, winking at me. "Let me put him in the crib and we can go say hello to everybody."

"How many people are here?" I asked.

"Just Kendall, your parents, Dom and Ed, my parents…." He trailed off, leaning down to get the baby. "Steph is coming over soon."

"Who planned this?" I asked, hugging Sydney properly now that I had free hands.

Troy just shrugged. He set Ryder down in the crib, switching on the monitor. "They came at a crappy time." He said, watching our sleeping son. "Oh well."

"Come on, let's walk down stairs." I said, kissing the top of her head.

Sydney went down first and I leaned against Troy. I couldn't believe we'd been married for a year already. It seemed like time was flying by. He stopped me at the top of the stairs. "I love you." He reminded me. "Thank you for our son, I can't wait to raise him with you." He leaned his head against mine.

"We're going to be great parents."

"We are great parents." He said, kissing my forehead then my nose and then my lips. "Come on, we have people to entertain."

"I look a mess." I said, frowning slightly.

"Nobody expects you to be dressed up. You just had a baby." I sighed at him. "You always look beautiful to me."

I smiled at him, kissing his lips. "I love when you talk corny to me." Troy chuckled and walked with me down the stairs.

* * *

**Five years later.**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ryder, Happy birthday to you!" We all sang as my five year old blew out the candles on his basketball cake. He looked like me with his fathers hair. His eyes were a hazel-y brown. He was perfect. He had a Mohawk and he loved to play basketball.

Sydney was right by his side. She was fourteen now and already in high school. It was so crazy that she was a teenager already. The twins were twelve and they both had big personalities. A lot had happened in the last five years. Kendall got married to a man that was absolutely perfect for her. She moved closer and got a better job. They were on year two of marriage and are not expecting any babies anytime soon.

The triplets were seven years old. Dayna and Eileen play softball and from what I hear they're pretty good. Brycey isn't really into sports. He loves to learn and experiment. Charlie and Abby are doing a terrific job with them and they are all so happy. Savannah, Ed and Dom's other daughter was turning seven later on this year. They were blessed with a one year old girl two years ago. Their family was complete and they were more than happy.

The talk of another baby were in the works for Troy and I. We both were getting older and we wanted to have just one more. I was late this month but I hadn't told Troy yet. He's been working and I had been taking Ryder to Pre-K and working. The business had blossomed over the five years it was opened. It was awarded one of the best day care's for children ten and younger for the past three years running. I was so proud of what I had accomplished.

"Mom, Can I cut the cake?" Sydney asked.

"Be careful with the knife." I told her. "Have Aunt Lucy help you okay?"

Troy's mother was standing beside her with plates in her hand. A whole bunch of children were waiting anxiously for the cake. Lucille had been shortened to Lucy around Ryder's first birthday. We had gotten much closer since Ryder was born. She was one of the many people talk to on a daily basis now a days.

My eyes searched for my husband. He was standing next to Chad holding Christian, Chad's first born son, he was born fifteen months after their second daughter Cassidy who was born five months after Ryder was. Taylor walked over them holding the newest addition to the Danforth family, a little boy named Chance. He was only two months old.

Taylor and Chad had moved over here, ironically due to Chad's job. They had a great teaching position open in one of the local schools and Chad jumped on it. Taylor found a firm that quickly took her up and her kids were enrolled in my daycare center. Troy was more happy than anybody that they were close by. He missed his best friend.

"Nina." Sadie said, standing next to me.

"Yes." I responded, looking over at her.

"Can we go upstairs?"

"Yeah, please don't make a mess, don't let any little kids up there, okay?"

"Got it." She kissed my cheek before her and Sawyer ran off.

"Hey pretty girl." I heard my favorite voice say in my ear. A pair of arms snaked around my waist. His hands flat against my tummy. "You were looking too beautiful, I just had to come tell you."

I smiled to myself, rolling my eyes at him. "What do you want?" I asked, jokingly.

"I just want a moment alone with my beautiful wife." He kissed my cheek.

I looked over at the stairs and the twins were walking back down. "Come on." I said quietly. I took his hand and lead him up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sawyer asked, smirking.

"We have to go get a present." Troy said. "We'll be right down."

"All right." She said teasingly.

"Go eat some cake." I said, looking at her.

Troy and I rushed up the stairs and into our room. I closed and locked the door behind us. Troy instantly picked me up, kissing my lips firmly. He took a seat on the bed as I sat in his lap. I cupped his face, pressing my lips against his, slowly and firmly. His hands trailed down my back, under my butt. He squeezed my butt playfully , pulling me closer against him.

He pulled his lips away from mine and I left soft kisses down his neck. "I think we should get started on making that second baby."

"Not right now." I mumbled against his neck.

"I know, but tonight." He said, lifting my chin to bring my lips back up to his. His hands moved further up my thighs, under my dress.

I pushed my hips against his and I could feel his eagerness through his jeans. I bit my lips, having a mental debate inside my head. "We have to be quiet." I finally said, pressing my lips back to his. He pressed his lips down my neck slowly. The fact that I was late kept popping into my mind. I pulled away from him. "Wait."

"What?" He asked me, holding onto my waist.

"I'm late."

He just looked at me confused. "You're…" His eyes widened then he smiled, connecting the dots. "Do you think…"

"I don't know." I said, biting my lip. "I need to see."

"Do we have a-"

"I think so." I said, cutting him off again.

"Why didn't you take it?"

"I don't know. I was scared… We can do it tonight, when everyone leaves." I suggested.

He sighed. "Alright."

"We should get back." I said, quietly.

"Give me a minute." Troy said, motioning to his jeans.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry." I giggled quietly as I walked out of the room.

* * *

I took the test the next morning. It came out positive and I scheduled a doctor appointment later on that week. Troy was over the moon. We weren't going to tell anybody until after we were sure. A couple months later Ryder started kindergarten. I couldn't believe my baby was already in school.

The pregnancy, like Ryder's, wasn't that bad. I had minimal morning sickness and I was barely even showing. I was exactly 20 weeks today. It was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to find out what my baby was going to be. Troy, Ryder and Sydney were going to come with me. Things never turn out the way they are supposed to.

Troy, the kids, and I pulled up to the doctors office. I got out of the car and Sydney helped her brother out. My husband made his way over to me, putting his hand on the small of my back. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, smiling. I looked back and Sydney was walking, holding her brother. I got checked in and we sat in the waiting room. "Any guesses?" I asked.

"Boy." Sydney said.

"I agree." Troy said.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl bub?" Sydney asked her brother.

"Boy." He said, looking up from the book that was on the seat.

"Boy all around. Watch it's going to be a girl." I said, grinning.

"Maybe." Sydney said, shrugging.

"Well see." Troy said, kissing my cheek.

I sat back rubbing my belly slowly. My phone started ringing. I reached down in my purse and picked it up. I saw it was a random number and I silenced it. I put it back into my purse and my name got called. We headed back and I got situated.

We did the normal routine, they checked if everything was okay with the baby then we got to get a look at the gender. "Are you sure it's not the testicles?" Troy asked after the woman announced it was a girl.

She laughed. "No that's not the testicles."

"Told you." I said, grinning.

"A baby sister, I can live with that." Ryder said, making us all laugh.

I got cleaned up and we got some pictures to take home. When we got into the car I saw I had two more missed calls and a voice message. I frowned at my phone and listened to my voice mail. "Hello this is Courtney Weaver, Abigail Andrew's mother. I really need to speak with you so if you can call me back as soon as you get this that would be great. Thank you." She sniffed before the message cut off.

I frowned to myself, something was wrong. I called back the number and waited for Mrs. Weaver to answer. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Weaver, this is Gabriella Bolton."

"Oh hello dear, we have some terrible news." She started. "Charlie, Gail and the kids were in a car crash."

"Oh my god, are they okay?" I said, looking wide-eyed at my husband.

"The children are okay. Eileen has a broken wrist but other then that, they're okay. Charlie and Abby didn't make it." My heart stopped. What? "They were both rushed to the emergency room where they passed within moments of each other."

I instantly started crying. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Weaver."

"Now, now Gabriella. Don't get yourself too worked up. She told me the other day that you were expecting."

"But-"

"We would like to fly you and your family down to read their Wills within the next couple of days." She said.

"I don't think I'll be in the will…" I said, sniffling.

"Gail said she left you important things. I'll let you and your husband discuss it and you can call me back when you've made a decision." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Alright. I'm sorry for your loss." I said. "I'll be in touch." I hung up the phone and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What just happened?" Troy asked confused.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." I said firmly.

"Alright." He started the car, backing out of the space.

* * *

**Another new twist. One more chapter left. Don't forget to review!**


	22. Decisions, Decisions

I rubbed my bump impatiently, waiting for the plane to land. "It's going to be okay." Troy said quietly, squeezing my hand.

After a long discussion, we decided to fly down in the early morning two days later. Ryder was going to be with my family while we went down. Lilly had the business under control while I was gone and Troy used some sick time. We were about to be in Arizona. We were going to go straight to the house and make sure the kids were okay. Mrs. Weaver was staying with them at the house.

The plane touched ground and we got off. After getting our bags we hopped in a cab going to their house. I was nervous and hungry when we got there. My little girl seemed to be sitting on my bladder so that wasn't very pleasant. Troy was exhausted and we missed our son.

We got to the house around seven thirty. I stared up at the house while Troy got our luggage out. I rubbed my stomach in hopes of calming down the baby inside of it. My heart was pounding and I'm sure that didn't help the baby. "Ready to go baby?" Troy asked, putting his hand on my back.

"Yeah." I said softly. He leaned over, kissing my forehead. I took a deep breath and we walked up to the door. I knocked on it, before ringing the doorbell.

A woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked, looking at me and my husband.

"Um, We're-"

"Auntie Ella!" I heard a small shriek from behind the woman. A little girl pushed their way in front of the lady. I bent down and hugged Dayna. "I'm so happy you're here." She said hugging me tightly. "Uncle Troy!" She pulled away, hugging him tightly.

He picked her up for a hug. "What's up little D?"

"Aunt Dawn, this is Ella and Troy. Ella's our birth mom!" She said, pulling me inside.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriella Bolton" I offered my hand she shook it politely.

"Of course. My sister mentioned something about you. Dawn Weaver." She introduced.

"This is my husband, Troy Bolton." I introduced, letting him carry the bags in.

"Children, take Gabriella and Troy's stuff up to the guest room." She ordered.

"They really don't have to, I can handle it." Troy said as Bryce and Eileen came walking up.

Eileen had a cast and Bryce had a black eye. I looked over at Dayna and she had a bunch of little scratches on her. My heart broke for them. I wanted to cry. "Oh my babies, come here." I kneeled down again, hugging all three of them at one time. "Are you okay Brycey?" I asked him first. He just shrugged quietly. "Leen?" I asked her. She barely made eye contact. I smoothed down Dayna's hair and she clung onto me.

"We'll show you too your room." Dayna said softly. "Come on guys."

She lead us up the stairs and into one of the many rooms. Once we all stood in the room Eileen burst out crying. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked, sitting her on my lap.

She didn't talk, she buried her face into my chest. I looked over at Troy and Dayna and Bryce were leaning against him. "My wrist h-hurts. I miss mommy and daddy. Grandma's supposed to be watching us b-but she left us with A-a-aunt Dawn and she's really mean." Eileen said in between sobs.

"Oh my poor babies." I felt myself tearing up. I hugged her closer and kissed the side of her head.

She pulled away and looked up at me, sniffling. "Are you going to be here for a while?" She asked me.

"We're only here for a couple of days." I said, rubbing her back slowly. "I know things are going to be different but I'll try to do everything I can for you guys okay?" I said, looking at the three of them.

"Alright." Dayna said with a sigh. "We miss you."

"I miss you too. It sucks only seeing each other once a year and talking every so often. I want you to know I think about you all the time. Especially since I'm pregnant again." I said, taking a seat on the floor, the squatting was hurting my legs.

"What number baby is this?" Eileen asked me, sitting next to me.

"Eight." I said with a small smile.

"That's crazy." Brycey said, taking a seat with me. Dayna sat next to him. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes." I said, laughing. "I got a couple epidurals and they help but it hurts."

"Why do it so many times?" Dayna asked, placing her small hand on my stomach.

I gave them a smile. "When I got pregnant with Sydney, I was scared because I couldn't take care of her. I made an adoption plan and she is with a great family. They can't have kids so to see they're face just made everything so worth it. It's a great feeling, helping people."

"You're brave." Eileen said. "Thank you giving us life." She said, leaning against me.

"Yeah, thanks." Bryce said, looking at my belly.

I started tearing up. "You guys are going to make me cry. It's the hormones." I said, wiping my eyes.

They all cuddled against me. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Eileen asked me.

"It's a girl." I said, giving her a small smile.

"What's her name?" Dayna asked, rubbing my belly slowly.

I looked up at Troy, he was giving me a small smile. "We haven't really decided one yet."

"She's going to be pretty, like you." Dayna said before pulling her hand back from my tummy. "It kicked!"

I giggled. "Yeah, She's a kicker." Eileen and Bryce put their hands on my belly to feel. "She likes to be talked to, too. Ryder loves to read to her."

"I can read to her too!" Bryce said, getting up. He ran out of the room. He came back with a Captain Underpants book. "She'll like this one, it's funny."

I laughed a little. "You can read to her later, Brycey. I have to go pee… Troy?" I looked over at him. "Can you help me up?"

Troy lifted me up, giving me a small kiss. "So what should we do?" Troy asked the kids as I walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

I took a little nap while Troy watched over the kids. Dawn went out to get some things as well. After we had a late lunch , Courtney walked in. "Hello." She greeted everybody.

"Grandma!" The kids rushed over to her, wrapping their arms around her tightly.

"We're you good for Aunt Dawn?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Hi Courtney." I said, walking over to her

"Gabriella! Look at you. You're glowing." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look good as well." I said, giving her a small smile. "Dawn stepped out to the grocery store."

She nodded. "That old witch needs to get out once in a while. Sorry for being gone so long."

"It's okay, Grandma." Bryce said.

"My sweet boy." She said, kissing the top of his head. "Are y'all settled in?"

I nodded my head. "Yes ma'am. We just had lunch."

"Well tonight everybody is going to come over as well as their lawyer who is going to bring some documents and read the will for us."

"Okay." I said, smoothing down my belly slowly. "Are we making something? Should I help clean up?"

"We're getting catering dear, don't worry. The house is fine as is. All you have to do is relax." She said, patting my arm. "Troy, how are you dear?"

"I'm alright, Mrs. Weaver, thank you." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I just want to thank y'all for coming out here. It means a lot to the kids." She said, as Eileen clung onto her leg.

I have her a small smile. "I'd do anything for them." I said, watching them lean against their grandmother.

"I hope so." She said quietly before she leaned down to whisper something in Eileen's ear. Leeny smiled and ran off, her sister and brother running after her. "Let's have a seat and get acquainted again, shall we?"

* * *

A couple hours later Troy and I were dressed nicely. We were sitting at the Andrews' dining room table with a couple of family members around us. We all were making small talk as we ate. I was feeling really anxious and the baby was kicking a lot. I was slowly becoming overwhelmed.

I felt a warm hand on top of me when I dropped my fork rather loudly. I looked over at my husband and he at me. "Are you okay?" He asked, quietly.

I gave him a small smile and a brief nod. I scooted back in the chair. "Excuse me." I said, getting up from the table. I went into the bathroom and took a deep breath. After I washed my hands, I went back to the table and finished eating.

The lawyer came and we were all ushered into the living room. I took a seat on the chair and Dayna took a seat in my lap. Eileen was in Troy's and Brycey was in his grandmothers. I hugged onto the seven year old as the lawyer spoke.

"This will reviewed two years ago by Mrs. And Dr. Andrews. They both decided on these terms and as this document is legal, anything against this document is in fact illegal. Since we have three minors that need accounting for, we have documents written up and signed by Dr. and Mrs. Andrews. We'll start with Mrs. Courtney Weaver…"

Courtney and Dawn got some odd things here and there as most of the other people that were there. Dayna was squeezing my hand just as hard as I was squeezing hers. I was a little nervous to see what They would have for Troy and I.

"As for Gabriella and Troy Bolton." The lawyer looked up from the paper.

"We're here." I said, pointing to my husband and I.

"They wanted me to give you this." He handed me an envelope. "My instructions were to say, read this before you make your final decision."

I took the envelope, very confused. "Okay."

"As for the children, the estate and the remaining possessions are divided into three. They will be controlled by their guardian until they turn twenty one." The lawyer said. "As for the guardianship of these children, Dr. and Mrs. Andrews would like them to be in the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Troy and Gabriella Bolton."

I looked over at my husband. I felt like my heart stopped and I hadn't breathed for a minute. He looked just as scared shitless as I was. My heart started pounding as I started breathing again. I looked back at the lawyer.

"The papers are all drawn up. If you do not want custody of these children then they will go to Dawn Weaver." He said. "You have 48 hours to decide." The man stood up. "Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss."

There were a bunch of murmurs. I couldn't hear words. My head leaned against the back of the chair and I shut my eyes. "Ellie… Brie." I heard Troy say.

I looked up at him. "I think I need to step outside." I said quietly. "Bry- Eil- Dayna… can you get up sweetheart?"

She slid off my lap silently and I pushed myself up. I made my way out the front door. I took a deep breath when I closed the door behind me. I had a lot to think about in the short time that I was here. I felt like I was going to throw up. I took a seat on the steps and took a couple deep breaths. I rubbed my belly slowly. How was I going to afford all this? Three seven year olds, a five year old and a newborn.

I closed my eyes as I felt the headache coming on. "Hey pretty girl." I felt somebody sit behind me. Troy massaged me shoulders gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. "I wanted fresh air but it's so hot I can't breathe out here." I said, letting out another deep breath.

"I know we have a lot to talk about. We can say goodnight and you can head off to bed early and we can talk about it in the morning, okay?" He suggested, getting up.

"Alright." I agreed, pushing myself up. "I'm tired, but I have to talk to the kids first."

"I know you do, you can do it before bed." He said, opening the door for me. He lead me inside.

* * *

We saw everybody was leaving so we stayed downstairs for a while. I got the kids dressed and ready for bed. I guessed I'd have to talk to them before they went to sleep. I wanted their opinions as well. I sat them all in the girl's room. They took a seat on Eileen's bed while I sat on Dayna's. We looked at each other and I took a breath to speak.

"I want you to understand what the lawyer was saying." I said choosing my words carefully. "The lawyer basically said that your parents wanted Troy and I to take care of you If something happened. So within the next couple of days, we'd have to take you back to California with us to live with Troy, Ryder, and the new baby. I want you guys to have the best life possible. I want you to remember your parents and be as happy as you possibly can."

There was a knock at the door. "Ella's right. We all want you to be happy."

"Why can't we live with you then?" Dayna asked of her grandmother.

"I'm getting old sweetheart. My eyesight is going and I already live in a retirement community. I can barely drive." She said with a frown. "If I could then I would keep you in a heartbeat. I can't and I want you to know it'll kill me everyday without you."

"I want you to think about what you really want." I said, looking at the kids. "Troy and I have to talk as well. We don't want to split you up but if one or all of you want to stay with your Aunt Dawn that I'll have to respect that." I said quietly. I got up and gave each one of them a kiss. "I'm so sorry it has to be like this."

"Goodnight." The girls said, as they tucked themselves into bed. I turned out the lights before I walked Bryce into his room.

"Ella?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, tucking him in.

"We're really glad you're here." He repeated quietly.

"Me too bud. I wished it was under different circumstances though." I said, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night." He said, rolling over. I turned out the light and walked back to Troy and my room.

"Hey." Troy said, looking up from the bed.

I sighed. "Hi." I walked over to my clothes and got changed into sleep clothes. I climbed into bed and I leaned against Troy. He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." He said, kissing my lips slowly. "I love you more than you can understand."

I gave him a small smile. "Your daughter is kicking me." I said, putting his hand on my tummy.

"There's my other pretty girl." He leaned down, kissing my belly. "Go to sleep little one." He said before pressing another kiss to my belly. "goodnight." He moved back up to me.

"Goodnight." I said, scooting against him.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling after I woke up. Troy was up already and I assumed he was down stairs. The baby seemed to be doing flips in my tummy. I sighed to myself, getting uncomfortable. I sat up, leaning back in the headboard. "What should we do?" I asked the fetus inside me. She stopped moving around. "Well you're no help."

"Good Morning." Troy said, walking into the room with a bowl of cereal.

"Hi babe." He handed me the cereal and he closed the door as I started eating. "Did you sleep okay?" I asked him.

Troy nodded his head. "It was good when I actually slept." He said, taking a seat on the bed. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know." I said, taking a bite of my cereal. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know baby." He said simply. "I don't want to leave them here but we'd have to have some major changes."

"Well we have to get them enrolled in school. They can come to work with me until then. When I have the baby then I can just have Lilly pick them up with Ryder…." I trailed off.

"What about rooms? We only have one more open room with the baby coming." He looked over at me.

I chewed my cereal thoughtfully. "We'd have to put Bryce in Ryder's room, the girls in the other room and keep the nursery."

Troy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "What about Ryder? Instead of getting one new sibling he's getting four."

"He's five. He will adjust." I reasoned.

"I don't know if we should take them home."

I frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? They have nowhere to go!"

"They have Dawn. She'll take care of them."

"Their parent's just died. I'm not leaving them with that woman. She treats them like their little maids not children, Troy."

"Do I even have a say in this?" He asked, looking at me.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Of course you do. That's why we're talking about this."

"It'll just change everything."

"They're seven! They just lost their whole world. If you don't want to help them then you don't have to stay with us. If they want, they're coming home with me. If they want to stay, then they can stay. That's where I stand, you can make that choice too." I said, getting up with my bowl of cereal.

I slammed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs, washing the bowl out in the sink. "Ella!" Bryce ran over to me.

"Good Morning Brycey." I said, looking over at him.

"Aunt Dawn wanted me wash the dishes for you." Bryce said, looking up at me.

I shook my head. "Go play, I got it B."

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded, shooing him away.

I washed my dish setting it in the rack to dry. "What are you doing?" Dawn asked from behind me.

"Putting my bowl in the rack." I said, turning around to face her.

"Bryce was told to wash dishes." She said, looking over at the dish. "They're never going to learn to be responsible if you keep doing things for them."

"They're seven years old. They don't need to wash dishes. They need to play." I said, wiping my wet hands off with a paper towel.

"They need to learn to be responsible. They have a lot to do now that Charles and Abigail have passed away." Dawn countered. "They're going to have a tough life without their mother and their father."

"They're kids. They need to be kids." I said, feeling myself get worked up again.

She shook her head at me. "You know nothing about being a responsible parent."

"You know nothing about me. I am a responsible parent. I am a great mother. You know nothing about being a parent. You don't have any children so don't talk to me about being a parent. Okay?" I asked, poking her chest. I turned around and made my way back up the stairs.

"Babe, are you okay?" Troy asked watching me as I walked in the room. He reached over for my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, pulling my hand away from him. "Just leave me alone." I walked away and into the bathroom. I felt all my emotions rush to me. The first tear rolled down my face as I locked the bathroom door. I let out a sob as I turned the shower on.

I shed each piece of clothing off before I stepped into the shower. I felt like the world was crumbling all around me but I bet it was just the hormones. I honestly didn't know if Troy would come around. Three kids was a lot to add to our plate. I couldn't leave them with that devil lady. I needed to give them a good life that I wanted them to have when I gave birth to the three of them. It was going to be a lot of change but it's nothing that I can't handle. It was going to be a crazy ride.

* * *

**This is where i decided to end it. It just felt right. It's the end of one book and possible a beginning for another? Maybe. We'll see. Tell me what y'all think. There's probably going to be a sequel because it's already floating around in my mind. I'll put whatever gets done first. I haven't had much inspiration lately... in other news I finished the Epilogue to Just friends so that'll be out friday or saturday... depending on what my day looks like. So Thank y'all for reading. I love each and every one of you. Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
